


Inevitable

by NympheSama



Series: Inexorable [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha Timothy Lawrence, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Bonding, Cheating, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Jack being Jack, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Rhys, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Rhys loves Tim...He just wishes he didn't crave something the Alpha just can't give him
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence/Rhys, Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Series: Inexorable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815391
Comments: 84
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea and wanted to share it  
> Lemme know if you like it one shot style or if you wanna see more chapters as it works both ways (i have more to add basically)
> 
> x My love to you all x

###  **Inevitable.**

Rhys’ breath caught in his throat, his back arching as the hand on his throat slowly increased its pressure, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as his fingers curled into desperate claws.

An electric thrill shot through his spine, his every nerve licked with lightning as he shuddered and choked lightly, his eyes rolling up behind his eyelids as he gasped and released a breathy, needy whine.

“ _Ah!”_ Timothy’s hand quickly retreated, much to Rhys’ frustration, though the Omega did his best not to show his disappointment with the inevitable development. “I’m sorry… did I hurt you?” Tim worried, biting his lip as he hovered over Rhys, his fingers brushing Rhys’ pink dusted cheek gently.

“No, Tim… you didn’t hurt me.” Rhys assured, trying his hardest to force a smile for the anxious Alpha, despite wishing he could just roll over and crawl into a dark corner to sleep at this point instead. “You would never hurt me, Tim.” He said, pressing his lips together in a thin smile to keep himself from sighing with resignation.

“I would never.” Tim promised firmly, smiling sweetly before leaning down to kiss Rhys softly.

Rhys tried to put some energy into the intimate gesture, his hand releasing the sheets and rising to Tim’s bicep, squeezing gently as Tim rocked slowly against him; but all Rhys could feel was the bitter disappointment of another failed attempt to draw Tim out of his timidity. He rolled his hips to meet Tim’s soft movements, but he could tell his arousal had withered; that it had faded as soon as Tim’s hand had left his skin.

“Rhys…” Tim moaned quietly, his lips shuffling across Rhys’ cheek to his jaw, trailing butterfly kisses toward his throat as the Alpha’s free hand slowly drifted over Rhys’ bare torso toward his boxers. “Baby, I… oh, god…”

Rhys closed his eyes, his hand sliding along Timothy’s shoulder to the hair at the nape of his neck, tickling the shorter hairs lightly as he knew Tim liked him to. He knew everything Tim liked. Knew everything that turned him on, that got him off; he knew Tim’s body like he knew his own right hand. Perfect in every way… except satisfaction.

“It’s okay, Tim… I already came too,” Rhys lied, his lips brushing over Tim’s temple as he panted in Rhys’ ear, his breath catching briefly at Rhys’ assurance. “It’s been awhile, and you got me so worked up… I couldn’t wait.” He whispered, hating the bitterness of the lies on his tongue. “But,” the Omega added, opening his eyes as he turned his head, trying to catch Tim’s eyes as his free hand slid slowly over the hard bulge beneath his thin candyfloss pink boxers. “You could let me take care of _this_ to make it up to you.”

“Oh god, _Rhys_!” Tim hissed, his body stiffening at Rhys’ tentative touch. “I… I don’t think I can-”

“Of course you can,” Rhys countered before Tim could finish, almost pleading in his own sense of desperation. “Just… just hold on, and let me make you feel good.”

“Rhys,” Timothy panted, choking as Rhys tried to switch their positions; and inadvertently brushed his hip across Tim’s erection. “ _Ah!”_ Tim gasped, as Rhys froze, hoping the sound wasn’t the precursor of what he expected; and slumping with disappointment when Timothy’s expression rippled with the exultation of release.

“It… it’s okay, Tim.” Rhys forced himself to say, hoping like hell that he sounded gentle and supportive. “Now we’ve both got off at least,” he tried to joke; but the awful bitterness choked him like bile, and he had to avert his eyes to hide the burning sense of disappointment which he felt.

“Oh… Rhys, that was, god-” Timothy babbled dazedly, running a hand through his hair as he allowed Rhys to lay him on his back on their bed. “You’re sure that you-?”

“I’m pretty sure, yeah.” Rhys said quickly, forcing a lopsided grin and flashing Tim a brief glance, before cuddling into the Alpha’s side and laying his head on his chest, determined to hide the desolate longing and disappointment he knew would be blazing in his eyes.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to the main event baby…” Tim murmured quietly, running his fingers through Rhys’ hair idly, unaware of Rhys squeezing his eyes shut tightly to hold back his tears of frustration. “I shouldn’t have got so caught up in work for so long, I’ve been neglecting you.” He sighed, as Rhys sucked his lip between his teeth. “I just, I really needed to get all this finished up; and then I’ll be free for your heat next week, rather than trying to cram in between all your… distracting glory.”

Rhys almost smiled, almost. But it had been a long time since Timothy had started ‘the project.’ In fact, it had now been one year, nine months and eight days… not that Rhys was counting, or anything. His heat next week would probably pass mostly in a haze; with Timothy lathering him with as much attention as Rhys needed, feeding and cleaning him, not to mention the sex… but it would be just as, careful, as Timothy always was with him. Then he would be back to cramming as much work as possible into the hours that Rhys was asleep.

Rhys shivered at the thought. He was relieved when Timothy chuckled, clearly thinking Rhys’ reaction was from excitement, rather than resignation. “I’m sorry about tonight,” Tim said quietly, dragging his fingers slowly through the Omega’s hair. “But I know how to make it up to you…” he added, grunting as he rolled himself sideways, dislodging Rhys from his chest as he rose from the bed.

Rhys shifted his weight, hugging his knees to his chest as he watched the Alpha quietly, guessing what was to come next. He bit his lip, trying to ignore the sudden spike in his pulse.

“Here,” Tim said, turning with his jeans hanging from his arm, his wallet in his hand; as Rhys expected. “Go and get us some ice cream from that place over on Elpis street, the one with the little stars and planets in it…” the Alpha said, beaming at Rhys lovingly as he held out his shiny credit card.

Rhys hesitated, staring at the card through distant eyes. Did he want to go out? He was sorely tempted to curl under the covers and just go to sleep, but upon glancing up at Timothy, the Omega found his hand reaching forward to tentatively pluck the small piece of plastic from Tim’s hand. “Okay.” He mumbled reluctantly, lowering his eyes and swinging his legs slowly off the edge of the bed, grabbing his t-shirt and pulling it over his head.

“Cool,” Timothy sighed, clearly relieved Rhys was accepting his offer. “I’ll get some more work done while you’re gone, and then I _promise_ I will be all yours from the second you step through the door, baby.” He said, as Rhys purposely kept his eyes on his jeans, stepping in slowly and pulling them back on; buttoning his fly and raising his zipper with far slower movements than were really necessary.

Finally, Rhys couldn’t avoid it anymore. He forced a smile to his lips and looked over at Tim, hoping he didn’t stink of the disappointment which he felt. “I… I’ll try not to be too long.” He said thickly, his voice sticking as he approached Tim and reached for his hand, tucking the Alpha’s credit card into his back pocket quickly.

“Ha, you know that place is always packed… you’ll be hours.” Timothy snorted.

Rhys’ smile felt almost natural as Tim swept gentle fingers across his cheek. “Is that why you’re sending me for ice cream at ten in the evening?” He asked, almost playful, except for the lingering rasp of his too thick voice. “Get rid of the needy Omega so you can work in peace?”

Timothy chuckled, looping his arm around Rhys’ shoulders and drawing him close against his body, remaining silent until Rhys finally peeked up at him with a dusting of pink across his cheeks. “I am gonna shower first, then work my super cute butt off, so I can show _this_ super cute butt, some love when you get home.” He said, his free hand sliding down and squeezing Rhys’ ass lightly.

It was nice, but it wasn’t enough.

Rhys swallowed heavily, forcing himself to smile playfully. “Then… I will try to h-hurry.” He said quickly, tensing briefly when his voice broke, but the Alpha didn’t seem to notice his slip.

Instead Timothy smiled, leaning in to touch his lips to Rhys’ in the softest of kisses. Rhys’ hand balled into a fist behind Tim’s neck, his eyes scrunching shut at the sweetness of the gesture; even as his heart tightened painfully. “Good,” Tim whispered, his nose ghosting across Rhys’ cheek to his throat to scent him briefly. “Then I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Rhys nodded mutely, opening his eyes with a bright, false smile plastered to his face. He slipped from Tim’s arms, grabbing the car keys from the bedside table as he strode out into the hallway and hurried slip on his shoes by the door and make his way outside.

He couldn’t stand to be around the sweet Alpha any longer.

As soon as he shut the apartment door behind him, he hung his head, trembling with guilt at his behaviour. Part of him wanted to go straight back inside, to curl up at Tim’s side and just stay there all night until the Alpha was ready to sleep.

But, a larger part of him… a much, _much_ larger part, he was ashamed to note; was already tingling with anticipation.

Rhys bit his lip, fighting himself for a tense three seconds, before he whirled around and trotted swiftly down to the elevator, riding all the way to the basement and finding the car where Tim always parked; two spaces away from the elevator exit.

Predictable even in parking a damn car.

Rhys sighed as he opened the door and slid into the drivers seat, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he stared out the windscreen for a long pause. “I’m _not_ …” he muttered darkly, scowling and shaking his head as he slammed the door closed beside him and shoved the key into the ignition roughly. Rhys turned to look out the back window as he revved the car to life and immediately threw it into reverse, swinging the vehicle around in a smooth arc which would have made Tim gasp.

The realisation did nothing for his mood, his teeth gritting tightly together as he swung himself forward again and shifted the car into gear, peeling out of the underground garage too fast, but not caring in the least. Who was going to see him anyway? Ten at night, there was nobody around to tattle on his bad driving skills.

Rhys took off down the road, driving way too fast and with no intention of slowing down any time soon. The ice cream parlour in question was over an hours drive away, Tim’s favourite from when he was a kid; dreaming of becoming an astronaut and journeying to distant planets with a loyal Omega to share in his adventures.

Memories of the times they’d visited the parlour together flit through Rhys’ mind as he drove, his heart clenching tightly in his chest as he pushed the car to its limits; speeding along the highway at over a hundred miles per hour in his hurry to outrun his own feelings.

After he’d been driving for forty minutes, his anger mostly faded after enough time to reflect on the sweeter of his memories; Rhys’ foot eased off the gas slightly, his angry scowl easing slightly as a soft, genuine smile briefly flickered on his lips. Timothy was such an innocent, pure soul; and Rhys loved him dearly for it… but, sometimes his soft gentility was a little, smothering.

Rhys needed to feel that thrill of excitement, to be surprised. Where Timothy was all about seeing to Rhys’ needs; and Rhys knew he _should_ be thrilled by that, he couldn’t help but want Tim to just take what he wanted from him sometimes. He wanted to be used a little sometimes, rather than just… worshipped.

Rhys took a familiar exit from the highway, slowing his car considerably as he drove more carefully along a well known road. After another ten minutes, he pulled the car over and rolled to a gentle stop. His breath quickened, his hand tapping restlessly on the steering wheel as he peered out the passenger side window uncertainly.

He bit his lip, shaking his head as he turned away and squeezed his eyes shut, frustration fizzing in his chest like the short fuse of a firework which had just been lit. He held his breath and began counting to ten, but by the time he reached six; he’d already thrown the door open and slipped out into the night air, slamming the door behind him and jogging around the front bonnet.

The Omega glanced around him nervously as he trotted along a small side road, his heart pounding eagerly in his chest, almost leaping right into his throat with every step he took toward his destination. Without giving himself pause to doubt himself and turn back, Rhys stepped quickly through a hedge to his left, emerging before the front door of a large house.

With his pulse thudding loudly in his ears, Rhys lifted his hand and pressed the doorbell hard, holding his finger in place for several seconds longer than he needed to. Just to make sure his presence wasn’t missed.

Rhys’ heart raced, obscuring his throat as his fingers twitched against his leg, his foot tapping against the ground impatiently. The Omega could just make out footsteps from within the house, his tongue flicking out to lick at his lips as he ran a hand through his hair and glanced around guiltily, making sure nobody was out to see him at the ridiculous hour.

He turned back to the house when the footsteps paused, a low laugh rumbling as the door swung open before him. “Well, well…” an amused voice chuckled darkly, as Rhys’ hand balled around his car keys, his fingernails digging into his palm painfully. “Look who came crawling back, after a-”

Rhys didn’t wait for the remainder of the unavoidable taunt, striding forward abruptly and lifting both hands to fist in the front of the unbuttoned jacket which the man before him wore. He jerked the jacket firmly as he passed through the doorway, tugging the man closer and closing his eyes as he leaned forward to crash his mouth to the Alpha’s in a firm and demanding kiss.

A deep chested growl rumbled from the Alpha as he quickly slammed the door shut, sweeping Rhys over to the nearest wall and pressing him up against it roughly, ignoring the crash of a dislodged painting in favour of crushing the Omega with his weight as Rhys squirmed and panted eagerly, his heart racing as his lips were parted by a demanding tongue.

Rhys moaned, his fingers barely releasing the Alpha’s jacket as he clawed at the other man’s shoulders, desperate to find some way to anchor himself as large hands drifted across his body eagerly; leaving trails of fire across his bare skin wherever they skimmed beneath his t-shirt. “Don’t say a goddamn thing…” Rhys hissed when he was released for the briefest gulp of air known to man.

Immediately, a large palm fit across his throat, causing Rhys’ breath to catch in his throat and his pulse to spike sharply. He gasped and shuddered, his body suddenly far too hot and his clothing far too constricting as his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks.

“You giving me orders, _Rhysie_ ?” The Alpha demanded, his eyes glowing with a challenge as he squeezed Rhys’ throat warningly. "Last I checked… _you_ were the one who came knocking on _my_ door." He snarled, as Rhys shivered and whimpered needily.

"Shut up…." Rhys hissed, turning his head as his jaw slackened, squeezing his eyes closed in an attempt to hide from his own betrayal. “I just-”

“Oh, I know _just_ what you’re after...” the Alpha snorted, his leg slowly pressing itself between Rhys’ thighs, his knee rising just enough to tease the distinct impression of Rhys’ arousal through his jeans. “Open your eyes for me, Cupcake.” He whispered seductively, his nose scenting along Rhys’ throat, his lips hovering _just_ too far from Rhys’ skin to give him the jolt of pleasure which he so desired.

Rhys shook his head quickly, trying in vain to convince himself he was still at home, that it was Timothy’s hand which was causing his breath to quicken, as it slowly but firmly increased the pressure on his throat.

“Rhysie,” the Alpha growled lowly. “You open your eyes for me right fucking now, or I throw your ass straight back out this door.” He warned, as Rhys whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut even tighter for a brief pause, before reluctantly cracking them open and locking them on the floor to their side. “Look at me.” He said firmly.

Rhys swallowed thickly, his body trembling as he tried to resist the urge to obey the Alpha. He gasped and bit his lip as the Alpha’s fingers tightened around his throat. “Rhysie, I’m _not_ gonna tell you again. You look at _me_ , Cupcake, or you go home right now.”

Rhys whined, shifting his weight as he felt his ass begin to warm and moisten with slick. “Please…” he whispered pleadingly, his fingers curling into the other man’s jacket sleeve as his body arched, reacting to the dominant Alpha as it had since that first _accident_ a little over eight months ago. “Please, _please…_ ”

The fingers around his throat squeezed briefly, and Rhys was ashamed of the electric thrill which rushed up his spine and made him moan loudly. “Look at _me_.” The Alpha ordered; and Rhys was powerless to resist him any longer.

The Omega reluctantly lifted his eyes from the floor, his gaze drifting slowly over the Alpha’s jacket and rising to his face; his heart twisting with guilt as he met the mismatched gaze of a perfect replica… of the very face he’d just left behind at home. “Good boy,” the Alpha praised quietly, his lip quirking upward as he examined Rhys’ face carefully, the fingers nearest the back of his neck brushing briefly over Rhys’ bonding gland as a reward. “Now, say my name, Cupcake… and I’ll give you _exactly_ what you want.”

Rhys bit his lip, gripping the Alpha’s jacket so tightly that his knuckles turned white. “Please…” he whispered, trembling with need as his body tingled with warmth from even the brief touch to his sensitive bonding gland. “Please, just-”

“Ah, ah, ah… _say_ it.” The Alpha countered, tightening his hold on Rhys’ throat and restricting his airway, slowly cutting off his air supply.

Rhys whimpered, writhing against the wall and trying to tug the Alpha closer, desperate for more as his eyes rolled up in his head, his chest heaving with the effort to breath. “Pl-please…” he choked, gasping as his dick throbbed eagerly in his jeans, the Alpha’s leg brushing against him in just the right place but without the necessary friction he so needed. “J…ack…”

Immediately the hold on his throat loosened, his head swimming with the sudden rush of air which filled his lungs. Rhys moaned eagerly as Jack growled and crushed him against the wall, their mouths colliding roughly as Jack devoured his lips hungrily. His body warmed, his ass pulsing as slick lined his walls in preparation for what he now knew was to come. With Jack’s ego satisfied; with Rhys forced to accept where he was, who he was with… and who he was betraying, Jack wouldn’t deny him any longer.

Rhys’ fingers drifted to Jack’s hair, fisting it roughly as the Alpha’s own hands ran over his body eagerly, exploring him as if it were the first time; instead of the… god, Rhys had lost count of how many times they’d done this.

Rhys whined when Jack pulled free of his dominating kiss, scenting his throat hungrily and nipping at the flesh with obvious restraint, teasing Rhys with not quite rough touches as he worked to roll the Omega’s t-shirt upward. “Please…” Rhys murmured, lifting his arms and allowing Jack to rip his t-shirt over his head and toss it somewhere over his shoulder. “Ah!” Rhys gasped when Jack ducked down and dove forward, his hot mouth covering his right nipple; his teeth rolling the sensitive bud between them.

Jack knew Rhys’ body. He’d memorised his every craving, his every reaction locked away; ready for him to unravel Rhys in every sense, whenever he next caved to his weakness. His need. His addiction.

While Rhys was in a daze of sensation, Jack was already in motion, his hands seemingly everywhere at once as they stumbled the well known path to Jack’s downstairs bedroom; the room he kept just for times like this. For Rhys.

Jack growled as Rhys pawed at his jacket buttons and pushed the garment down his arms, panting heavily as he discarded it as carelessly as Jack had his t-shirt. He was only distantly aware that Jack was helping him remove the layers from beneath his jacket, before he felt bare skin against his own; and the rest of the room faded away entirely.

The Omega was certain he heard the crash of something breaking as the hallway passed around him in a blur, his attention focused too intently on the Alpha who was currently overwhelming his every sense. Jack’s hands weren’t timid, they weren’t _gentle_. Jack knew what Rhys needed, what he craved; and the Alpha didn’t hesitate to comply, with great enthusiasm.

“ _Mmm_ ,” Rhys moaned as Jack’s lips attacked his throat hungrily, his heart hammering against his chest as the Alpha quickly lowered his fly and rolled his jeans down over his hips, quickly stripping the garment off and leaving Rhys to step out of them on his own accord.

“Wouldn’t wanna stain these now, would we Cupcake?” Jack taunted quietly, his tongue tracing the shell of Rhys’ ear almost playfully. “Might make TimTam a little suspicious, huh?” He whispered darkly.

Rhys heart clenched with guilt; though it wasn’t enough to make him stop this and leave before he did anything worse. Instead he turned his head and roughly claimed Jack’s lips in a deep kiss, shivering when Jack nipped his lip sharply, a warning that the Alpha was most definitely in charge; though he let the gesture slide. Just that once; and likely only because Rhys was busy working his fly open and shoving urgently at the material of his jeans, desperate to remove the garment.

Rhys’ body was lit with electric, his breath a ragged pant as he kissed Jack with a hungry desperation, his body arching as Jack’s fingers curled around his aching dick and his thumb dragged roughly across the weeping slit. “ _Fuck-_ ” Rhys cried, throwing his head back as a thrill of pleasure coursed through him, his ass warm as slick trailed down his exposed thigh slowly.

“Soon, Cupcake.” Jack promised, his free hand soothing as he caressed Rhys’ ass slowly, squeezing and massaging the round globe softly; before swatting the flesh with a resounding smack. He chuckled knowingly at Rhys’ sudden tensing, the Omega’s body trembling as desire flooded his senses and made his thoughts slow and hazy with need. “Such a good boy for me, huh, Rhysie?” Jack goaded smugly, his fingers soothing Rhys’ stinging ass cheek for a moment, before drifting to the Omega’s entrance, already liberally coated with slick.

“Please,” Rhys breathed, barely able to think through the thick cloud which was obscuring his thoughts; except those of the Alpha’s cock. “Jack, please…”

Jack growled, his chest swelling with pride as Rhys mewled at him pleadingly, his eyes glazed with need, his lips pink and slightly swollen from the Alpha’s demanding kisses. “Hungry, Rhysie?” Jack chuckled, one hand rising to Rhys’ shoulders and urging him down to the floor, while his other reached to stroke his dick teasingly. “Here ya go, Cupcake. I know what you need.”

Rhys hesitated half a heartbeat, staring at Jack’s dick as the Alpha stroked himself, collecting a bead of pre-cum at the head. Any resistance he’d thought to put up dissolved at the sight, his tongue flicking forward to lick the bead away, moaning with guilty pleasure as he swallowed and licked his lips; already leaning forward for more.

“That’s it, Rhysie…” Jack purred, his fingers carding through Rhys’ hair with surprising gentility. “Good boy.” He whispered, his hand gliding over the back of the Omega’s head and his fingers splaying over his bonding gland.

Rhys moaned, his lips parting around Jack’s dick, sucking around the hard shaft eagerly. His tongue traced the familiar large vein on the underside of his dick, his teeth carefully scraping the sensitive flesh; just how he knew Jack liked.

True to form, Jack’s fingers curled around the back of his neck, his fingernails scraping the sensitive flesh as he rolled his hips forward, urging Rhys to widen his mouth to accommodate more of his dick; or else choke and gag.

Rhys was ashamed of the eager hums which erupted from him, as he sucked Jack’s dick like the tastiest damn lollipop he’d ever happened to take home from the shop. He leaned forward and buried his nose in the short, dense nest of pubic hair at the base of Jack’s dick, inhaling deeply as he peered up at Jack from beneath his lashes.

“Yeah… that’s it, Rhysie…” Jack murmured, grinning down at him as he squeezed the back of his neck, his other hand gripping Rhys’ shoulder tightly as he slowly tipped his head back to the ceiling and drew in a deep breath.

Rhys hummed deep in his throat, lowering his eyes to his task and dragging his lips over Jack’s cock slowly, trailing his tongue along the underside and across the slit at the head, sucking in a much needed gasp of air, before delving forward again to swallow as much of Jack’s dick as he could. He swallowed, shivering at the brief tensing of Jack’s stomach before his eyes.

He looked up as his lips roved back and forth over the hard flesh, quiet whimpers tearing from him as his ass throbbed with need. He could see the outline of Jack’s knowing smirk, even with the Alpha’s face turned to the ceiling. He drew Jack’s dick as deep into his throat as he was able to, and _whined_ loudly. Instantly, Jack tensed, lowering his eyes to Rhys and snapping his hips forward roughly.

Rhys purred, a warm flush rippling over his skin as his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, choking softly as Jack’s dick nudged the back of his throat. Rhys hummed and sucked the obstruction eagerly, swallowing around the Alpha as he slid a hand between his thighs, his fingers probing at his well slicked ass as he moaned loudly.

With a snarl, Jack shoved at the Omega’s chest, chuckling darkly when Rhys blinked dazedly and landed sideways on the bed beside them with a needy whine. “C’mon, Cupcake…” he said quietly, stalking forward slowly to stand at the edge of the bed. “Playtime’s over.” He muttered.

Rhys barely had time to register the words, before he found himself spread out on the bed; pinned by Jack’s heavy weight, smothering him as Jack’s lips descended upon his with a hungry determination. He moaned eagerly, his hands roaming restlessly over the Alpha’s shoulders, pulling him closer as his legs parted around Jack’s hips. “Please,” he whispered between Jack’s demanding kisses. “Jack… _please_!”

Jack’s hand drifted over Rhys’ torso, flicking his sensitive nipple as it passed, before rising to close over the Omega’s throat. His lips hovered over Rhys’, watching him as he shivered and his breath quickened with further excitement, his fingernails clawing at Jack’s shoulder eagerly. “You giving me orders again, Cupcake?” He whispered threateningly, narrowing his eyes as he squeezed Rhys’ windpipe slowly.

“N-no…” Rhys rasped, his dick throbbing as excitement ripped through him, his ass pulsing as slick pooled between his ass cheeks. “I-I’m asking… _b_ \- _begging_ you, please-” he choked, arching off the bed to grind his hard, weeping dick against Jack’s hip, whining when the stimulation proved insufficient to his needs.

“Shhh,” Jack murmured soothingly, his lips shuffling across Rhys’ throat slowly. “It’s alright, Cupcake… I know. Jack’s got you.” He assured quietly, his fingers squeezing Rhys’ throat a final time, before Jack’s weight disappeared from him entirely, his hands both moving to Rhys’ hips as he flipped him abruptly and pulled his ass up into the air. “Now, let’s hear you scream my name awhile, huh?”

“Jack, wai- oh!” Rhys’ protests died before he could finish vocalising them, turning to needy whimpers and loud moans as Jack’s tongue delved into his raised ass. “Oh god, _J-Jack_!” Rhys whined, his hands fisting at the sheets desperately as Jack’s tongue mercilessly thrust into his ass, licking at his slicked walls as his hands gripped his hips tightly to keep him in place. “Jack, please, please…” Rhys whispered, shivering at the continued lapping motions of Jack’s tongue against his most intimate of areas.

Every thought in Rhys’ head evaporated, his guilt smothered by the intense waves of desire and need which he was consumed by. Jack knew exactly how to make everything all about him; to make Rhys come apart at the seams, to make him so desperate that he couldn’t _think_ past the rapturous pleasure which ripped through him.

“Jack!” Rhys pleaded, his face burning as he pressed it into the pillows, rolling his hips back against Jack’s tongue eagerly.“Oh god, Jack… _Jack_!” He gasped, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he trembled, his fingers clutching at the sheets as if they were the only thing keeping him from falling off.

He knew deep down that he was playing right into Jack’s hands; that when he woke up from this daze, he would be disgusted with himself and that the level of his betrayal was astronomical… but now, in this moment; his body felt entirely _alive_.

Jack seemed to sense the change in him, as he always did. He growled possessively, his tongue thrusting deeper, faster into Rhys’ ass; drawing more lewd and louder pleas from the Omega as his desperation grew. His tongue was merciless, driving Rhys to the edge or orgasm, before retreating and lapping softly at the crinkled ring of tight flesh.

“ _Jack!_ ” Rhys cried urgently, a tortured sob ripping from his throat as Jack repeated his favourite method of torment several times more, before finally relenting with a deep rumble in his chest; his lips shuffling over Rhys’ sensitive skin toward his shoulder.

“Ready, Cupcake?” Jack whispered hoarsely, nosing at Rhys’ bonding gland as he shivered and trembled beneath him.

“ _Please_ -” Rhys pleaded, panting heavily as he rubbed his burning face in the soft pillows. “Jack, please…” he whispered urgently, panting with near exhaustion as Jack’s chest vibrated with a smug purr.

Rhys whined, rocking his hips back against Jack as the Alpha shifted backward, kneeling behind him and dragging his fingers through the slick coating Rhys’ entrance; smearing it over his cock as he stroked himself slowly and watched Rhys wave his ass before his face imploringly. “Alright, Rhysie…” Jack murmured, smoothing his hand over Rhys’ ass cheek softly. “Jack’s got you.” He repeated, nudging the head of his cock against Rhys’ entrance and gliding his hands to Rhys’ hips.

Rhys howled when Jack thrust into him with a single sudden motion, his body pulsing with restless energy as he was _finally_ filled with Alpha dick. “Oh _god_ , yes!” He gasped, shuddering as his fingers clenched in the sheets tightly. “Jack… Jack, _please_ , Jack-!” He whimpered, scrunching his eyes shut and relishing the glide of Jack’s hard shaft within his slick walls.

“Ah, Rhysie…” Jack sighed, his fingers tightening briefly on Rhys’ hips; not quite hard enough to bruise, but enough to leave faint red marks for the next ten minutes or so. “I missed you screaming my name, Cupcake.” He mused quietly, lazily thrusting into Rhys’ ass. He leaned forward, dragging his tongue over Rhys’ bonding gland as he shuddered and whimpered with bliss. “Let’s hear you scream it a little _longer..._ and a little _louder,_ hmm?” He whispered seductively in Rhys’ ear, kissing his throat with unusual softness, before straightening behind him and pulling his hips all the way back; and snapping them forward abruptly.

“ _Ah_ !” Rhys howled blissfully, pleasure bursting like fireworks throughout his body, his heart racing as he moaned lewdly and gasped for breath. “Yes… oh god, yes… _Jack-_ ” he rambled, his legs shaking from the overwhelming force of the pleasure which coursed through him, as Jack thrust with powerful, demanding motions; roughly thrusting into Rhys' prostate with an accuracy that was borne of many hours of practice.

"You like that, Rhysie?" Jack taunted in a low drawl, chuckling when the Omega mewled and tried to bury his face in the pillows in lieu of answering. "Ah, ah, ah..." Jack rasped breathlessly, snapping his hips with quick, sharp motions and swatting Rhys' ass cheek with the open palm of his hand. "Use your _words_ , Cupcake."

"Ah!" Rhys cried, his fingers curled desperately into the sheets as he panted raggedly and rocked his ass back to meet the Alpha’s brutal movements. He whined when Jack jerked back, almost pulling out completely as he paused and gripped Rhys’ hips tightly; preventing him from stimulating himself in any way. “No! Jack!” Rhys whimpered, tears of shame burning in the corners of his eyes as he turned his head and peered upside down at the Alpha from an awkward angle, beneath his own arm.

Jack slowly inched himself forward, teasing Rhys’ entrance with the slowest of motions, barely entering him; before pulling out again. “ _Say_ it _.”_ Jack ordered, repeating his tortuous teasing again.Rhys bit his lip, resisting for all of another heartbeat; before the needs of his body won out over his stubbornness. 

“ _Fuck_! You sadistic bastard…” he hissed, closing his eyes briefly as he tried to bite back the words which he felt bubbling in his throat, despite knowing it was a lost cause.He needed this.“ _Yes_ ,” he snarled, opening his eyes to glare up at Jack irritably. “ _Yes_ , I fucking like that you egotistical _maniac…_ and you don’t need me to fucking _tell_ you that because you fucking _know_ that!” He whispered scathingly, his cheeks stained with a heavy blush. "You know damn fucking well that if I _didn't_ _fucking like it_ , I wouldn't fucking be here! So stop _fucking_ talking and just fucki _\- ah!_ " Rhys broke off with a whimper as Jack snapped his hips forward roughly and simultaneously leaned over Rhys' back, his fingers twisting themselves in the brunet's hair and tugging his head back abruptly.

" _Language_ , Rhysie…" Jack hissed in his ear, sucking his earlobe between his teeth and nipping the soft flesh sharply. "You say you're sorry, right now Princess… or this ends here; and you go home with a goddamn bung in your ass." He threatened.

Rhys swallowed thickly, staring at the ceiling as he tried to force a string of curse words at the Alpha. He blinked slowly, shuddering as Jack nudged the head of his cock over Rhys' prostate. Finally he sucked in a trembling breath, closing his eyes guiltily as he licked his lips. "I-I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Cupcake, I couldn't hear you, there…" Jack drawled tauntingly, as Rhys grit his teeth and clutched at the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "You're gonna have to speak up a little bit." He said, rocking his hips with Rhys' and nipping at his shoulder playfully.

Rhys choked as his legs buckled, his dick throbbing painfully as Jack teased him _just enough._ "I-I'm… _shit-_ " he coughed, a needy sob tearing from his throat as Jack's smug grin just barely appeared above him. " _Jack_ ! I'm sorry, Jack! _Please_ !" He pleaded brokenly, closing his eyes and gasping when Jack pulled his hips back and rewarded him with a hard thrust to his prostate. "I'm so sorry, please… _please_ don't send me away! Jack, _please_ ; I _need_ you…" he begged, ignoring the hot tears of guilt and betrayal which he could feel escaping from beneath his eyelids. 

Jack chuckled darkly, but the drag of his tongue over Rhys' bonding gland was contrarily soft and gentle. "Oh, Cupcake…" he murmured, kissing the sensitive area lightly. "I know." He whispered in Rhys' ear, licking at the jumping pulse in his throat briefly, before pressing his hand over Rhys' bonding gland and shoving his face down into the pillows. "Here we go, Princess… Jack's got you. I know what you need." He growled, his hips snapping sharply as he thrust into Rhys with bard, rough movements that made the Omega mewl and cry with blissful delight.

" _Ooooh_ , yeah… that's it, Cupcake." Jack hissed from above him, as Rhys' cries were muffled by the pillows which half covered his face. "That's it," Jack grunted over the rapid sound of slapping flesh. "Give it to me, Cupcake… what's my name, Rhysie?"

"Jack!" Rhys screamed, unable to deny the Alpha when his body was so utterly overwhelmed by sensation; his ass greedily sucking Jack's dick deeper as he held Rhys in place and quickened the rough snap of his hips. "Jack! _Jack!_ "

"Oh, yeah, that's right, Rhysie…" Jack snarled, his fingernails dragging lightly over the back of Rhys' neck, driving the Omega into a near frenzy as his dick throbbed, fire burning in his gut like a tightly wound coil. "Only _one_ goddamn Alpha dick gets you this hot, huh? Get's you this slick?" He demanded between sharp bursts of movement from his hips, each a rough jab at Rhys' prostate. "Only _one_ goddamn Alpha can make you feel this good?"

" _Yes_ !" Rhys sobbed, whimpering needily as his whole body trembled with the building pressure in his gut, a hazy cloud fogging his brain; making it impossible to lie. "Yes, Jack… only one," he mumbled between tortured cries of bliss. "Only you, Jack… yes, yes, _oh fuck…_ yes _!_ " He howled desperately, rubbing his face over the pillows to try and counter the overstimulation of his body.

Jack's chest rumbled with pride, his stomach and chest plastering themselves to Rhys' back as he leaned over him and lifted the Omega's face from the pillows. "Only _me_." He agreed in a vehement whisper, sealing his mouth over Rhys' and devouring his lips hungrily.

The Alpha's free hand slid over Rhys' hip, his fingers curling around the Omega's neglected cock and stroking slowly. "C'mon, Rhysie… come for _Jack_." He whispered thickly, roughly claiming the Omega's lips again in a deep kiss and swallowing Rhys' screams of euphoria when he obeyed the command.

Rhys' body was awash with electricity, the fire coil in his gut springing free and blazing through him like a raging inferno. His dick pulsed in Jack's hand, coating the Alpha with the sticky evidence of his release as Jack stroked him through his orgasm. His mind was a pleasant haze, thoughts obscured by the white static of bliss, as he returned Jack's hard kiss hungrily.

Jack's chest rumbled against his back, satisfaction radiating from him as Rhys rode out his high; the Alpha's dick teasing Rhys' prostate with slow but determined movements, his teeth capturing Rhys lower lip between them as he slid into the Omega as deep as he was able; grunting and growling at his own release. His hips twitched occasionally, nudging Rhys' prostate and stimulating him gently, as his consuming kiss resumed.

Rhys was pliant, obediently returning Jack's rough demands now he was sated, purring contently as the Alpha rocked against him to milk himself dry, before pulling free of Rhys' ass and laying beside him. His fingers toyed with Rhys' bonding gland lightly, his lips trailing from the Omega's lips to his throat with surprising gentility, after such a dominating display. 

It was some time later, before the Alpha finally broke the silence which had fallen over them. "Bond with me, Rhysie…" Jack whispered, mouthing at the sensitive skin at the hollow of Rhys' throat, as the Omega stared at the wall over his head.

With the haze of orgasm and stimulation fading, the guilt and the self loathing for his betrayal had been creeping back into his senses for some time. He blinked slowly at Jack's suggestion, drawing in a deep breath to sigh tiredly. "No, Jack." He muttered, repeating his same answer from all the other times Jack had made the same suggestion after one of their… _sessions_.

"You know you want to." Jack insisted, his teeth grazing Rhys' collarbone, scraping just hard enough to sting; but not hard enough to mark him, though Rhys knew he wanted to.

Rhys also knew there was truth to Jack's words. There was a part of him that _did_ want to bond Jack; and if he was honest, it was a very large part of him. "No, I don't." He lied, rather than confirm what the Alpha already knew. He rolled away from Jack, tearing himself away from his touches and his kisses and folding in on himself, as he hundched at the edge of the bed.

Jack sighed behind him. "We gonna go through this again, Cupcake?" He complained, reaching over to trail a single finger down Rhys' spine. "Can't we skip all this, and just _cuddle_?" He snorted.

Rhys gripped the edge of the mattress tightly, scrunching his eyes closed as he grit his teeth and shivered beneath Jack's touch. "You wouldn't cuddle if your life depended on it." Rhys muttered, pushing himself to his feet and swaying as his legs trembled beneath his weight, his body still overwhelmed by the Alpha's treatment of him. "I'm going home." He said, opening his eyes and looking around to locate his jeans.

Jack chuckled, folding his arms beneath his head as he watched Rhys find and retrieve his clothes from the bed. "Might wanna clean up a little first, Cupcake." He snickered. "Unless ya wanna take a little present home to TimTam's." 

Rhys hesitated with one foot in his boxers, flushing pink as Jack snorted and chuckled darkly. "Shut up." He muttered, turning and stalking away to the bathroom across the hall with his jeans and boxers in hand.

Rhys hated Jack. He hated that the Alpha could just lay there after such a betrayal of someone so close to him, that he could seriously think to ask Rhys to be his; when he was nothing but an overgrown playboy.

It hadn't always been like this between them of course, no, things had only changed after that time when Timothy had been out of town, busy with work; the night Jack had come over and kept Rhys company, the pair both drinking just a little too much and going a little too far with the 'comforting' when Rhys had broken down and admitted that Timothy had been more interested in work than _him_ for some time now.

Rhys felt bile bubble in his throat, loathing himself for all the times in which he had betrayed Timothy, each secret tryst, each thrilling affair only making the Omega hate himself more… and yet, he still kept crawling back. Rhys looked at himself in the mirror over the bathroom sink narrowing his eyes at his reflection as he took in his bright, lively eyes and his rosy cheeks, still flushed from the excitement and his pleasure. "You're disgusting." He muttered to himself.

Lowering his eyes to the sink, Rhys tried to ignore the swelling tide of nausea in his gut, instead turning on the faucets and plugging the sink. He turned off the taps when the sink was full, using the sponge on the side to gather some water and begin quickly but methodically cleaning himself. He would take a shower when he got home too, but he did his best to clean away the evidence of his betrayal… and to dampen the stink of Jack which no doubt clung to his skin.

Rhys sucked in a deep breath as he finished, toweling himself off quickly and pulling on his boxers and jeans before Jack could come and taunt him further. He then slipped out the bathroom and made a beeline for the front door, hoping to avoid the Alpha entirely; and failing spectacularly.

Jack knew him too well; waiting by the door with a smug grin, his arms folded over his chest and his legs crossed as he leaned one shoulder against the wall and dangled Rhys' t-shirt from his finger. "Why, it almost feels like you weren't gonna say goodbye, Cupcake." He snickered.

Rhys scowled and snatched up his t-shirt, pulling over his head to hide the tears of resentment and frustration in the corners of his eyes. " _Goodbye_ ," he hissed between his teeth, trying to step around Jack to escape through the door.

"What, not even a 'thankyou, Jack'?" The Alpha snorted, turning and placing his palm on the door, preventing Rhys from immediate escape. "I'm starting to think you only come see me for my body, Cupcake…" he teased, leaning close as if to kiss Rhys, who only just reared back in time to avoid the Alpha's lips. "Stay, Rhysie… we both know you wanna. I'll keep you satisfied, I know how to make you happy." He repeated, his fingers creeping over Rhys' wrist suggestively.

Rhys swallowed down the thrill of excitement at the Alpha's dark promise, refusing to acknowledge the giddy flip of his stomach as always. "No, Jack." He forced himself to say, shaking his head as he shivered from Jack's teasing touch at his wrist. "You'd keep me fucked… but you wouldn't know how to keep me happy. You don't _do_ settling down, monogamy, marriage, _a family_." He said, closing his eyes as disappointment swept through him. "I'd just be one of many… and I don't want to share."

"Funny, you don't seem to mind _being_ shared," Jack quipped lightly, missing Rhys' guilty flinch as he watched his fingers dance around the Omega's wrist. "Little hypocritical there, aren't you?" He suggested, as Rhys hung his head and stared at the floor. "Maybe I'd change for you, Rhysie. Maybe, for you… maybe I'd be what you wanted."

Rhys held his breath to keep from gasping, his eyes widening fractionally at the new offer. He struggled to find a response, his heart racing with excitement at the idea of being Jack's all the time, no guilt, no lies, no betrayal… until Jack got bored. 

Reality slapped Rhys in the face like a sledgehammer, his breath escaping him in a quiet rush as his heart sank. "You can't change, Jack." He said quietly, shaking his head as he looked up at the Alpha slowly. "Not for me… and probably not even for you." He said, pausing to let Jack try and argue further, though the Alpha seemed to concede the point. "I _love_ Tim." He said firmly.

Jack snorted, rolling his eyes as he released Rhys' wrist. "Sure, sure, Cupcake. Love him so much, it's _my_ name you scream when _I_ give you what you need. When _I_ satisfy you 'cause he can't anymore… or just won't." He snorted, re-folding his arms over his chest as he stared back at Rhys with a sarcastic grin. "Well, guess I'll see you next week then, Rhysie."

Rhys bristled at the assumption, standing to his full height as he tried to stare Jack down. "No, you _won't._ " He said, pretending not to notice the disappointed waver in his voice. "It's my heat; Tim's going to be off work, seeing to me all week." He said, not sure why his heart sank when Jack averted his eyes, the Alpha's jaw tightening as he narrowed his eyes at the floor. "I won't be back again, Jack. This was a mistake… I-I won't be back."

Jack chuckled darkly, clearly hearing the lie in Rhys' promise just as he did. "Sure thing, Rhysie. We both know it's inevitable you come crawling back again sometime... but you keep lying to yourself if you gotta, Cupcake." He sneered, stepping back to allow Rhys to open the front door. "Have a nice heat; try not to think of _me_."

Rhys swallowed heavily, refusing to acknowledge the hot stinging in his eyes. "I won't." He said thickly, darting through the door before Jack could say anything more and scurrying back through the hole in the hedge, practically running back to his car in his desperation to get away. He all but fell into his car, his chest hitching with dry sobs of shame and resentment, bitter regret clawing at his heart, as he shoved the key into the ignition and revved the engine to life with an angry snarl.

He didn't care if anyone saw him now. Hell, maybe part of him wanted them to, so he could finally be punished for being so disgusting; betraying Tim once again with his own twin.

Rhys fought with himself for the entire drive to the ice cream parlour, barely having got a grip on his emotional state to stride in and purchase his ice cream. At least there were no queues for him to wait in; the only good thing about a twenty four hour ice cream shop, very few people up to take advantage of it. When he got back to the car, he tossed his bag carelessly to the passenger seat, leaning his forehead against the steering wheel, sucking in deep, trembling breaths as he tried to stop his hands from shaking. With a sigh, Rhys finally sat back and started the car, returning home at last to his partner. 

Rhys loved Timothy; it was true. Timothy was everything he wanted in a mate. He was kind, reliable, honest and loyal… everything both Jack and Rhys weren't, apparently. Rhys knew there was no future for him with Jack; the Alpha would never change his ways. Even if Rhys did bond with him, Jack would still be Jack; and he would never be satisfied with just one lover.

Rhys had made a mistake in going to the Alpha. Had repeated the mistake a few too many times to be able to _really_ be able to label it a mistake… but that was over now. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, repeating to himself in his head; _it was over_. Next week would be his heat. Timothy would take care of him, and afterwards he would forget everything that had ever happened with Jack; he would never think of the other Alpha again.

Rhys repeated the lie all the way home. He repeated the lie as he parked the car and grabbed his ice cream. 

He repeated the lie as he made his way upstairs, his body aching in all the most delicious of ways as he unlocked the apartment door and walked in as quietly as possible. 

He repeated the lie as he paused to listen to Tim, yelling on the phone in his office about something that the Omega didn't even register.

He repeated the lie as he put away the ice cream silently, leaving Tim's card and his keys on the side as he made his way to the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes, throwing them straight into the hamper.

He repeated the lie as he turned on the taps, too hot for him but relishing the burn against his skin; hiding the last of Jack's faint pink marks beneath the scalding touch of the hot water.

He repeated the lie, as he crawled into bed afterwards, curling into a ball and staring emptily at the wall across from him; waiting for unconsciousness to steal him away from reality and grant him blessed freedom of the guilt and self loathing which he was consumed by.

He repeated the lie; even though he knew Jack was right. In the end...

It was inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an ABSOLUTE piece of shit  
> I would rewrite it but alas, i do not condone scrapping work  
> So; i am SO SORRY for this... drivel
> 
> Will start C3 tonight for you all  
> Just...
> 
> Sorry 
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Inevitable** .

Rhys woke slowly the following morning. He wasn’t sure if it was the guilt which made him sleep so late, or just utter exhaustion after such an…  _ active _ evening. He reluctantly opened his eyes to face the light of what he expected would be yet another day filled with familiar lies and disappointment; only vaguely surprised that his first thought was to wonder if Jack was thinking about him.

The idea was so ridiculous he actually snorted with amusement despite the distinct urge to vomit, rolling his eyes as he scrubbed his face with the heels of his palms and yawned quietly. Despite being tired enough that he could easily roll over and just go back to sleep, Rhys threw his feet over the edge of the bed instead, heading for the bathroom to take a quick shower before he would have to face Tim.

From the distinct lack of cuddling when he woke up, he was fairly confident the Alpha had pulled another all nighter and was most likely asleep in his make-shift office; so another shower couldn’t really hurt, considering he must have stunk of Jack when he finally came home in the early hours of the morning.

Rhys plodded to the bathroom tiredly, sighing and flinching when he saw the laundry hamper; his clothes within a vivid reminder of his time with the  _ other  _ Alpha in his life.

Rhys swallowed heavily, averting his eyes as they stung and watered, his fingers curling around the door frame and gripping it tightly for a short pause, before he sucked in a deep breath and stalked over to the sink. He opened the mirror cabinet above it and took out a small vitamin bottle, shaking a pill into his palm and placing it in his mouth, before swallowing it down with a handful of water from the faucet.

Just in case Jack was as fertile as he always bragged.

He supposed he was lucky Tim never decided to take any vitamins… or perhaps he was just enabled. 

With a shake of his head, he turned and forced himself to walk over to the hamper, grabbing it roughly and dragging it through to the kitchen. He bit his lip and held his breath as he opened the washing machine door and grabbed a handful of clothes, shoving them in roughly and hoping he didn’t catch any scent of Jack… he didn’t want his resolve to stay away to be tested again any time soon.

Rhys set the machine to a decent, thorough clean, scowling as he jabbed the buttons angrily and watched the cycle begin slowly. When it had done three full revolutions, Rhys sighed and ran a hand through his hair, deflating slightly as he turned and made his way back to the bathroom.

He peeled off his underwear, rolling his eyes in frustration as he realised he’d just started the machine, shaking his head and dropping the garment to the floor as he stepped into the shower again.

He sighed as he turned on the faucets, this time to stand beneath a pleasant stream of hot but not scalding water. He closed his eyes and turned his face up into the flowing water, allowing it to trickle over his face; as if it could wash away the guilt from his soul, though he knew that was never going to happen.

After what seemed like an age Rhys finally moved, ducking his hair under the water and then shaking it out, flicking water across the tiles and the shower curtain as he reached for his shampoo. He poured a liberal amount into his palm, just to be safe; and then reached up to begin scrubbing his hair vigorously.

Why the hell had Timothy had to go out of town that night, a little over eight months ago? Well, besides ‘The Project’ needing him to, of course. Rhys scowled as he rinsed the suds from his hair, threading his fingers through the short locks to smooth it back from his face as much as possible. He reached for his conditioner, pouring a  _ more _ than liberal dose to his palm and slowly smearing it over his hair, careful to untangle it as he went; for maximum silkiness when he was done.

Rhys sighed, thinking back to the night he’d been drinking alone in the apartment, annoyed with Timothy for leaving and fully intending on drinking himself to sleep. He remembered how Jack had only come by to see Tim, for a signature on something, or so Rhys thought… so much had happened since, it was hard to be certain.

Jack had been… sweet, in his own way. As much as Jack ever was anyway. He’d stayed with Rhys a time, making sure he didn’t hurt himself as he bumbled around the apartment, ranting about Timothy’s stupid ‘Project’ and how he hoped the Alpha’s whole journey was miserable. Jack had laughed, helping himself to several drinks as Rhys amused him with his petty ranting and complaining, before his mood had sunk further, leaving him only depressed and sulky.

Jack was fairly drunk by then too, actually being  _ kind _ and allowing the Omega to cuddle with him for comfort. Rhys had mewled and cried pathetically, while Jack listened and stroked his shoulder soothingly; holding him close and letting him talk himself out.

Rhys frowned as he tipped his head back to rinse his hair in the shower, unclear on just how he’d come to think that kissing Jack at that point would ever be anything but bad news, but then Jack had taken over; demanding, hot and forceful in all the ways which Rhys had never known before.

He’d loved every second of the Alpha’s attention that night; and he’d never felt so satisfied from sex before. The only problem, was that he’d never felt so satisfied since then either. Except…

Except when Jack touched him.

The problem was that after having had the self proclaimed  _ Handsome _ Jack devote his attention to him... once Rhys had felt for himself the Alpha’s determination to both give and seek pleasure through Rhys’ body; once he’d felt his firm touch, confident and rough when he wished… Rhys had been unable to still find true excitement or satisfaction in Timothy’s careful touches; like Rhys was a fragile doll and he was scared to break him.

Jack knew what Rhys could take, he didn’t stop to think Rhys might be hurt; because he knew Rhys  _ wanted _ to live on the edge. He wanted to be controlled, not to control, not to be  _ safe _ . Not in  _ that _ regard.

He shook his head as he pushed the thoughts away, trying to forget all the times which he’d caved to his desires and gone to the Alpha. After awhile, Jack had recognised the pattern; he’d refused to let Rhys convince himself he was still home with Timothy, forcing him to face what he was doing or go without. At first Rhys had stood firm, going home unsatisfied when the Alpha challenged him… but it wasn’t long before he crawled back to Jack again, desperate like a drug addict, itching for their next fix.

Rhys wished he could say that he’d been strong enough to walk away for good, but the truth was he always went crawling back eventually. Sometimes he managed to resist for longer than others, but there would always come a time when he would grow frustrated. When he needed a firm hand and to be treated a little less… carefully.

Rhys turned his face into the water, gasping as it stung his eyes, though it gave them a reason to be rimmed with red at least. He grabbed the yellow scrunchie from the hook beneath the rail where the shower gel stood; applying a large squirt and squeezing to make the scrunchie foam and bubble, before he attacked his skin with it vigorously.

There was no way he could ever get himself clean of course, after the depth of his betrayal; and just how many times he'd  _ repeated _ said betrayal... that boat had long since sailed. But he could at least try to scrub away the lingering traces of Jack's touch from his skin.

Rhys yelped in surprise when he was startled from his vicious cleansing by gentle hands folding around his waist. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were angry..." Rhys' breath caught, panic clutching at his chest like an iron vice as he wondered if this was the time he was finally caught out. He stiffened, about to start hyperventilating, when Timothy's lips brushed his shoulder gently. "I'm so sorry, baby."

Rhys forced himself to blink slowly, swallowing down his guilt and hysteria as Tim reached around him for the scrunchie, plucking it from his frozen, clawed hands and beginning to clean Rhys' back gently. "Y-you…" he stammered, trying to understand what parallel world he'd fallen into where  _ Rhys _ had betrayed him, but  _ Tim _ was apologising for it.

"I promised I would be all yours once you got home," Tim sighed, as Rhys blinked slowly, recalling the rest of his evening. "I didn't even hear you get back… why didn't you come get me and drag me to bed?" 

Rhys flinched, closing his eyes as several answers flit through his mind.  _ Because I betrayed you. Because I was ashamed. Because I stank of your twin. _ He drew in a deep breath, swallowing down the bile which bubbled in his throat with his guilt. "You were on the phone…" he forced out instead, barely managing to produce a strained whisper over the softly streaming water. "It sounded important."

Tim washed Rhys' shoulders and then nuzzled the back of his neck gently. "You're too good for me." He whispered.

Rhys couldn't hold back the semi-hysterical bubble of laughter which escaped him. The very thought that Rhys was in any way good, let alone  _ too _ good for the Alpha… it was worse than laughable.

"Let me make it up to you." Tim murmured in his ear, mistaking Rhys' guilty shiver for one of excitement.

Rhys turned to make his excuses, but he was silenced by Timothy's gentle kiss. The Alpha wasn't demanding, didn't force Rhys' lips to part with his tongue and plunder his mouth victoriously. Tim kissed him gently, his tongue soft and inquisitive where Jack's was hard and determined.

Rhys trembled, caught somewhere between past and present as he was overwhelmed by the memory of Jack's demands; and the reality of Timothy's request. His hands hovered uncertainly before the Alpha's shoulders, wanting to pull him closer and burn away Jack's touch from his memory, but also wanting to push Tim away and wallow in his guilt and self loathing as he knew he deserved.

Timothy made his decision for him, pulling him closer by the waist and drifting his fingers over Rhys' bare torso, tickling his stomach lightly beneath the gentle water flow, before dropping lower to curl around his dick. Rhys whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as he bucked into Tim's slow and careful strokes. "Tim, I-" he panted when Timothy's lips left his to trail over his cheek lovingly, finding his throat and smothering it in gentle kisses and licks of affection.

"Shhh," Tim murmured, squeezing Rhys' shaft lightly. "I'm so sorry, Rhys. Let me make it up to you..."

Rhys almost laughed at the notion that  _ Timothy  _ had to make anything up to  _ Rhys _ . The very notion would sure be laughable to the Alpha too, if he knew what Rhys had done the night before; and so many others like it. His semi-hysterical babble was prevented though, by Tim's gently questing lips, drawing him into a light but sensual kiss. He whined quietly, torn between pleasure and guilt as Tim kissed him with such an overwhelming sense of love and devotion that the Omega's heart fluttered in his chest.

"Come with me." Timothy whispered against Rhys' lips, gently intertwining their fingers and tugging him toward the hallway. Rhys barely remembered to shut off the water, before following after Tim helplessly.

The Alpha led him to the bedroom without event; and Rhys cursed himself for comparing the journey to that of his journey to the bedroom with Jack the previous evening. There was no ferocious biting, no devouring kiss, no all consuming passion… but Tim's love and affection was palpable all around them. 

Rhys tried desperately to focus on that, to remember that Tim's constantly gentle and loving nature was much more meaningful than Jack's burning but fleeting passion. 

Safer.

He tried not to think about the kind of person he must be, to be prioritising safety and security over what he clearly wanted and  _ needed _ in his life. He didn't want to face just how much he didn't deserve Tim in the first place, let alone how completely he'd betrayed him. Repeatedly.

Tim saved him from further internal reprimanding, turning to face him beside the bed and drawing him into a soft kiss which deepened slowly. Rhys whined softly, arching closer as Tim's warm palm curled around his dick and stroked him slowly, his thumb trailing through the beaded pre-cum at the slit and smearing it over his shaft. His other hand pressed insistently to Rhys' hip, urging him to the bed.

Rhys hesitated, swallowing thickly before he knelt on the edge of the bed, his hand curling around Tim's wrist so he could tug the Alpha down after him. As soon as Tim was close enough, Rhys surged forward, cupping the Alpha's face with his hands and drawing him into a deep kiss which bordered upon urgent; desperate to show the Alpha that he loved  _ him _ … or at least that's what he tried to convince himself.

Timothy smiled, easing Rhys' kiss and urging him onto his back. Rhys fell back with a sigh, which was carefully disguised by a whine. Tim was frustratingly in control, even with kissing; and Rhys was only too aware that he was in for a long session of the Alpha's worship and affection. He stared at the ceiling as Tim's kisses trailed over his collarbone, soft and fleeting touches which were meant to be soothing… but to Rhys were only maddening. He folded his arm behind his head, his fingers clutching at his hair and tugging tightly; contrasting Timothy's gentility with the contrasting hostility which he'd grown to crave from-

"Shhh," Tim murmured, his tongue flicking the head of Rhys' cock; startling him from his internal agonising. "I promise I'll make it all up to you, baby…" he repeated, as Rhys felt the flicker of a frown crease his brow; wondering just what reality he lived in, that he was able to betray the Alpha by sleeping with his twin… and Timothy was the one 'making it up' to Rhys. Before he could delve  _ too _ deep into the mystery however, Rhys' brow smoothed out again; a breathy whine escaping him as Tim slowly lowered his lips around his cock.

Rhys’ breath quickened, his body awakening with arousal beneath Tim’s careful and determined ministrations. Rhys shivered, closing his eyes and biting his lip as Tim’s lips dragged over his shaft; carefully protecting him from the Alpha’s teeth. It was considerate… but, Rhys didn’t want  _ considerate. _

Rhys tried to push away all the comparisons, tried to focus on the feel of  _ Timothy’s _ hand ghosting over his hip, of  _ Timothy’s _ tongue lapping teasingly at his balls… but the more he tried to tell himself that this was where he wanted to be, the more he felt the building fire in his gut begin to cool, his arousal waning at the thought of being ‘treasured’ and ‘worshipped’ as opposed to-

Rhys gasped as he helplessly recalled the previous evening, Jack’s hand firm across his throat and rough as he stroked Rhys’ dick. “That’s it, baby…” Tim murmured from somewhere between his legs, his tongue tracing Rhys’ hard shaft as his fingers teased the slick which had begun to trickle from his ass.

The guilt of having his dick in  _ Tim’s _ mouth and his thoughts lingering on  _ Jack _ almost made Rhys want to call this whole ridiculous attempt at intimacy… but the thought of having to explain  _ why  _ to Tim was even more nauseating than the guilt, so he bit his lip; and pretended he wasn’t using the other Alpha to get him through the most fucked up sexual experience he’d found himself at the centre of.

He arched his back from the bed as Tim swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, not because of the Alpha’s motion; but because he imagined Jack’s teeth scraping along the length of his shaft, while Rhys’ wrists were tied to the headboard; unable to touch the Alpha until he’d declared it was allowed.

As Tim’s fingers slid through the slick which had gathered at Rhys’ entrance and carefully eased inside him; Rhys’ breath hitched, a moan escaping him as he recalled Jack’s hand gripping his hair tightly, holding him still as he thrust into Rhys’ mouth and smirked when he choked.

“ _ Ah _ !” Rhys cried, his free hand fisting the sheets as he wondered distantly how fucked up he was to be so utterly torn between the two Alpha’s, when they were so completely different in every way… except for their faces, of course. “Oh, god…” he hissed, rocking his hips down against Tim’s gently questing fingers, minorly frustrated that there was no teasing nor consequence for his demanding behaviour, but too lost in his mental sex-capade to try and tempt Tim out of his comfort zone at present. 

Tim was clearly pleased with Rhys' renewed enthusiasm, sucking at the head of his dick with intermittent flicks of his tongue, his fingers inching ever closer to their goal within the Omega's ass, as Rhys shuddered and whimpered. “Oh, god…” he whispered, his lip trembling as he felt the ghost of Jack’s firm hand trailing over his shoulder, closing over his throat as the Alpha leaned closer to whisper dark, filthy promises in his ear. “ _ Oh- _ ”

Rhys could feel his heart clamouring urgently against his ribs, trying to climb out of his throat as he panted for breath and screwed his eyes tightly shut. He knew if he opened his eyes and looked down at Tim, this entire charade would be over… and crazy, fucked up and  _ awful _ person that Rhys was; he didn’t want it to be over just yet.

“ _ Ah _ !” The Omega cried, gasping and shivering as Tim’s fingers dragged gently but insistently across his prostate. He parted his legs further, hooking one over Tim's shoulder as his body shook with repressed pleasure. 

He could feel Jack's taunting grin against his skin, his own fingers mimicking Jack's sharp tugs in his hair as the Alpha brought him to the peak of orgasm; and then held him there for however long he desired to hear the Omega plead and beg for release. Rhys whimpered and whined, straining restlessly as he imagined Jack's firm hands pressing his knees back to his chest, aligning his dick with Rhys' entrance and thrusting in; foregoing the prep or foreplay as he immediately set a brutal pace, growling possessively for that short time where they were entwined together.

As Tim prodded his prostate carefully but determinedly, sucking at the Omega's cock hungrily, Rhys panted heavily, feeling the pressure in his gut bubble and simmer; holding his breath as he recalled the way Jack had pressed his shoulders down to the bed, his ass in the air as the Alpha sought his own pleasure before Rhys'... but still ended up roughly stroking the Omega through his own orgasm.

Rhys felt the whine building in his throat, throwing his free arm over his eyes as he lowered his hand to the back of his neck, dragging his fingernails over his bonding gland as Jack did to reward him for good behaviour. " _ Ah _ ,  _ J- _ " before the condemning cry could further leave his lips, Rhys shifted his arm and bit down into the side of his hand. He whimpered, his hips rolling loosely as his ass pulsed around Tim's fingers, his dick erupting as a quiet growl of satisfaction rumbled in the Alpha's chest.

Rhys panted rapidly, shivering and twitching as his orgasm washed through him like a wave of fire, straight from the blazing inferno of hell which he'd willingly run straight into. All because if Jack.

_ Handsome _ fucking smug, goddamn  _ asshole _ Jack.

Rhys swallowed thickly, his high quickly reverting to panic as he became aware of just what he'd been about to yell before he'd managed to shut himself. He released his teeth from his captive hand, wincing at the sting of the deep indentations which he left behind. "J… J…" he babbled nonsensically, floundering for something to say as his chest heaved, the fingers behind his head tugging at the short strands sharply. " _ Jesus _ … Tim, I-" he finally coughed in a strained, hiccupping as Tim sucked softly at his deflating dick, licking the traces of the Omega's orgasm away. "I… I…"

Words stuck in his throat, confessions, apologies, pleas for forgiveness; all sticking together in a solid lump which felt like it was about to choke him. 

"Hey, shhh…" Tim soothed, though it only made the awful guilt which was churning in Rhys' stomach worsen. "Damn, that was a  _ good _ one, huh? Maybe that really  _ does _ help make up for everything after all." He chuckled, easing his fingers from Rhys' ass and kissing his naval, as Rhys threw his arm over his eyes to hide the moisture collecting there.

"Tim-" he sniffed, struggling with the guilt and the disgust he felt for himself as he tried to do the right thing at last. "Tim, I- I-"

"Shh, baby, it's okay… it's been awhile since I showered you with some affection like that." Tim soothed, his hands gentle as they prised Rhys' arm from over his eyes, peerng down at him with an amused grin. "Did I really just fry your brain to the point that you're  _ crying _ ?" He asked, though his eyes were already searching for injury, concerned he'd hurt the Omega somewhere along the road.

Rhys grimaced and turned his head away, pressing his trembling lips together as he closed his eyes and swallowed down the bile and the words he knew he'd never be able to make himself say. "I love you." He mumbled out instead, sniffing and shuddering as Tim rubbed his shoulder gently.

"I know you do." Tim replied, his voice tinged by confusion as Rhys tried desperately to pull himself together.

A surprisingly difficult feat when you just came as hard as Rhys did down one Alpha's throat; due to fantasizing about their twin.

Rhys swallowed thickly, forcing a huff and a watery grin as he reluctantly looked back at Tim. "You are never to tell anyone you literally blew my mind and made me cry." He tried to tease, rolling onto his side and nuzzling Tim's jawline. "I'll be the laughing stock of the century…" he choked, licking his lips as he hid his face from the Alpha.

Tim chuckled and cuddled Rhys closer. "I'll take it to my grave." He whispered playfully, though Rhys was barely able to force a dry chuckle for the Alpha.

Rhys allowed himself to be held for a time, cherishing the comfort he knew he didn't deserve, before his fingers began to creep down over Tim's stomach. "How about I return the favour?" He whispered, his fingers trembling as he wrapped them around Tim's semi-hard shaft and squeezed lightly. "I-"

"Are you sure, Rhys?" Tim asked, frowning faintly as his hands on Rhys' biceps made it impossible for him to do anything but lay still in the Alpha's arms. "You were really… well, you were pretty out of it for a little there, baby." He said, nuzzling Rhys' cheek affectionately. "I can't say that seeing you  _ cry _ is the outcome I was really after." He teased, though the underlying current of concern was clear to see.

"Tim, I'm  _ fine _ ." Rhys bit out between his teeth, scowling at the Alpha petulantly when he chuckled with disbelief. "I was overwhelmed briefly, don't let it go to your head. I'm fine… and I  _ want _ to-"

"Rhys, there's no rule says you have to reciprocate right away… or even at all, if you don't want." Tim said, shaking his head and lifting his hands to cup Rhys' face between his palms. "I'm just happy to have made you feel good, baby."

Rhys narrowed his eyes, carefully squeezing Tim's dick in his hand. "Well  _ maybe _ I just  _ want _ to. Right now." He hissed out, ignoring the Alpha's startled hiss and blink of surprise when he lunged forward to capture his lips with a hungry kiss.

Rhys whined as he crushed himself against Tim, his fingers curled around the Alpha's cock, stroking him with a near urgency as he ran his tongue along the Alpha's upper teeth. He flicked Tim's tongue reproachfully, his fingers squeezing lightly as he wedge his knee between the Alpha's thighs, allowing him to rut against him for added friction.

"Oh god…  _ Rhys _ ," Tim hissed, tearing his lips free and shuffling them over the Omega's cheek to his throat, smothering the area with small nips and licks of affection, his hands eager as they roved over Rhys' body; his thumb pads hovering over the Omega's nipple and circling it teasingly. 

Rhys blinked slowly, shuddering beneath Tim's touch as the Alpha thrust into his hand. He turned his face away, allowing Tim to reach more of his skin as he stroked the Alpha's cock with long movements, carefully squeezing tighter as his hand approached the head; before releasing and gliding back to the base.

Just how Tim liked.

Rhys closed his eyes and bit his lip, listening to Tim's increasing moans and the desperate mutters of his name; nausea swirling in his gut like a crashing wave. 

Tim deserved so much better than Rhys… but the Omega knew he was too selfish to ever leave, to let Tim perhaps find  _ true _ happiness with someone who wouldn't betray him at every opportunity.

"Rhys-" Tim shivered beneath Rhys' touch, the Omega squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he tried not to cry at the mess he'd made of what should have been a perfect; happy ever after. "Rhys… baby, I-"

"I know." Rhys sniffed, his breath catching as he tried to swallow down his grief and guilt. "I love you." He whispered again, as Tim surfaced from his throat and claimed his lips in a deep, sensual kiss; his fingers twitching as he shuddered and surrendered to Rhys' motions, ejaculating over the Omega's still pumping hand.

" _ Oohhh _ ," Tim moaned softly, lifting his hands to Rhys' face and cupping his cheeks gently as his lips moved against Rhys' softly and slowly.

Rhys swallowed the Alpha's moans, using Tim's kiss to stifle his own cries of guilt and despair. His lips lingered against Tim's until his fingers gave a final squeeze to the Alpha's cock, his eyes dropping as he raised his hand and began to lick at the semen which had smeared across his skin.

Anything to avoid having to look in the eyes of the man who trusted him so completely.

"You know, we can just use the shower…" Tim chuckled, amused by Rhys' behaviour. "I promise not to make you all dirty again. You don't have to go all kitten on me and start cleaning up with your tongue… hot as it may be." He teased with a lazy grin.

Rhys tried hard to smother all the negativity and distress he felt, pushing it down to the deepest recess of his mind and locking it away. For now.

"Maybe I'm just warming up for next week." He said thickly, forcing a lopsided grin which he  _ hoped _ was coy, as he peeked up at Tim through his lashes. “You and I both know this is gonna be the only thing I want my diet to consist of during my heat… maybe I’m just getting a headstart.” 

Rhys was desperately hoping his heat would fix whatever part of him had broken, that whatever part of him was attracted to Jack would just… disappear, as he and Tim reconnected. From the lack of laughter at his playful comment and the suddenly awkward shift of the Alpha’s gaze, he had more than a mere suspicion that his hopes were about to be deflated. “Don’t say it-” he began, only for Tim to crumble with guilt.

“It’s only for a couple of days! I should be back in plenty of time!” The Alpha babbled, as Rhys closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to convince himself that he had fallen asleep and this was a nightmare which he quite rightly deserved. “Baby, please… look at me.” Tim pleaded, chafing Rhys’ arms with his palms. “Please, Rhys… I promise; I’ll be back in time for your heat.”

Rhys sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm himself so that his stupid heart wouldn’t keep trying to batter its way out of his chest. “Where?” He bit out, despite the fact that he found he really didn’t  _ care. _

Tim hesitated, clearly distressed by Rhys’ continued avoidance of his gaze. “… Promethea.” The Alpha finally confessed, his hands rubbing soothing circles over Rhys’ shoulders as the Omega’s breath left him in a rushing hiss. “Please, Rhys-”

“That’s a three day  _ journey, _ Tim,  _ each way…  _ and that’s not even including the time you’re actually  _ there _ .” Rhys said, shaking his head as he reluctantly opened his eyes to frown at the Alpha. “My heat is in eight days. You can’t make it.” He said frankly.

“I can!” Tim protested, his eyes pleading as he nuzzled Rhys’ shoulder, unable to reach his face when the Omega turned his head away. “Rhys, I’d take you with me; but you’re not gonna feel safe when your heat hits, not somewhere you don’t know. It’s better for you to be here, but I promise I’ll-”

“Don’t.” Rhys sighed, shimmying out of Timothy’s arms and rolling over on the bed, rolling off the edge and rising to his feet as he privately considered the development a fitting punishment for his actions the previous evening. “Don’t bother to make promises you know can’t keep.” He said emotionlessly, as he stalked out of the room.

Rhys knew it was hardly fair for him to be so contentious toward the Alpha, especially after the things  _ he’d  _ done in the past several months; but the bitter disappointment he felt at this inevitable development was impossible to repress.

The Omega returned to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him and turning on the water in the shower, despite not being bothered about washing himself anymore. Instead, he let himself sink slowly to the floor and stare across the room, wondering if there were perhaps some part of his life which he hadn’t utterly and entirely screwed up.

The following morning saw Rhys sat on the couch in the living room, his expression blank and stony as he pretended to read a book, his head propped in his hand as he stared hollowly down at the pages of incomprehensible squiggles. Tim had asked questions which Rhys hadn’t heard, though he likely wouldn’t have responded even if he had.

The entire affair was painful, even as he looked back on it five days later. Five blurred days of monotony and forced routine, which Rhys barely remembered, except for that they had passed far too slowly. His temperature was rising, light sweats capturing him at night. His heat was ready to hit him in another three days time.

By Rhys’ count, this was it. Tim either had to leave for home  _ today _ , or he would stay on Promethea; and Rhys would have to take his suppressors again, though he’d never cut it quite so close as this before. He wondered if perhaps he should have taken them before Tim left, to be spiteful or to be safe; he wasn’t sure, though he didn’t really care either way at this point.

Rhys’ tapped his foot against the coffee table as he sat on the couch, his fingers clutched tightly around his phone as he pressed his lips into a thin line, waiting for the call which would ultimately decide his fate. Dread knotted in his stomach, his frayed nerves a veritable vipers nest of unease, swirling through his gut as he tried to prepare himself as best he could. 

The vibration of his phone before it rang startled him, the device falling to his lap as it buzzed and began its familiar jingle, muffled by his trousers. Rhys swallowed thickly, sucked in a deep, trembling breath; and picked up the buzzing phone, turning it over to see Tim's goofiest grin staring back at him. He closed his eyes, his stomach tensing with anticipation as he accepted the call and lifted the phone to his ear with silent expectation.

"Rhys," the Omega's lip trembled at Tim's greeting, his tone too familiar by this point for him to mistake the barely hidden guilt and regret. "Baby, I-"

"It's fine." Rhys said robotically, the vipers nest of dread and nerves dulling; hollowing with disappointment and despondency. "I'll go and take my suppressors. Next time, huh?" 

"Rhys, please, don't be mad… there's been a breakthrough! I-"

"I'm not mad." Rhys said quietly, leaning his head back on the couch and opening his eyes, staring at the ceiling vacantly. "I'm just tired. Didn't sleep well." He said, despising the abrupt tone of his voice but suddenly too exhausted to try and inject any life into it. "I think I'll go and lay down after you go."

"I'm so sorry, Rhys…" Tim apologised, clearly wracked with guilt from his tone. 

"I know." Rhys said lightly, pretending not to notice the hot moisture gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"I promise this will be worth it in the long run; and I'll make it up to you as soon as I'm back!" Tim assured him, though Rhys was too tired to do anything but roll his head along the back of the couch at the Alpha's promise. "I  _ will _ be back before the end of the week, Rhys. I promise." The Alpha was almost pleading with his promise; and Rhys managed to force a light hum of confirmation to show he'd heard, though it was an empty kindness to the Alpha, seeing as he'd mostly stopped listening. "I know we were running low on some things… I didn't know if you would feel comfortable going out, so I called Jack-"

"You  _ what?! _ " Rhys exploded, suddenly wide awake and burning with shock and outrage. "What the  _ hell _ did you do that for?" He demanded.

"It's just so he can get you some groceries!" Tim protested. "I know you guys don't get on that well," he tried to soothe, as Rhys flinched like he'd just been slapped around the face with a cement truck. "But I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed… if your heat had started showing symptoms you might take a few more days before you wanted to go out or something."

Rhys bit his lip and stuck his tongue in his cheek, counting to twenty five before exhaling a long, slow sigh. "Tim, as much as I appreciate your concern," Rhys bit out, gritting his teeth together as he gripped his phone with fingers curled into tight claws. "You can go ahead and call that self absorbed, entitled, egotistical, goddamn  _ asshole _ back and tell him I will be  _ just fine _ doing my own groceries;  _ thank you _ ." He growled, barely keeping himself from wincing when his phone buzzed with a new text message.

"C'mon, Rhys, don't be like that…" Tim pleaded. "I only wanted to make sure you'd be okay. If you're really sure, I'll call him back and tell him you're okay, but I'd just feel better knowing you were comfortable and-"

"If you wanted me to be comfortable, you'd be here." Rhys bit out snidely. He seethed in the guilty silence for a moment, before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Look, I'll be fine, okay? I'm going to take my suppressors now, crawl into bed and sleep awhile; and then if I need anything I can go get it." He said, lowering his hand to pinch his thigh, gritting his teeth as another message buzzed in his inbox. "Just… good luck. Be safe and uh, I'll… see you when you get back." He finally sighed, rolling his head back on the couch again.

"I'm sorry, Rhys…" Tim repeated, as Rhys sighed wearily. "Get some sleep, baby… I'll speak to you soon." He promised, as Rhys hummed a vague agreement and hung up the phone, just in time for a third text to hit his inbox.

Rhys scowled, turning off his phone and tossing it onto the coffee table without having read any of the messages. He had  _ no _ intention of letting himself speak to or even  _ think _ of the other Alpha again, not before he took his suppressors at least and took the edge off his heat symptoms. Then maybe he  _ might _ be able to control himself when he inevitably turned up.

With a sigh he heaved himself up off the couch, making his way through to the bathroom and opening the mirror cabinet over the sink. He grimaced as he reached up to the top shelf, pulling the familiar packet down and sliding out the tray within. He turned the box over, glancing at it dispassionately as he pressed a pill against the foil case of its packaging; only to hesitate suddenly when he registered a warning on the bottom of the pack.

_ Heat suppressors, suitable for Omega use only! Take seven days before heat is due, to ensure suppressors have enough time to work. If symptoms begin to manifest, it is advised you do not take suppressors and seek medical advice and/or professional Alpha aid or toys. _

Rhys closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, counting to thirty before he felt the wave of fury rolling through him, finally begin to dissipate. Unfortunately, the loss of his anger only left him feeling nauseated; and he dropped both packet and box to dart across the room to the toilet, barely dropping to his knees before he was heaving violently into the porcelain bowl.

When he was done, Rhys flushed the toilet and laid his head against the cool tile floor, staring across the room vacantly as the reality of a heat without an Alpha settled in his fried brain. "Well…" he finally rasped sometime later, feeling stable enough to slowly sit himself upright. "Guess this is that fitting punishment I've been waiting for." He chuckled humourlessly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and slowly pushing to his feet.

He rinsed his mouth at the sink, staring at himself in the mirror hollowly, before turning and half stumbling through the apartment, still half dazed by his discovery. He glanced at Tim's office, debating whether to use the computer and order himself some supplies; but immediately wrote the idea off, knowing that nothing he could order himself would arrive in time now. He bit his lip, toying with the idea of going to the shops in person, but the idea of being around people while the edge of his heat was creeping closer, was almost enough to make him start hyperventilating.

He shook his head in frustration, heading to the kitchen and checking his food situation. He grimaced as he looked over the fresh foods, reluctantly admitting that Tim may have been right and they were running short on more than a few things. Frustrated, he slammed the fridge door closed, running his hands through his hair as he turned away and tried to think clearly.

An online grocery order might be possible, if they had a delivery slot for today or tomorrow, but anything after that would be cutting it too close. He grit his teeth and scowled, deciding to check the shopping sites online before giving up on the day entirely.

That evening, a pure stroke of luck really, considering the short notice and the urgency of the delivery he'd placed, Rhys was putting away the last items of shopping. He'd stripped off his t-shirt after the delivery girl had left, his mood plummeting severely as stress made his heat settle in faster. He grumbled to himself as he wiped his brow, grimacing at the thin sheen of sweat which coated his skin.

If he was lucky, he'd make it another day at most before the hazy fog began to obscure his thoughts past anything but his bodies needs and desires.

Rhys sighed as he put away the final bag of fruit, hoping he would have enough sense to even open the damned things when the time came. He slammed the fridge door shut and turned away, shuffling towards the bathroom for a quick shower before he gave up for the day and just went back to bed.

Rhys was halfway through the bathroom door, when the doorbell rang. He paused, frowning as he cocked his head curiously, his thoughts slow as he tried to figure out who else would be calling by, considering the delivery for his groceries had been an hour ago. He took half a step back out the bathroom door, but cane to a second halt when the doorbell rang once again.

"Rhys!" Rhys felt himself pale at the sound of an Alpha yelling from the outside hallway, as they began to pound heavily on the door. "Godammit, I know you're in there you little shit… don't damn well ignore me."

Rhys whined low in his throat, not wanting to face the Alpha in his current state. Instead he looked around the apartment quickly, looking for anywhere he could hide to avoid him.

"I know what you're thinking you little idiot, don't do it." The Alpha warned between his heavy knocks on the door. "Let me in, Rhysie. Right fucking now."

The low tone should have been warning enough for Rhys, but instead of hiding, he found himself simply backing up to the nearest wall. He curled his fingers around the doorframe, licking his lips as his eyes darted around the hallway uneasily. "G-go  _ away _ ." He called, shaking his head and cursing his own stupidity for responding.

"I knew you were there." Jack taunted smugly, snorting as if amused. "Stop being a damn brat and open the goddamn door already… I have shit to drop off for you." 

"I don't need anything!" Rhys called back stubbornly, running his free hand into his hair and tugging at the roots viciously. "Especially not from  _ you _ !"

Jack had the audacity to laugh as Rhys scowled at the door. "Oh, Cupcake you know that isn't true." The Alpha chortled. "There's  _ plenty _ you need from ol' Jack…"

Rhys glowered at the door. "Then I just plain don't  _ want _ you." He bit out between his teeth.

Jack chuckled darkly. "Oh, Rhysie… you can lie to yourself if you want," he called lowly. "But we  _ both _ know that ain't true either."

Rhys blinked owlishly, shaking his head slowly. "Go  _ away _ , Jack." He pleaded hopelessly, knowing there was no way for him to truly refute the Alpha's claim.

The following silence was deafening, thick and cloying in the air around Rhys. "Tch,  _ fine _ ." Jack finally scoffed, the Omega slumping with exhaustion, as he heard Jack drop whatever he was carrying and stalk away down the hall.

Rhys let his head fall back against the wall, swallowing thickly and closing his eyes. "Thank god." He murmured, exhaling a deep sigh of relief and pretending not to notice the bitter sting of disappointment which swept through him.

He was just about to finally lift himself off the wall and head back to the bathroom for his shower, when he jumped with a yelp instead; startled by the front door crashing inward and swinging back off its hinges. 

"Heh, thought I heard someone thanking me. Figured I outta come give a proper godly greeting an' all." Jack chuckled smugly, stepping through the wreckage as he straightened his jacket nonchalantly.

It took Rhys a full thirty seconds of staring in open mouthed shock, to formulate any kind of response, allowing the Alpha far too long to spot a d begin approaching him. "J-Jack! What the-?!" He finally stuttered, barely ducking aside as Jack reached for him, gesturing at the ruined door in distress. The apartment wasn't  _ safe _ anymore. He'd be vulnerable. "What the  _ hell _ do you think you're  _ doing _ ?! That's..! You can't just-  _ ah _ !" Rhys broke off with a hiss as Jack's hand shot out and loosely gripped his throat, the Alpha steadily backing him up to the nearest wall.

"You turned your damn phone off, you made me chase all the way down here and then you think you can damn well  _ lie _ to me, Rhysie?" Jack demanded, narrowing his eyes as his hand rest lightly over Rhys' throat. "You give me  _ one _ good reason why I shouldn't throttle you right now, you little pain in the ass."

Rhys gasped, his body warming as it reacted to Jack's touch; as it always did. "T-Tim-" he rasped, his sweaty palm rising to weakly push at Jack's hand at his throat.

"TimTam is a fucking idiot," Jack snorted, shakig his head in disgust. "Working over fucking? He needs to get his goddamn head outta his ass already…" he grumbled, frowning as he leaned back and examined Rhys critically. "The hell is the matter with you?" He demanded, as Rhys squirmed against the wall uneasily.

"Nothing." Rhys bit out automatically, averting his eyes as he tried to think of friends he could call for help fixing the door. "Thanks for the delivery, you can go now… I'd say don't let the door hit you but, well, it already did."

"Shut up." Jack ordered, narrowing his eyes at the Omega. "You're a mess. What the hell is…" he trailed off, blinking in surprise and rearing back, his hand loosening its hold enough for Rhys to squirm away. "Holy shit. Tim said you were gonna take your-"

"Oh yeah,  _ Tim said _ , ha! Because Tim is  _ so _ reliable." Rhys scoffed irritably, scowling at the Alpha as he skirted around him, his arms folded over his chest protectively. "Tim's in  _ fucking Promethea _ , so what the hell does he know about  _ anything _ thats going on here? Hell, what does Tim know about anything outside the goddamn  _ project _ ?!" He demanded hotly, shaking his head and stalking to the living room, pacing back and forth restlessly as stress gnawed at his already frayed nerves.

"Rhysie… calm down," Jack said slowly, approaching with both palms raised; a stark contradiction to his usual behaviour. "You'll make it worse, Cupcake. C'mon, come with me... let Jack take care of you-"

Rhys laughed semi-hysterically, looking over at the Alpha in disbelief. " _ You _ ?" He snorted, shaking his head. "You wouldn't know the first thing about caring for anyone, let alone an Omega in their heat. You've never experienced one… what the hell do  _ you _ know about making it worse?"

Rhys stalked back and forth across the room, running his hand through his hair distractedly as his gut fizzled with nerves and unease, feeling vulnerable with the front door in such a state of disrepair. "You broke the  _ fucking door _ down; and now all I can see happening is my heat kicking in and any old Tom, Dick or Harry just strollig on in to offer a helping hand!" He ranted, feeling a brief stab of satisfaction from Jack's guilty wince. "You and Tim, you're as bad as each other… the pair of you only care about one goddamn thing; Tim the fucking project and you, your goddamn dick. I swear to god, I-  _ don't-" _ too deep in his near delirious rambling, Rhys almost didn't notice Jack moving suddenly, too slow himself to avoid the Alpha's capture.

"Shut the fuck up, Rhysie." Jack hissed, squeezing the Omega's shoulders as he tried to squirm away. "You think I ask you to bond so fucking often just for my dick? Hell, I could have anyone I wanted warming that..." he leered in Rhys' ear. The Omega knew he had no right to feel the small stab of jealousy in his gut at the statement of fact, but he couldn't help but glare at Jack irritably for the reminder of the Alpha's popularity. "I gotta make sure you eat and drink, doesn't take a rocket scientist kid, though… lucky for you, I pretty much happen to be, seein' as how smart I am and all." 

Rhys shook his head. "You couldn't knot anyone to save your life… you can't give me what I need, Jack." He sighed, slumping with exhaustion as the Alpha barely kept him on his feet. "Not this time." He whispered, his fingers curling into Jack's jacket sleeve.

Jack was quiet for a long pause. Rhys wasn't sure if it was because he just wanted him to calm down, or if the Alpha knew he'd hit true. To knot; you needed some kind of genuine connection, an emotional link between yourself and the Omega. Many Alpha's couldn't provide such a connection in modern times, leaving Omega's to tackle their heat with either suppressors or specifically designed toys.

"I'll do what I can, Rhysie." Jack said quietly, startling Rhys from his scattered thoughts. "You'll be safe, I'll care for you; show you the best damn heat you ever had… Handsome Jack style." 

Rhys snorted and shook his head. "Jack," he sighed, looking up at the Alpha tiredly. "It won't work. You  _ can't _ -"

"What? You wanna stay  _ here _ ?" Jack scoffed, as Rhys glanced around the apartment, admitting that the location alone would be an improvement. " _ Alone _ ?" 

Rhys bit his lip, lowering his eyes to the floor as his fingers dug into Jack's jacket sleeve; considering his limited options and admitting that neither were exactly great. If he went with Jack… well, it was obvious what would inevitably happen. But if he stayed, he'd be alone and stress as well as incoherent and horny, vulnerable thanks to Jack's barging in uninvited. He drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to consider things rationally… though in the end, he knew there was only one thing he could  _ really _ do.

"So?" Jack asked, as Rhys tried to steady his nerves and reluctantly looked up at the Alpha, his eyes wet with unshed tears. "What's it gonna be, Princess?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> I'll be finishing this up and posting some one shots and then i will be taking a step back from writing for... well, indefinitely.  
> Sorry in advance.
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Inevitable** .

Rhys shuddered and tried not to whine, burying himself in the sheets as he tried to get comfortable and relax. He took comfort in the darkness, blessedly hiding him from sight in the too big, too empty room.

He was hot. Too hot. 

His clothes had been discarded hours ago, and he seriously doubted he'd bother to put anymore on before the end of the week. Well, semi-seriously. It was kind of hard to focus on anything but the warmth in his gut and the moisture which had begun seeping from his ass around six hours ago.

Rhys whimpered, burying himself in the make-shift nest which he’d made himself in the walk in wardrobe. It wasn’t great, but it helped him to feel a little safer at least.

Of course, he would have felt safer still, if a certain pigheaded Alpha hadn’t  _ broken the fucking front door down,  _ but there was little Rhys could really do about that at this point, considering most of his thoughts were oriented around the painfully hard arousal between his legs.

He sniffed quietly, rubbing his face against the sheets and inhaling deeply, desperately trying to ease the nervous churning in his belly. He wished he hadn’t been quite so thorough in cleaning all the sheets and clothes. He’d hoped to find some lingering scent of Alpha in the wardrobe, but he’d only come across the basic fresh linen scent of his clean laundry.

Rhys squirmed uncomfortably, too hot and too horny to sleep, but too tired to try and satisfy himself; a pointless endeavour in the first place when he was alone and severely lacking in any Omega, heat specific toys.

He sniffed and whined quietly, immediately tensing and holding his breath to see if anyone had been near enough to hear him and discover his hiding place. After several long seconds of silence, Rhys shuffled around in his nest of sheets, trying to relax again and make himself more comfortable.

He was just rubbing his face over the cool sheets again, when he heard a sound which made his heart stop cold in his chest. “Hello?” A voice called, as the footsteps came to a hesitant halt; Rhys assumed by the battered front door. “Anyone here? Got a call about a door needing repairing?”

Rhys hastened to cover his mouth with his sheets, already able to smell the basic musk of an unknown Alpha entering the apartment. Despite his best efforts however, a needy whine built in his throat; and it wasn’t long before the sound was escaping him in a low, pained groan.

“Hello?” The Alpha called again, as Rhys curled one arm around his stomach and pressed his free hand over his covered mouth, closing his eyes and desperately wishing the intruder would go  _ away _ .

The Omega was aware of course, that he deserved no such good luck; and was thus hardly surprised, despite his increasing distress, when he heard the Alpha curiously step further into the apartment.

“Is someone hurt?” The Alpha called, as Rhys shook his head silently and tried to make himself smaller, barely suppressing the whimpers which desperately wanted to flee his throat as the Alpha’s scent grew stronger. “Do you need help?”

Rhys snapped his eyes open as the bedroom door creaked open, his heart racing in his chest as he searched the darkness blindly, near to hyperventilating as panic gnawed at him, his throat constricting painfully as he urgently tried to suck in a much needed breath of air.

“Hello?”

Rhys couldn’t help it. He whined pitifully, crawling into the back of the wardrobe and trying to make himself as tiny and unnoticeable as possible. The feat was a waste of course. Within moments, the Alpha was pulling the wardrobe doors open and peering down at Rhys in obvious surprise. “Well, hey there…” the Alpha drawled quietly. “What’re you doin’ in there, exactly?”

Rhys whined and turned his face away from the bright light, shading his eyes with his hand as he glanced around desperately for somewhere deeper in the shadows that he could hide. Distress clawed at him, the unknown Alpha not  _ safe _ . Rhys wished they would go away.

“Hey, hey, easy…” the Alpha murmured soothingly, reaching forward and slowly rubbing Rhys’ shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay… I won’t hurt you, you’re safe. I got a call, about the door…” Rhys shivered at the Alpha’s touch, squishing his eyes shut as he tried to burrow deeper into the wardrobe. “I uh, I’ll just… go fix that for you…” the Alpha said, withdrawing and carefully closing the wardrobe doors again behind them.

Rhys couldn’t relax even after the Alpha left to fix the front door; his nest, like the rest of the apartment, wasn’t  _ safe _ anymore. He whined and covered his head with his arms, curling in on himself as he panted quietly in the darkness. After several tense minutes of waiting, Rhys was able to at least quieten his frantically thudding heart, picking himself up onto his unsteady knees and dragging his nest of sheets a short distance over in the wardrobe. It wasn’t much, but it was different; and that was somewhat closer to safe than he had been since the Alpha found him.

The sound of drilling and hammering was distressing, but also lulling. Rhys was able to tell where the Alpha was, far away; not too close to Rhys’ hiding place. This was good. It helped his nerves to settle and allowed him to get some small degree of rest; almost as if he had an unknown guardian protecting him from other potential intrusions.

Of course, that could only last so long.

When the sounds of repair quieted, Rhys’ ears perked, his body trembling once again as he tried to hide himself deeper in the shadows of his new nest area. Footsteps entered the bedroom, a piercing crack of light filtering into the darkness of the wardrobe. “Hello?” The Alpha called, seeming momentarily confused by Rhys’ disappearance. They crouched low and peered into the wardrobe, smiling warmly when they found Rhys huddled at the furthest corner from the door. “Hey, I just wanted to let you know; the door’s all fixed… you’ll be safe, okay?”

Rhys wanted to answer, to tell the stranger that he was very grateful, but could the stranger kindly fuck off now please? Instead, all he managed was a small whimper, closing his eyes and turning his face away as he tried to bury himself in the sheets of his nest.

“You’re… you’re not alone here, right?” The Alpha asked, either not sensing Rhys’ rising distress or choosing to ignore it. “There’s someone who just, went to work or something… right? They’ll be back?”

Rhys shook his head, whimpering and covering himself with as much of his sheet nest as possible, hiding himself from the Alpha’s view and hoping that would make them go away.

“Do… you need some help?”

Rhys too hot body flared with a new wave of heat, fire licking through his veins at the unsubtle offer. But a  _ stranger _ didn’t know him, didn’t know his needs. Rhys didn’t want a stranger. He didn’t want anybody… except-

“Hey, c’mon,” the Alpha urged, holding out their hand. “I promise I won’t hurt you. I only want to help.” They said earnestly.

Rhys whined, shaking his head even as he lifted it from his nest, opening his eyes and blinking over at the Alpha owlishly. “… Al-” he rasped, breaking off with a cough as he buried his face in his hands and tried to push away the stifling heat which fogged his brain.

“Yeah… yeah, Alpha.” They said eagerly. “Alpha take care of you, yeah?”

Rhys hummed distractedly, his ass throbbing pleasantly at the idea of an Alpha to see to him, to satisfy him; but not a  _ stranger _ . “N-n-n…” he groaned, rolling his head against the back wall tiredly.

“I promise, I’ll-”

“The  _ hell _ do you think you’re doing,  _ asshole _ ?” The outraged roar of another Alpha had Rhys’ already straining dick twitching with hope.  _ This _ Alpha knew what he needed. “Get the hell outta here… if I see you in this goddamn  _ building _ by the time I count to three, I’m gonna-”

The threat went unfinished, the unknown Alpha disappearing from Rhys’ view sharply, footfalls sounding quickly down the hall; before the front door clicked closed abruptly.

Rhys’ shoulders drooped, a semi-sense of safety building in the presence of the remaining Alpha, or perhaps it was that the apartment was secure again. He couldn’t tell. He wasn’t even sure he really cared at this moment in time, just relieved to not be tense and shivering quite so hard.

“Rhysie?” Rhys hummed in reply to the questioning call, blinking tiredly when Jack’s face appeared in the slither of light where the door was. “Oh, Cupcake… you sure know how to get yourself in some situations, don’t you?” The Alpha chuckled, shaking his head as he stretched a hand toward Rhys. “C’mon, let ol’ Jack take care of you…”

Rhys hesitated, shaking his head to try and clear the fog in his brain. He’d sent Jack away, he’d said no… he should stick to that. He knew that. Instead he crawled forward slowly, allowing the Alpha to help him out of the wardrobe and into the bedroom.

“Well shit, Cupcake… that looks pretty damn painful,” Jack murmured, his fingers curling around Rhys’ weeping cock and stroking him roughly.

Rhys hissed, his hands rising to grip Jack’s shoulders as he panted heavily, biting his lip to contain a sob as his cock pulsed and erupted over Jack’s hand.

“Damn… been needing that awhile, huh?” Jack chuckled, burying his nose in the side of Rhys’ throat and inhaling deeply. “C’mon, Rhysie… lemme make ya feel good.”

“Jack,” Rhys whimpered, shivering as Jack’s teeth brushed over his bonding gland, euphoria rushing through his entire body. “Jack…  _ Jack _ ,” he mumbled, repeating the Alpha’s name until Jack’s lips pressed firmly to his own, hard and dominant, taking exactly what he wanted from Rhys; just as the Omega liked him to.

“Hey,” Rhys whined, his body burning at Jack’s kiss and his fingers stroking his cock quickly and roughly through another orgasm. “ _ Hey! _ ” Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, but there was no way he could confuse the Alpha’s kiss with Tim’s. There was no gentility, no kindness; only Jack’s domineering hunger; and Rhys’ deplorable addiction. “Hey, Cupcake!  _ Wake up _ !”

Rhys’ eyes snapped open, his breath expelling from him in a rush as Jack cackled at his shocked expression. “Aw man, I wish I had a camera for that.” Jack chortled, shaking his head as he pulled his keys from his car engine. “Not that I’m against you calling my name in your sleep, but just how have you managed to hide that from little TimTam, exactly? Biting your pillow when you dream of me, huh? Do you dream of my dick often, Rhysie?” Jack bombarded Rhys with questions, as the Omega blinked and looked around dazedly, recognising the driveway outside Jack’s house slowly.

“I don’t dream about you.” He finally managed to reply, frowning as he looked around in confusion, trying to remember how he’d come to be here.

“Sure you don’t, Cupcake.” Jack snickered. “That’s why you were just all, ‘ _ Jack, Jack, oh Jack _ !’ while you were taking a little siesta on the way over.” He prodded gleefully.

Rhys frowned, looking over at the Alpha and slowly recalling the events in the apartment; the Alpha breaking down the door, his realisation about Rhys’ heat and Rhys’ own rant about Tim’s abandonment. He recalled Jack’s offer; and his only real option as to how to proceed. “Oh,” he said slowly, realisation washing over him. “That was more of a nightmare.” He explained indifferently, looking away from the Alpha as both relief and despondency spread through him.

Jack frowned, clearly less amused by Rhys’ response. “Nightmare? About ol’ Jack?” He said, shaking his head. “Cupcake, we both know that ain’t possible… dream Jack is every bit as good as real Jack, I assure you. What the hell were you dreaming about?”

Rhys sighed, looking up at Jack’s front door dispassionately. “I sent you away… back at the apartment.” He confessed quietly, not seeing the point in trying to hide the truth from the Alpha. In a few hours, he’d probably be balls deep in Rhys’ ass; it seemed kind of pathetic to keep something so trivial from the Alpha at this point. “My heat hit and then someone came to fix the door you broke… they found me in the wardrobe where I was nesting.”

Jack was quiet, looking out at the front door just as Rhys was. “Well,” he finally said, clearing his throat. “That didn’t happen.” He said firmly, glancing across at Rhys with a lopsided grin that didn’t quite reach his mismatched eyes. “I’m guessin’ dream Jack came and rescued your ass? That’s why you were..?”

“Yeah.” Rhys admitted, sighing at the fact that even in his dreams; he couldn’t resist the hold which Jack had over him. “Handsome Jack to the rescue… always gotta be the  _ goddamn _ hero.” He huffed, shaking his head dispassionately.

“Pfft, like that’s a bad thing.” Jack scoffed, smirking over at Rhys as his hand rose to the Omega’s shoulder, his fingers drifting behind his neck and stroking his bonding gland softly, offering comfort despite his teasing.

Rhys sighed again, allowing the touch for a short time, before he began to squirm uncomfortably. “If you don’t want me to ruin your car, we better head inside.” He said at last, grimacing at the damp patch he could feel at the back of his trousers. “These are going to have to go in the bin. Slick never comes out properly.” He complained, glancing at Jack as he chuckled.

“Fuck the car, hell; if you wanna, we can start this party right here, right now.” Jack murmured lowly, as Rhys bristled, undeniably excited by the idea. “Well, Rhysie? You wanna have a little pre-party fun out here? Bend you over on the backseat? Suck my dick, right here in the front? Give anyone who walks by a nice free home porno?”

Rhys bit his lip, shifting in his seat uncomfortably as his body warmed, aroused and even  _ eager _ for everything Jack had implied. But the fog hadn’t quite completely erased his common sense or his guilt just yet; and he was just barely, able to resist. “I uh, I don…” he coughed, pausing to clear his throat as he looked out his window, trying to pretend he couldn’t feel the telling warmth pooling in his cheeks. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea. I don’t think it would be much help to have people calling Tim about what a scene we’re making.” He said quietly.

“Pfft, like TimTam would take that stick outta his ass long enough to have any damn fun,” Jack snorted, though he turned to frown at Rhys thoughtfully. “You can’t seriously be thinking you’ll go back to him after this? That everything will be kittens and roses?”

Rhys pointedly avoided the Alpha’s gaze. “I don’t think it’s necessary to cause him any more hurt than we already have.” He said quietly, swallowing thickly at the grief and the guilt which clawed through his gut like acid. “Come on… let’s just, get this over with.” He mumbled, not meeting the Alpha’s eyes as he grabbed his door handle and shoved his door open, quickly escaping into the open air outside.

Of course, being so close to his heat; that wasn’t exactly the best of ideas.

Rhys trembled, glancing around uneasily as his hands fidgeted at his sides, half moving to cover the wet spot he knew had formed at his ass and half moving to hide the blatant tent in the front of his trousers, before giving up and playing with the hem of his t-shirt instead.

Jack threw open his door after Rhys, his expression thoughtful as he walked around the front bonnet and offered his arm to Rhys, allowing the Omega to huddle into his side for comfort. He opened the front door one handed, holding it open for Rhys to pass through ahead of him; and then closed the door behind them.

Rhys had barely had a chance to look around the hall dispassionately, before he was shoved roughly against the wall, hissing in surprise as Jack’s large forearm braced over the front of his shoulders. “Jack?! What the fuck-?”

“Shut up, Rhysie.” Jack said darkly, running his eyes over the Omega calculatingly. “Now, I know you got this little screwed up Omega brain, making you feel guilty all the time about having  _ fun _ and feeling  _ good _ because of little TimTam not being the one who’s making you scream their damn name…” the Alpha taunted, narrowing his eyes and pressing Rhys slightly harder against the wall. “But if you think you’re gonna spend the next  _ week _ here, being a miserable, guilt riddled little shitbag; you can damn well forget it. If that’s how this is gonna go, I’ll drive you back to that shitty little apartment and leave your ass there; and I won’t be back to save you when that dream of yours becomes a reality.” He promised darkly.

Rhys whined, writhing against the wall as Jack’s assertive display of dominance further aroused his too hot, too excited body. He looked at Jack from beneath heavy lids, biting his lip as the Alpha gazed at him coolly.

“So I would suggest you get a goddamn grip, Princess.” Jack warned. “Either you accept that you’re about to spend the best damn week of your life, gettin’ your every fucking need seen to by good ol’  _ Handsome  _ Jack; or you go home and be miserable alone.” He said firmly. “I’m not wasting my time caring for some pitiful sap, crying about how you’re betraying  _ poor widdle Timmy _ over… and over… and over again.” He said, leaning closer as Rhys closed his eyes and gasped for breath, shivering as Jack nosed at his throat slowly. “And I assure you, baby… it  _ will _ be over and over again.”

Rhys’ eyes snapped open, a dark scowl on his face as he shoved forcefully at Jack’s arm; surprising the Alpha with his show of strength as he gripped Jack’s jacket lapels and pulled himself flush against the Alpha. “ _ Don’t _ call me  _ baby _ .” He hissed, before crashing his mouth to Jack’s firmly.

The Alpha chuckled darkly, but his hands quickly rose to Rhys’ ass, cupping the pert globes and squeezing them tightly. “Whatever you say, Rhysie…” he managed to hiss, before he invested himself fully in devouring Rhys’ lips with his own.

Rhys’ pulse quickened, his heart hammering an excited beat which he had never felt before. The thought of his heat being seen to by the Alpha, of giving himself over without thought of the inevitable consequences of sharing something so intimate and personal with him; it was overwhelming. “Please,” he breathed, clawing at Jack’s jacket in a vague effort to remove it. “Please, Jack, please…”

Jack growled quietly, the rumble lingering in his chest as he picked Rhys up and carried him swiftly  _ not _ to what had been silently labelled by them both as Rhys’ room; but up the stairs to  _ Jack’s _ Room.

Rhys whined, nervous at this sudden change in their dynamic, but too excited to spare a thought on how this was yet another  _ intimate _ change in their usual… interactions. Jack’s fingers grazing gently over his bonding gland soothed his nerves however; and the Alpha’s kiss consumed what remained of his irrational concerns.

By the time Jack had set him on his feet in the bedroom, Rhys was purring with encouragement, his hands eager as he pawed at Jack’s trousers. “Alright, Rhysie, Jack knows what you need…” the Alpha snickered smugly, his lips shuffling along Rhys’ shoulder as soon as he ripped the Omega’s t-shirt over his head.

Rhys whined, annoyed that Jack was taking so long to remove his clothes for what he suspected was the first time in the history of their… whatever it was. He grumbled in frustration, chuffing reproachfully as he tried to kiss Jack with added urgency to emphasise his need.

Jack chuckled again, his hands gripping Rhys’ hips firmly as he picked him up and tossed him into the centre of a large, surprisingly soft and springy bed. “Easy, Rhysie…” he soothed as his hands made quick work of his trouser bindings, lowering the garments as well as his boxers, as Rhys watched eagerly from the bed; licking his lips as he hurried to free himself of his own trousers.

Jack's eyes roved over Rhys hungrily as he removed his jacket and shirt. Rhys had no doubt in his rapidly clouding brain, the Alpha was planning all the numerous things he wished to do to him over the course of the next week; or maybe even just the next few hours. He whimpered with excitement, letting his head drop back on the bed as he struggled with his fly before  _ finally _ freeing his aching dick from within the tight confines.

“ _ Mmm _ ,” he moaned softly, biting his lip as he stroked himself slowly, forgetting about his trousers where they were still wrapped around his hips. “Oh god,” he hissed, closing his eyes and panting lightly as he stroked himself, losing himself in the slow movement of his own hand. His chest rumbled as his free hand slid across his bare torso, his fingernails dragging lightly over his skin.

“Think we can safely say these’re good to go,” the Alpha chuckled with amusement, peeling Rhys’ remaining lower garments from his skin, the items too damp with slick and sweat to be saved. “There we go, much better.” 

Rhys hissed with agreement as cool air filtered over his newly exposed skin, peeking at Jack with a slight frown of confusion as the Alpha remained beside the bed, watching him rather than touching him. "J-Jack..?" He stammered, biting his lip in sudden nervousness; afraid the Alpha had changed his mind. "Jack, please..." he whimpered, licking his lips as his eyes dropped to Jack's large endowment; standing to attention between his legs.

Jack chuckled at Rhys' obvious needs, his eyes remaining on the Omega as he walked around the bed to his nightstand, where he opened a drawer and drew out a small foil packet. "Don't worry, Cupcake." He said, winking at Rhys as the Omega scrambled to his knees, determined to keep the Alpha; and his dick, in his sight. "Jack wouldn't leave you like that. Just covering our bases for you, seeing as you can't take your pretty little pills." He said, tearing open the foil packet and rolling the condom from within over his cock.

Rhys frowned, distantly aware of some sound of disapproval, but not aware of actually making it himself until Jack laughed at him. "Hey, you want me to knock you up, Cupcake? Jack is  _ all _ over it; but until you're coherent and a hundred percent on that; this Handsome Dick is gonna wear one of these bad boys, mkay?"

Rhys chuffed irritably, but before he could think to counter the Alpha's logic, Jack had grabbed him by the ankle and swung him around on the bed; tugging him to lay before him and lifting his leg up against his chest as he knelt on the edge of the bed next to the Omega. "Rhysie," Jack murmured darkly, running the head of his cock through the slick which had gathered between Rhys' thighs, chuckling when Rhys hissed and whimpered keenly with encouragement. "Scream my name for me, Cupcake."

Rhys moaned with relief as Jack thrust into him without warning, his ass eagerly squeezing around the Alpha's hard shaft as Rhys' dick pulsed with the first of what he had no doubt would be many orgasms over the next week. He pressed the back of his hand to his forehead, biting his lip as Jack's large hands gripped his thighs tightly and yanked him closer, growling with satisfaction when Rhys cried out blissfully.

"Oh god, yes…  _ please _ , Jack…" Rhys babbled breathlessly, his body burning beneath Jack's touch and the rough, rapid glide of the Alpha's dick in his ass. " _ Please _ , please, Jack! Yes, yes,  _ oh- _ !" Rhys' pleas trailed off into a litany of moans and whimpers, the Omega gasping and arching himself eagerly in an attempt to encourage the Alpha to use and to satisfy his body as he saw fit.

"Oh, Rhysie…" Jack panted, leering at Rhys as the Omega's cock throbbed with imminent release. "Just lookit you, huh? All sprawled out and begging for Jack… just like you oughta be. Ha," he grunted, gritting his teeth as Rhys bucked his hips to meet Jack's rough movements. "Rhysie, Rhysie… Jack's little Rhysie." The Alpha muttered.

Rhys felt his too hot body light with electric sparks, flushing with guilty pleasure at the Alpha's low statement. He wrote it off as a pleasant hallucination, a foolish delirium of his onsetting heat.

"J-Jack…" he whined, his jaw slackening as he moaned loudly, when Jack snapped his hips hard into his prostate. He knew he'd have bruises of Jack's hands on his thighs, the Alpha' fingers practically dug into his soft flesh; though, for the first time, Rhys didn't care about leaving marks. For the first time, it didn't matter if there was evidence of their stolen time together. 

Rhys tried not to notice just how much that idea thrilled him, instead gliding his hands in opposing directions over his too sensitive body; one to fist in his hair and the other to pump his cock in quick, jerking motions. “Jack,” he groaned, his brow furrowing as his orgasm hovered  _ just _ out of reach. "Jack,  _ please _ -" he pleaded, whimpering as he gasped and his brow creased.

"What is it, Rhysie? Hmm?" Jack chuckled as he let his head tilt to face the ceiling, drawing in a deep breath and holding it for a long pause, as his hips snapped against Rhys rapidly; the smacking sound of skin on skin delicious in the Omega's ears. "You like that, huh? Like feelin' Jack fill your greedy ass? You want Jack to-"

"Knot!" Rhys mumbled, his back arching off the bed as he whined urgently. "Knot, knot, knot…" he chanted under his bed, his body  _ too _ hot as he hung on the precipice of orgasm, his head thrashing in the covers with discomfort. "Knot,  _ knot, _ knot-"

Jack chuckled, his breath expelling from him in a rush, as Rhys tensed and squeezed his ass around Jack's hard shaft. "Jack's got you, Rhysie." The Alpha promised, swallowing thickly as Rhys panted heavily and squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out anything but the fierce ember of his hovering orgasm.

Rhys cried out as Jack increased his pace, roughly thrusting into the Omega and stopping abruptly with a curse, as three fingers slid into Rhys' ass; splaying themselves and stretching Rhys in mimickry of a knot.

Rhys whined at the cheated experience; but his body finally rushed to release as Jack growled, covering Rhys' hand with his own and stroking him roughly through his orgasm. " _ Jack!" _ Rhys gasped, shivering as his body seemed to melt around him, relaxing at last as a soft purr began to rumble in his chest.

"That's it, Cupcake." Jack huffed smugly, grinning as Rhys slowly opened his eyes and peered up at him dazedly. "Oh, you know you'd look real beautiful Cupcake… all swole up with Jack's pups." The Alpha breathed, as Rhys blinked at him slowly, his too hot body blessedly cooling just enough for him to barely grasp Jack's words; nonsense though they were.

"You're… such a dummy." Rhys mumbled, shaking his head tiredly as he rocked his hips gently, testing Jack's makeshift knot in his ass. "You don't even…  _ like _ kids." He snorted, unable to help the small, lopsided grin on his face at the thought of his own little family. Kids and an Alpha... one he hopefully wouldn't betray. He felt the smile slip from his lips.

"Heh, I'd like  _ ours _ ." Jack countered, leaming over Rhys and smirking aa he laid his hand lightly over Rhys' throat. "Part me, part you… sounds like the perfect kid, if you ask me." 

Rhys snorted, pretending the hand on his throat wasn't arousaing as all hell. "Friggin' narcissist." He snickered, breaking off to yawn as Jack narrowed his eyes at him. "You'd just get jealous there were others better looking than you in the world."

Jack's hand increased the pressure on Rhys' throat gently as he leaned close and nosed along his collarbone. "You're getting awful mouthy, Rhysie…" he murmured darkly, as Rhys laughed and snorted dazedly. "You know what happens when you get mouthy with me, you little shit. Ol' Jack'll put you in your place."

"Un'er you, wi'h your dick in me?" Rhys slurred hopefully, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he sighed with pleasure, his dick twitching with interest. 

Jack nipped Rhys' shoulder, raising a brow at the Omega's hiss and small gasp of pleasure. "Well, well… what's this Rhysie? You actually letting yourself have some  _ real _ fun?" He asked, dipping his head ro scent along Rhys throat.

"'S like you said…" Rhys sighed, closing his eyes and twisting his fingers into Jack's hair, as the Alpha moved the fingers around his cock out of Rhys' ass slowly. "'M here all week. No point bein' miser… a… mmm-" Rhys tired yawn trailed into a moan, the Omega biting his lips as Jack grazed his shoulder with his teeth.

"Heh, 'bout time you let Jack in, Cupcake." The Alpha chuffed, grinning as he rocked his hips and nudged Rhys' prostate with his dick.

"Ah!" Rhys whined, arching off the bed and covering his eyes with his arm. "Doesn't change anything, Jack!" He hissed, panting as Jack chuckled darkly and leaned forward to kiss Rhys deeply, swallowing the Omega's hungry moans.

"Oh, Rhysie…" he chuckled as he pulled away, smirking down at Rhys as he peeked at the Alpha from beneath his arm. "We'll see about that, Cupcake." He said smugly, winking at Rhys and snapping his hips forward sharply; as Rhys cried out and wondered distantly in the last unclouded corner of his mind, if he believed the lie either.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This steadily gets worse but i feel bad for not updating when everyone was so nice about this fic and; i made you all wiat by being shit
> 
> One more i think  
> Sorry it might take awhile... and for makin you read this
> 
> x my love to you all x

**Inevitable**.

Rhys hummed quietly, rubbing his face over the cool, fluffy pillow as his body ached. It was a pleasant ache, however; compared to the demanding pulse which had throbbed beneath his skin for the better part of the previous six days. 

Only slightly too warm to be comfortable, Rhys' heat was almost over. Coherency was filtering back into his brain, as opposed to being at the mercy of the immediate demands of his body. He fidgeted on the bed, kicking off the thin cotton sheet Jack had covered him with and stretching out on the mattress for a moment, before he heard a faint click and relaxed again with a sigh, nuzzling at the pillow and trying to ignore the ominous return home which loomed on the near horizon.

Rhys was hoping he could wheedle another day out of his lingering heat, anything to postpone having to look Timothy in the eye and confess to everything he'd done behind the Alpha's back… to see the disappointment and pain he'd caused him.

With his heat over, Rhys needed to go home. He had to face the consequences of his betrayal at last, not to mention those of having shared something so intimate as his heat with someone else; and not just _anyone_ either, but _Jack._

His fingers curled into the sheet beneath him as he buried his face in the pillow, thinking back over his hazy memories past week. He hadn't been in the right mind to care at all at the time, but he was surprised to note Jack had done a semi-decent job of caring for him. Well, he hadn't died of starvation or dehydration at least.

The Alpha had been amused by Rhys' attempts to avoid the food he'd tried to get him to eat, laughing when Rhys had only eaten when hand fed small morsels; and only when he was allowed to lick Jack's fingers clean after, pleading with his eyes for what he really wanted.

Jack had been less amused however, by Rhys' adamant determination not to drink. He'd been frustrated whenever the Omega turned his head or rolled away, wrinkling his nose at whatever offering Jack had for him. Naturally the Alpha had taken the rejection as well as he ever would, pinning Rhys to the bed by sitting on him and clutching his throat in warning.

Rhys felt his face warm against the cool pillow, recalling how the Alpha had taken a swig of water and leaned down to kiss Rhys; forcing liquid into his mouth and only allowing the Omega to kiss him further if he swallowed.

Even delirious, Rhys had learned quickly; especially when Jack rewarded him by stroking his cock through a slow and gently built orgasm.

A vast contrast to Jack's usual, demanding nature when he was fucking.

Of course, there'd been no knotting. Rhys told himself he wasn't disappointed. He'd _known_ the Alpha would be incapable of providing on that front; but Jack had done his best to mimic the sensation and the Alpha had ultimately managed to satisfy him through various means.

Rhys figured even that was more than he really deserved.

Still, Jack had managed to care for Rhys more than the Omega had anticipated. He'd expected to feel drained, hungry and dehydrated by the time he was coherent again; instead he was… moderately content. He was exhausted, yes, but that was to be expected after a heat; and especially after having suppressed them for so long previously.

All told, Rhys felt surprisingly good… which was probably why he felt so wretched.

He shouldn't have shared something so intimate with anyone bedsides Tim; let alone enjoy himself and _certainly_ not with goddamn Jack of all goddamn people.

Timothy would be so hurt, would feel so utterly betrayed by the two people he trusted most in the world… and Rhys had continued to crawl back to Jack whenever his frustrations hit their peak, like a drug addict in need of a fix, or a lov-

Rhys whimpered quietly into the pillow, _firmly_ shutting off his thoughts before _that_ little egg could hatch.

"What's the matter, Cupcake?" Jack's voice startled Rhys, a yelp of surprise escaping him as he felt his face burn with guilt and embarrassment at having been caught so unaware. "Need a fresh, hot dose of Jack?" The Alpha chuckled, as Rhys rolled his eyes at Jack's smugness.

"The only thing _fresh_ thing I need from you, is some _fresh_ material." The Omega snorted into his pillow. "Doesn't your ego ever take a break?" He wondered idly, yelping a laugh as he was abruptly gripped by the hips and rolled over to face Jack's dark glower.

"Now, now, _Rhysie_ …" the Alpha teased with a hint of warning in his playful tone. "Don't go getting _cocky_ , now…"

Rhys snorted, grinning lopsidedly as he let his hands glide to Jack's shoulders, scraping his nails over the Alpha's skin and watching intently as Jack shivered and hissed quietly. "No, no… I wouldn't _dream_ of it." He said with feigned sweetness. "I'll leave that down to _you_ , shall I? I mean, you _are_ the expert in that department, right?" He asked innocently, laughing when Jack's eyes narrowed; and the Alpha lunged forward to bite Rhys' jaw playfully.

"I take it from your sass and disrespect that you're gettin' a grip on yourself again, huh?" Jack murmured quietly, nosing along Rhys' throat as the Omega tipped his head back in the pillows and inhaling deeply. "Back to reality by tomorrow then, Rhysie?" He asked, an unusual reluctance in his tone and behaviour which the Omega pointedly ignored.

Rhys hummed, not wanting to delve into the 'what happens next' conversation just yet. Instead of replying, he lifted his hips from the bed, rocking his hard cock against Jack as he bit his lip and batted his eyelashes innocently.

Jack hissed, his hands gliding over Rhys' hips and down to his thighs, hoisting them up and hooking them around his waist so he could retaliate the movement to full effect; dragging his dick through the slick gathering at Rhys' entrance at a tortuously slow pace.

"Oooh… you sadistic bastard…" Rhys groaned, arching from the bed and digging his nails into Jack's shoulders as he gasped and shuddered with swelling arousal. “Don’t be such a fucking, _urk-_!” Rhys panted heavily as Jack bit his chest, his sharp words cutting off with a hiss as the Alpha soothed the area with his tongue.

“Rhysie…” Jack drawled, smirking at Rhys when he lifted his head to peer at the Omega intently. “What have I said about that mouth of yours?” He asked, rolling his hips and teasing Rhys’ entrance with the head of his cock; though he never breached the eagerly quivering flesh.

“Th-that it…” Rhys breathed, closing his eyes and whining needily as Jack continued to tease him. “Oh, Jack… _please-_ ” he tried to plead, fluttering his eyelashes at the Alpha as Jack’s fingers dragged across his throat warningly.

“Ah, ah, _ah…_ ” the Alpha chuckled. “You know I _love_ to hear you beg so prettily, Rhysie… but I asked you a question first; and I expect an answer, Cupcake, or else _this..?_ ” He drawled, his free hand moving to stroke Rhys’ cock roughly; just once. “This is gonna be left for you to take care of yourself… after I tie you up and _leave_ you here for the next, oh I dunno… couple hours? At least.” He mused thoughtfully, mostly talking to himself as Rhys pouted at him.

“You would never pull that off.” The Omega scoffed, though he knew for himself that Jack would likely go through with his threat. He was sadistic enough that he would probably watch Rhys struggle the entire time, probably jerking off as he smirked his stupid lopsided grin and teased him mercilessly.

“Wanna bet on that, Princess?” Jack whispered, seeming to sense Rhys’ uncertainty as he smirked and nosed at the Omega’s throat again. “What have I said… about that mouth of yours?”

Rhys turned his head and swallowed thickly, closing his eyes and arching himself up against the Alpha; frustrated when Jack moved with him and kept his body just out of reach for any kind of friction or satisfaction. “Urgh,” Rhys scowled, turning back to face Jack irritably. “That it looks prettiest around your dick; so if I have time to talk shit, I’m not using it properly.” He spat at the Alpha, who chuckled darkly and dragged his fingernails over Rhys’ bonding gland lightly in reward.

“That’s right, Cupcake…” he said smugly, even going so far as to wink at Rhys when the Omega bristled and gnashed his teeth at him. “Well, seems to me we oughta rectify this little issue, huh?” Jack teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, before leaning back to kneel between Rhys’ parted thighs, stroking his cock and gesturing with his free hand invitingly. “C’mon, Rhysie, ain’t gonna suck itself here, ya know?”

Rhys glowered at Jack, though his eyes flicked hungrily to the Alpha’s erection, currently aimed at his face. The Omega struggled with himself for all of five seconds, before he was shifting to his knees and crawling forward to lick at the bead of pre-cum at the head of Jack’s cock; scowling up at the Alpha petulantly. “You’re such an asshole.” He grumbled, narrowing his eyes when Jack’s fingers thread into his hair; tugging sharply as Jack leaned closer.

“Watch your pretty mouth, Rhysie,” the Alpha warned. “Else I might have to break out some of your favourite little friends again…” he murmured, smirking as he cut his eyes toward the dresser on the far side of the room; where Rhys knew the Alpha stored the various Omega specific sex toys he’d bought in the months since their… _interactions_ , had first begun. 

The Omega tried to keep the thrill of excitement he felt from his face, not wanting the Alpha to know just how deeply it touched him that of all Jack’s bedmates; it was only ever _Rhys_ who was allowed back for more. It was only _Rhys_ who had been bought special gifts and toys.

But it didn’t matter… it didn’t _change_ anything; even if it did thrill him to his core.

So Rhys squashed the excited buzz in his gut from Jack’s dark promise, hiding the fresh wave of arousal and excitement from his face as he tipped his head sideways, dragging his tongue over Jack’s hard shaft as he gazed up at the Alpha boldly.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the challenging look, but as Rhys licked the shaft of his cock slowly, he… _generously_ , let it slide.

Rhys' lips twitched at the Alpha's expression, his eyes flicking down to the tensing muscles in Jack's stomach and thighs. " _Mmm_ …" he hummed, barely wrapping his lips around the head of Jack' dick and flicking his tongue atop the slit, his chest thrumming with a dizzying rush of power at the Alpha's tight pressed lips and the faint groan which Jack tried to stifle by gritting his teeth. He wondered briefly if any of Jack's numerous _other_ bed buddies had ever brought him to such raw levels of intimacy and pleasure. 

The sudden, brief twist of jealousy in his gut was unfathomable. Jack wasn't his, hell, _he_ wasn't even _Jack's_. He was Timothy's… he had no right to be jealous of Jack's former; or future partners. Disliking the increasingly uncomfortable twisting in his gut, Rhys pushed the entire, ridiculous line of thinking aside; and focused on Jack's dick, twirling his tongue around the soft, fleshy head.

“Oh, Rhysie…” Jack praised, his tight grip in Rhys’ hair relaxing faintly, soothing the abused roots instead with a gentle caress. “You know what, Cupcake? I could watch you suck my dick all damn day,” the Alpha hissed quietly, tipping his head back and sighing as Rhys hummed deep in his throat, rolling his eyes at Jack’s need to hear himself talking, as he dragged his lips over Jack’s hard shaft, sucking him slowly deeper into his throat. “Your mouth just looks, _nng-_ ” Jack grunted, pausing his monologue as his fingers curled around the back of Rhys’ scalp and tugged him closer, the Omega’s nose pressing into the dense nest of pubic hair at the base of the Alpha’s cock; as he peered up at Jack from beneath his lashes.

“Oh, yeah… your little mouth there looks just _perfect,_ stretched tight around Jack’s dick…” the Alpha mused thickly, lowering his eyes again to watch intently as Rhys swallowed around his cock.

Rhys felt the familiar electric thrill, rippling along his spine as his and Jack's eyes met; barely a half second passing, though it felt like an eternity, before Jack scraped his nails over Rhys' bonding gland and tugged the Omega away from his dick by his hair. He reached for the bedside table, but Rhys covered his hand lightly, the Alpha raising a brow as he looked over warningly.

"I'll… I'll be going home tonight." Rhys said quietly, biting his lip and trying not to look away from the Alpha; despite the burning embarrassment he could feel staining his cheeks. "I… I want to feel you this time. I'll take my pill, as soon as I get in. Please?" Rhys' heart throbbed, yearning to feel the Alpha _skin to skin_ , as he had been denied all week. “Please, Jack…” he pleaded, running his tongue over his lips and flicking the tip against Jack’s tattoo, as he leaned his cheek into the Alpha’s wrist.

Jack’s chest rumbled, with glee, pride or irritation; Rhys didn’t know. He didn’t really care at this point, his heart fluttering in his throat as he shifted his weight, his ass pulsing eagerly as slick slowly began to leak from it. “You’re a little shit, Rhysie… and you’re pushing your goddamn luck, _real_ hard, right now.” Jack growled, narrowing his eyes as he dragged his nails over Rhys’ bonding gland again.

Rhys closed his eyes and hissed, shuddering with pleasure as he thoughtlessly responded. “Least something hard is going on around here.” Jack snarled at the taunt, throwing the Omega away from him.

Rhys landed with a startled yelp, about to apologise when he instead felt Jack grip an ankle tightly, lifting it upward and yanking him closer, the Alpha's other hand closing around his throat. "Ya know, Rhysie, I _really_ think it's time you remembered your place." Jack threatened, squeezing Rhys' throat slightly, the Omega gasping; though he made no move to try and dislodge Jack's hand. "Under _me_ , screaming _my_ goddamn name…" Jack hissed, rocking his hips and sliding the head of his cock over Rhys' eagerly quivering hole. "You want that, huh? You want Handsome Jack's, handsome dick?" He demanded fiercely.

"Y-yes!" Rhys panted, squirming on the bed as he gripped the bed sheets tightly, his breath quickening to a shallow pant, as he tried to arch closer to Jack. "Please… please, please… Jack!" He whined, gazing at Jack pleadingly.

Jack hesitated, leaning forward slowly to hover a hairsbreadth from Rhys' face. "You might have a pretty little mouth, when it's wrapped around my dick, Cupcake…" Jack breathed tauntingly, hovering just out of Rhys' reach. "But don't think I'll hesitate to slap a ballgag in there and fuck you however the hell I want, with a cock ring on your dick that I might not ever take off… an' then maybe I'll just _leave_ you like that. Unsatisfied, tied to the damn bed… _urgh_ -" Jack grunted at his own fantasy, as Rhys whined, fluttering his eyelashes at the Alpha pleadingly.

"I promise to be good, Jack…" he said breathlessly. "A good Omega… I promise." He whimpered, his ass pulsing with slick at the thought of Jack having his fill of Rhys as he'd described. 

He tried not to think about just how twisted that must make him, to actually _want_ the Alpha's selfish fantasy to come true.

Jack growled, watching Rhys intently as the Omega writhed with increasing urgency beneath him. "Good." He snapped thickly, before lowering himself and crashing his lips to Rhys' roughly, just at the same moment as he snapped his hips forward and thrust into the Omega smoothly.

" _Mmmm!_ " Rhys cried, his blissful moan swallowed by Jack's demanding kiss. The Alpha's lips moved brusquely, devouring Rhys with a hunger like the Omega had never known.

Jack's pace was unrelenting, demanding and self satisfying… and Rhys _loved_ it. Jack wasn't concerned that Rhys might break, hell; he _wanted_ to see Rhys come undone beneath him. Even more, Jack knew Rhys wanted to let go; and desperately craved that wild, untamed passion that only Jack could provide him with.

Rhys arched upward against Jack's smothering weight, whimpering as he squeezed the muscles in his ass as tight as he was able to around Jack's dick, basking in the deep rumble of approval in the Alpha's chest.

He hissed as Jack's thumbnail scraped roughly over his nipple, throwing his head back and sucking in a deep, urgent breath, as Jack's lips descended upon his newly exposed throat. "C'mon, Rhysie…" the Alpha murmured, his lips shuffling over the sensitive skin which covered Rhys' pulse. "You can do better than that, Cupcake." He taunted thickly, chuckling as Rhys fisted his hair and clawed at his shoulder. "Aw, Pumpkin… do we need a little more, _inspiration_?" He demanded, biting down on Rhys' collarbone.

" _Ah_ , _fuck!_ _Jack!_ " Rhys gasped, squirming beneath the Alpha blissfully. "Oh god, _yes_! Jack… Jack, yes, mmm… Jack…"

"That's it, Rhysie…" Jack rumbled smugly, smirking as he licked the offended skin. "That's it… say my name; Cupcake. _Scream_ it for me." He said, teasing Rhys nipple with his teeth; before sitting back on his heels.

Rhys blinked with disorientation, whining at the loss of Jack's weight upon him; but then Jack gripped his leg tightly and lifted it up before him, holding it over his opposing shoulder as he thrust deep into Rhys and hissed with satisfaction. " _Ahhh,_ Rhysie… so greedy for me," Jack chuckled breathlessly, his eyes on Rhys' ass as it sucked his dick deeper into the Omega. "For _me_!" He repeated, growling as his fingers tightened around Rhys' thigh.

"Jack, please…" Rhys whined, threading his fingers into his own hair and tugging roughly, desperate for the Alpha to fulfil his body's needs. " _Please,_ please… please," he mumbled, almost incoherent around his lewd moaning.

"Heh, only thing I like more'n hearing you beg for me, Cupcake..?" Jack drawled, his fingers squeezing Rhys' thigh so tight that the skin around them around them turned white. Rhys was certain they would bruise beautifully. He was also certain he couldn't care less right now. "Hearin' you _scream_ for me, Rhysie."

Rhys gasped as Jack thrust in short, sharp bursts; leaning forward and bending Rhys' leg awkwardly when he refused to let it off his shoulder. His large hand covered Rhys' throat, fingers flexing gently over the Omega's rapid pulse beneath the thin skin. " _J-Jack_ ..!" He choked, his breath exploding from him in a deep moan as Jack's aimed his dick like he would a gun; with perfect precision to strike Rhys' prostate in such a way that he was quickly reduced to tears. "Oh god… oh god… _oh, oh, oh-_ "

"Heh," Jack grunted, chuckling darkly as he used Rhys' ass like it was his favourite bouncy castle. "You can call me Jack, honey…" he promised quietly, releasing Rhys' thigh and slapping his palm to his ass cheek, rolling the round globe in his hand and squeezing it roughly; moving Rhys' ass as he saw fit until he released a deep throated groan, just as Rhys gave a blissful cry. "Oh yeah… _that_ 's the spot," Jack huffed, growling as he snapped his hips with short, abrupt movements. 

" _J-Jaaack!_ " Rhys pleaded, scrabbling at the sheets and clutching them tightly as he painted and gasped to catch his breath, his body overwhelmed by waves of euphoric pleasure as Jack struck his prostate with unfair, but glorious precision. "Please, _please_ Jack!"

Jack growled deep in his chest, the sound long and low as he watched the visible side of Rhys' face contorted with bliss; bliss which they were both aware by this point, that only Jack could supply the Omega. 

Rhys' eyes peeked up at the Alpha from beneath his lashes almost shyly. The Omega's lips parted, the words he'd meant to plead with forgotten, as a desperate moan fell from between them instead.

He gasped as Jack snarled and pulled free; rolling him onto his belly and thrusting back into him as his hands gripped Rhys' ass and spread his cheeks wide. "Jack!" He cried, trying to lift his hips and failing beneath Jack's firm hold of his ass. " _Fuck,_ Jack, please… _pleas-_ "

"Almost there, Rhysie…" Jack murmured slowly, his pace quickening as Rhys' eyes widened, his head turning to peek back at the Alpha as he felt something… he'd never dreamed. 

"Jack-" he breathed, his chest tight and his throat thick with unspoken emotion as he felt Jack's hasty thrusts begin to tug; his knot swelling as his orgasm approached. "I-I…"

"You want it, Rhysie?" Jack asked darkly, winking at him as he licked his lips and waved his eyebrows suggestively. It's all _yours_ , Cupcake." He hissed, his fingers tightening their hold on Rhys' ass.

"O-oh god…" Rhys babbled, his brain fogged by a white haze of desire. It was another change, another anomaly he couldn't quite label between them… was it a change too many? Could he let himself give in to that pull, that need? The answer came to him immediately in his blissful state. "Jack, please… knot, knot, knot… I want it, please, _please-"_

Jack chuckled breathlessly, plastering himself tight against Rhys' back and dragging his tongue over Rhys' bonding gland slowly. "Bond me, Rhysie…"

Rhys' breath caught, his heart pounding erratically as his dick ached with painful need. His bonding gland seemed to be burning beneath Jack's teasing touch, his ass throbbing urgently around Jack's cock. "N-n… n…" he panted, his body screaming with de dial at his refusal. "Just… please, Jack…"

Jack growled, licking Rhys' bonding gland again despite his refusal. "You love me, Rhysie?" He whispered, as Rhys whined and whispered, desperately biting his lip to avoid answering. "C'mon, Rhysie… just us. Just you and me. You love me..?"

Rhys gasped as Jack's dick filled him, grazing slowly over his prostate before retreating and repeating the treatment again. "N-n-n…" he tried to speak, but the denial wouldn't come. His head was a wordless fog, his heart too large for his chest as he tried to escape the inevitable confession as long as possible. 

"You love me, Rhysie..?" Jack's whisper was so close to his ear, Rhys could feel his hot breath on his cheek; a desperate urgency buried beneath the Alpha's usual cocky bravado.

As Jack's tongue dragged slowly over his bonding gland however; at the same time as his dick roughly jabbed his prostate; all of Rhys' ability to control his mouth evaporated. " _Yessss,_ godammit… yes, yes, yes," he moaned, panting heavily as he slammed his eyes shut tightly, biting his lip to try and stifle anything further he might say.

Jack's chest rumbled smugly against his back, his knot swelling further and tugging at Rhys' ass, making him whine and squirm desperately.

"Bond with me." Jack whispered seductively, kissing Rhys' cheek; his throat, his bonding gland, all so gently it almost hurt the Omega.

He sucked in several shallow breaths through his teeth, his fingers clawed so tightly in the sheets that they ripped. "N-no…" he mumbled weakly, ignoring the tears which dampened his cheek at the refusal.

Jack's growl grew louder, his hips snapping forward roughly as he mouthed at Rhys' bonding gland a moment longer, before shifting and sinking his teeth into the flesh at the join of his shoulder. 

" _Ah!_ " Rhys cried, gasping as Jack's hand curled around his dick and stroked him with rough, jerking motions; the Alpha's knot filling his ass as Jack stilled within him, his pulsing cock pushing Rhys over the high precipice which he'd been so precariously balanced upon. "Oh… God-"

Rhys' vision blurred, his chest rumbling with a content, blissful purr; and he was fairly certain his heart had exploded in his chest, until he vaguely recognised the dull, inconsistent thud within him. His breathing was just as erratic, short bursts of air barely sustaining him as he tried to convince himself that he'd just had the most vivid and disturbing of Omega heat dreams, known to any Omega in existence.

As his pulse slowed however; and Jack laid behind him, puzzling and licking at the bite mark he'd left on the join of Rhys' throat and his shoulder; just _barely_ avoiding his bonding gland… Rhys couldn't lie to himself anymore. But that didn't mean he could let himself give in. "It doesn't change anything, Jack." He whispered, the words barely a breath as they left him. He wasn't sure if the Alpha even heard him.

Clarity slowly filtered back to him, his purr eventually quieting as Jack held him and waited for his knot to deflate before speaking again. Definitely uncharacteristic for the Alpha. "I'm not gonna see you again… am I, Rhysie." He asked quietly, though Rhys knew it wasn't a genuine question.

He swallowed thickly, trying to trample all the parts of him which wanted to give in and stay. "No." He replied, just as quietly.

Jack sighed heavily, his nose buried in Rhys' the short hair above the Omega's bonding gland. He nodded; and said no more about it.

Rhys wondered as Jack dressed in silence, whether the Alpha wanted to say more, which seemed likely, given his nature; but had finally accepted that Rhys wouldn't be swayed. He accepted his now clean clothes from the Alpha with a quiet murmur of thanks, his heart aching as Jack left the room to let Rhys clean and dress himself in peace.

The Omega sniffed quietly, shaking his head and telling himself he had no right to be upset by the Alpha's disappearance. He knew Jack was hurting… but Rhys couldn't bring himself comfort him, knowing it would only lead to more pain; for all three of them.

Rhys dropped his clothes to the bed and walked to Jack's en suite bathroom, stepping into the shower and cleaning himself with one of the prettier scented soaps Jack had. It wasn't something he would have expected the Alpha to own, having such a floral tinge to it, but he liked it; so he tried not to imagine just who the Alpha might have once bought it for.

He walked out of the bathroom an hour later, thoroughly pruned and wafting a faint aroma of peonies. The Omega sighed as he finally began to dress himself, however reluctantly. Bruises marked his skin, an evidence which he'd never allowed Jack to leave before… but there was no hiding the fact he spent a heat with another Alpha. 

He was different.

Just as he'd accepted that he loved Jack, but had no future with him; so too had he been forced to accept that despite _still_ loving Tim, he could no longer stay with him. Not after… everything.

Rhys swallowed thickly as he zipped and buttoned his trousers, his heart already aching at the path he knew he needed to now follow. He drew in a deep breath and tried to lock away his own pain, masking it with an impassive front which he only _hoped_ he could hold. Just long enough, until he was alone.

After an awkward few hours of vaguely avoiding the Alpha, Rhys decided to swallow his pride; allowing Jack to drive him home. "You sure you wanna do this, Cupcake?" He asked as he parked the car put the front of the building, on top of the large, yellow 'do not park' which was painted on the road.

Rules meant little to Handsome Jack.

Rhys lips twitched at the thought, but he nodded resolutely. "I have to." He said, sighing as he looked up at the window which he knew belonged to his and Tim's apartment. 

"Yeah, but… you sure you wanna do this, _alone_?" Jack pressed, leaning one arm on the steering wheel as he eyed Rhys with a small frown.

Rhys laughed quietly. "I did this, I have to face up to that now." He said, rolling his head on the head rest to look over at the Alpha. "Besides, there's nothing to worry about… Tim would never hurt me, no matter how badly I deserve it." He sighed.

Jack tickled his jaw thoughtfully. "Well, it's not like it was _all_ you…" he offered, spreading his palms over the steering wheel. "I mean, it takes two to… you know, have copious amounts of hardcore sex." He coughed quickly, grinning with a small hint of relief, as Rhys laughed at his efforts.

"Hmm, well, I was hardly unwilling, was I?" He sighed, rolling his eyes and turning back to the apartment complex. "However much I tried to make out otherwise."

The Omega caught Jack frown from the corner from his eyes. "Rhys…" he murmured, reaching for Rhys' chin and turning his face toward him. "Don't beat yourself up over this, you don't have to make yourself feel like shit just for letting yourself get what you needed elsewhere when Tim was too fucking-"

Rhys pressed his finger to Jack's lips, his own twitching fondly. "This is where we're different, Jack." He said quietly. " _You_ don't; _I_ do." 

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head, muttering about Omega's and their dumb need to make themselves feel bad for feeling good.

Rhys sighed and smiled, his hand moving to the door handle, until Jack's hands were abruptly cupping his cheeks; pulling him closer and devouring his mouth in an unexpected, but hardly unwelcome kiss.

Rhys whined, resisting only a second before he melted beneath Jack's demanding lips. His breath caught as the Alpha swept his tongue against Rhys' his fingers inching closer to the Omega's bonding gland and stimulating it with gentle prods; until Rhys mewled with need. "Stay," he breathed against Rhys' lips, his mismatched eyes searching the Omega's; almost pleading. "Stay with _me,_ Rhysie. Be _mine_."

Rhys whispered, tugging Jack's jacket lapels he lowered his eyes and tried to grapple with the longing in his heart. "I can't, Jack." He barely whispered, sniffing as he peeked up at Jack with watering eyes. "I _can't_."

Jack sighed, seeming to sense the futility of his pleas. He traced a finger over Rhys' cheek slowly, his eyes following the action. "I'm gonna miss you, Cupcake." He said thickly.

Rhys forced a dry chuckle. "Oh, don't be silly." He said, averting his eyes as he wriggled free of Jack's searing touch. "You'll have a new favourite playmate in no time." He said, purposely ignoring the brief flash of pained surprise which passed over Jack's face. 

Before Jack could pull him back again, Rhys threw open the door and stepped out onto the pavement. "Thankyou." He said as he turned, offering the Alpha a final, watery smile. "I never thought you'd cope with a needy Omega on heat, but… you did well. Thanks for taking care of me." He said, nodding brusquely as he tried to swallow down the grief which threatened to make his lip tremble.

Jack scowled and averted his eyes, glaring out the windscreen and refusing to answer.

Rhys chuckled, shaking his head fondly. "Goodbye, Jack." He said with forced lightness, closing the door between them and turning his back, striding away from the car and determinedly ignoring the powerful urge to turn around and throw himself into the Alpha's arms.

Rhys made his way slowly into the familiar building; the building where he and Tim had made a life together. The building where he'd first betrayed Tim. The building where he would now confess; before leaving for good. 

He drew in a deep, trembling breath as he reached the door to his… to _Tim's_ apartment, which had been replaced. Just like Jack promised. He said his new key into the lock and opened the door, taking a moment to try and squash the nervous clamouring of his heart, before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. 

Rhys stood in the hallway by the door, his head cocked and his eyes closed as he allowed himself a moment of wallowing in the pit of self hatred and guilt which he'd dug for himself.

"You're back." His eyes opened at the sound of Tim's voice, calling quietly from the living room. 

Rhys blinked, slowly walking forward to find the Alpha sat on the couch. Waiting for him.

Tim offered a weak, watery smile. "I wasn't sure if you would be." He said quietly, running his eyes over Rhys briefly, before lowering them to something in his hands. 

Rhys frowned as he watched the Alpha toy with the item; his phone, he realised belatedly. "How did you get in..?" He asked curiously, ignoring Tim's previous comments for the moment.

"Staff at the desk caught me when I came in," Tim chuckled humourlessly. "They explained what happened… gave me the new key." He said, drawing in a deep breath as he stared down at Rhys' phone vacantly. "I found this… here." He said, dropping his hand to pet the cushion beside him. "When I realised you weren't here, I turned it on to get your friends number… Vaughn." He said, shaking his head and swallowing thickly.

Rhys didn't need the Alpha to say anything more. He knew as soon as his phone was turned back on, it would have been bombarded with messages from another Alpha. From Jack.

"So," Tim sighed, finally looking up at Rhys with a broken, longing gaze. "I guess we need to talk."

Rhys licked his lips, his fingers curling into his palm; the nails cutting into the soft flesh painfully, though he didn't care. "Yes," he whispered, his voice trembling as he walked forward slowly and perched on the end of the couch. "We need to talk." He agreed.

And then he told the Alpha everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finiiiiiished
> 
> Has been hard to finish this tbh, but here we are
> 
> Now just... gotta hope i havent screwed it up too bad
> 
> Thankyou everyone who has read this so far and special thanks to Lemscape, who beta'd for me ❤
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Inevitable** .

Rhys wished he could look anywhere, at any _ thing _ else. Watching someone kick puppies would be easier than having to watch Timothy listen to everything he had to say. To confess.

The hurt in his eyes was like the slash of a knife, cutting him to his core… but after what he’d done, he more than deserved it. It took determination, but he kept his eyes on the Alpha as much as possible, as he explained his every sin; his every  _ betrayal, _ since that fateful, cursed night… eight,  _ long _ months ago.

Timothy never interrupted. He never made Rhys pause or repeat anything. He never made a sound, save the occasional sharp hiss of breath whenever lies were brought to light by truth, realisation exploding into being as the dots all connected neatly at last.

When he was done with his terrible confessions, Rhys sat still and quiet, his eyes on Timothy's gentle hands as they continued to turn Rhys' phone idly, his eyes rimmed by red, though the Alpha hadn't cried. Yet.

Rhys wondered distantly if Tim had actually heard anything. 

Finally Tim sighed, shaking his head as the long, weary breath passed his lips. "It's all, so hard to believe… and still I'm not sure I can," he paused, wrinkling his nose as he glanced over at Rhys. "I mean…  _ Jaaaack _ ," he sneered, his lips twisted into a smirk like grimace. "He's the  _ worst… _ " 

Rhys blinked in surprise, before releasing a small snort of amusement. "Yeah," he agreed, lowering his eyes and nodding slowly. "Yeah, he really is." He admitted.

It seemed kind of pointless, trying to defend Jack in  _ any _ way; to his own twin. Timothy was the one person who probably knew Jack as well as, by this point, Rhys himself.

"So then," Tim's brow creased slowly, the uncharacteristic sneer falling away from his face, replaced by a pained frown. "... why?" He asked. "Why  _ him _ , of  _ all _ people?"

Rhys sucked in a long, deep breath; his brows rising as he considered the question carefully. He'd expected it a lot sooner in his confession; and had consequently forgotten the answers he'd originally planned to give. "I think…" he said slowly, forcing himself to look up at the Alpha he'd betrayed. "Maybe, it was  _ because  _ he's the worst."

Timothy frowned, perplexed by Rhys' reply. The Omega sighed and ran a hand through his hair, toying with the hem of his shirt guiltily. "The f-first time, was an accident," he paused at Tim's disbelieving snort. "As much as anything like that  _ can _ be an accident…" he added in a low aside, his eyes dropping to his nervously fidgeting fingers. "I was so depressed afterwards… I wanted to bury my head and pretend it never happened. But Jack is so, so…"

Tim sighed knowingly. "Yeah." He huffed in disdain, rolling his eyes. "I  _ know _ ." Rhys flinched at the accusatory tone, though he deserved worse, he knew. He glanced up as Timothy clucked his tongue, eyeing Rhys with confusion. "So is it just that he's such am assbole? That he hurts you? That he treats you like… like nothing?" The Alpha demanded, pausing to run his hand through his hair, his frustration and agitation clear. "You just want to be some… meaningless plaything, rather than an equal?"

Rhys frowned. "Jack doesn't hurt me," he said, biting his lip when Tim snorted and purposely dropped his eyes to the bite mark Rhys knew  _ had _ to be visible, despite his attempts to cover it with his shirt. "It's not… it's not like that. It's not about pain or, or… it's just…" Rhys struggled to find the words, trying and failing to find a way to explain without hurting the Alpha further than he already had. "He doesn't… he's not afraid of me."

Tim blinked, raising a brow at Rhys curiously. "Last I checked I wasn't scared of you either, Rhys." He said sourly. "I don't need to hurt you to prove that."

Rhys whimpered with frustration, tugging at his hair roughly. "No, I don't mean…" he sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face. "Jack isn't afraid of hurting me, he's not afraid to just let go; do what he wants, take what he wants… and just, just  _ be with me _ ." He said in a rush, looking at Timothy imploringly, desperately willing the Alpha to understand.

"And I haven't been with you?" Tim asked with sceptical roll of his eyes. "I know I've been working a lot Rhys, but you could have  _ said-" _

_ " _ I tried, Tim… I tried to tell you what I wanted, no, what I  _ needed _ ." Rhys interrupted the Alpha, swallowing thickly as he averted his gaze across the room. "But even when we  _ do _ have sex, or whatever we manage to squeeze in around the Project… it's like you're scared you'll break me. You're a fantastic lover, always on the fucking button about seeing to my needs… but sometimes, that's not what I need."

Timothy was silent for a long pause, absorbing the Omega's explanation. "So, what you're saying here is that; I'm too… kind? Considerate..?  _ What _ , Rhys?"

Rhys flinched at the accusatory bite to Alpha's tone, but licked his lips as he tried to find the words to reply; reminding himself that harsh words were the very  _ least _ he deserved. "It's not that you're too… considerate," he said carefully. "It's that I, I needed you to be more... selfish?" He tasted the words uncertainly, blushing when Tim snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You needed me to be more like  _ Jack _ ." He scoffed, shaking his head in evident disgust.

Rhys flinched guiltily, biting his lip and lowering his eyes to his hands, as they clawed at his lap. "N-not  _ specifically _ …" he protested weakly. "Just… I-I," Rhys huffed as he narrowed his eyes in frustration, peeking at the ceiling before pinching his eyes closed, his breath exploding from him in a rush as words tumbled from his lips. "I needed to not be treated like I was made of glass, Tim! Like, I'm some precious being that you're scared to touch too firmly, in case you break me."

Tim watched the Omega as he tried to calm himself, shifting restlessly in his seat as he tried to regain his composure. "So," Tim voiced thickly. "The choking thing and the… the-"

Rhys rolled his eyes and sighed. "The single spank which gave you a minor heart attack," he snorted, shaking his head as his lips trembled. "That's not someone," he paused at a pointed look from Tim. "Not  _ Jack's _ influence specifically… they're things that, that  _ I _ want, no;  _ need _ ." He sighed, running a hand through his hair distractedly. "It's not that I love you, or anything about you or  _ who you are _ any less, Tim… I just, I-"

Timothy sucked in a deep breath, watching Rhys as he pressed his lips into a thin line and tried to keep himself from crying with grief, frustration and self loathing. "You love Jack, too." The Alpha said quietly, as Rhys flinched and averted his face entirely.

He swallowed heavily, sucking a deep breath through his teeth and locking his jaw. It wasn't something he could deny; but it wasn't something he wanted to be forced to admit to twice in the same day, either.

“So," Tim said abruptly, dropping Rhys' phone on the couch between them and clapping his hands in his lap, startling Rhys. "Why did you come back?" He asked, spreading his palms expectantly. "Is he waiting to take you back again? Just a change of clothes or, are you taking everything?"

Rhys frowned at the cool mask which Timothy wore, masking his feelings carefully. "I'm… I'm not…" he said slowly, eyeing the Alpha with confusion. "Tim, I'm not… Jack's  _ gone _ . It-it's  _ over _ . I'm not…" he shook his head as Tim slowly raised a brow. "It doesn't  _ change _ anything."

Tim snorted quietly. "I think it changes quite a lot, Rhys." He scoffed, shaking his head. "I mean, there's a  _ really _ long road to walk ahead of us here, just to rebuild the trust, let alone… and then, even if it  _ is  _ over, I'm not sure where we would even  _ start _ moving past-"

"We can't." Rhys said, quieter than Tim; though his words brought the Alpha to a halt nonetheless. Tim looked over at Rhys in surprise, his lips parting as his brow creased with a small frown. "Tim… I love you." He said, shaking his head helplessly as he met the Alpha's gaze with watering eyes. "But I can't stay here."

Tim's brows furrowed in confusion. "So you're just giving up on us? Had your fun, got caught and now… just walking away? Turning your back on  _ everything _ we built together...  _ now _ ?" He asked. Rhys wished he would raise his voice, break something; anything rather than the calm, pained questions. "You won't even  _ try _ -?"

"Tim, it's nothing to do with trying." Rhys said. "It's to do with the fact that every time you look at me, every time we touch or we're intimate; you're going to wonder if it's  _ you  _ that I see, that I'm thinking of, that I'm  _ fucking _ ... or Jack."

Tim opened his mouth to argue Rhys' accusation, but the Omega knew he was right when no sound left his lips. "I'm so…  _ so _ sorry, Tim." He said, shaking his head as his voice cracked from the strain of his emotions, grief gnawing at his gut. "I can never tell you  _ how _ sorry… but I can promise you that I'm not going to break your heart and then run off into the sunset with Jack." He sucked in a deep breath, forcing himself to his feet slowly. "I'm gonna go back home, to my parents." he said, swallowing thickly as he looked around the apartment longingly, remembering the good, the bad; everything he'd built with the Alpha and was consequently losing.

"You hate your parents." Tim said, rising to his feet himself. 

“Yeah well, at least it will be mutual. They almost hate me as much back, so, they’ll treat me appropriately at least.” Rhys snorted dismissively.

"Rhys, I-I can… I can change, okay? I can try and… and-" the Alpha paused as he wrinkled his nose; and Rhys knew he was resenting even the thought of the words 'be more like Jack'. "Baby, please, just… don't decide everything like this, you can't tell me you've been living like this; with all this guilt and hurting like you obviously have been, just to walk away now…"

"Tim," Rhys sighed. "I don't  _ want _ you to change. I want you to be  _ you _ . I  _ love _ you,  _ for  _ being you." He said, shaking his head as Tim inched closer. "But I can't stay here, when you're going to constantly be thinking of me with Jack."

"I won't-"

"Yes, you will," Rhys huffed, rolling his eyes. "You  _ know _ you will." He said, lowering his eyes to the floor to avoid the heart wrenching pain in the Alpha's pleading gaze. "I was a selfish prick, Tim… I thought I could lie and tell myself I was yours alone and that Jack meant nothing; that I was just crawling back for that fix I needed. But as much as I  _ wish  _ that was true… it isn't anymore, Tim… I'm sorry."

Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, turning away to avoid Timothy's offer of comfort when the Alpha's fingers grazed his cheek. "Please,  _ please _ , don't feel bad  _ for me. _ I did this, Tim. You should be mad at me, should wanna hurt me, hell; you should  _ hate _ me for this…" he sniffed, wiping beneath his eyes viciously. "But do  _ not _ feel bad for me. I don't want you to feel sympathetic, to be sad that I'm sad. I deserve  _ worse  _ than being sad. Please, just… just  _ don't _ ."

Tim said nothing through Rhys' near desperate ranting, his hand retreating to his side with a quiet pat. "... I thought you didn't want me to change." The Alpha murmured, as Rhys barked a semi hysterical laugh, shaking his head as he looked back at Tim with damp, red rimmed eyes.

"I don't." He agreed, caught out by his own words.

"Then I will feel bad." Tim insisted, taking a hesitant step closer. "I will never,  _ ever  _ forgive myself for leaving this… this  _ opening _ for Jack." The Alpha continued, as Rhys' lip trembled, his heart aching with guilt at the Alpha's own misplaced guilt. "I will never forgive myself for making you feel so neglected, so…  _ unsatisfied. _ But even more, I will never not feel bad when you feel bad, baby… I love you." He said softly, reaching for Rhys again and cupping his cheek lightly, a hopeful lift to the corner of his lips when Rhys nuzzled his hand gently. "Please, Rhys… please let me try and show you that we can still work. Let me show you I can love you how you need me to, that I can make things right again..." he pleaded, leaning closer to brush his lips over Rhys' softly

Rhys held his breath, more than tempted by the Alpha's offer. It took every ounce of willpower he possessed to slowly lift his hand and cover Tim's; pressing his lips to his palm softly, before drawing it away from his face. "You can't be Jack when I need him, Tim…" he said quietly, squeezing Tim's hand, before releasing it with a small, barely stifled sob. "Just like he can't be you."

Rhys told himself he deserved the painful view of watching Tim's face fall, the Alpha's expression crumbling in a visual representation of his heart tearing in two at Rhys' refusal. "I'm sorry." He whispered, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth as he backed away.

Rhys knew he was a coward as he whirled around and raced to the bedroom, throwing the door shut behind him. He didn't deserve to be spared from seeing the pain he'd inflicted upon the Alpha, but he just couldn't face it, despite his determination to stand strong and face the consequences of his actions. Rhys leaned his back to the bedroom door, turning his face to the hard wood as he held his breath and listened intently.

At first all he could hear was the jagged thud of his own, broken heart beat… but after a tense count of roughly four seconds, Rhys heard footsteps in the hallway. They hesitated briefly, before the front door opened abruptly and was subsequently slammed shut moments later; leaving Rhys to wince and close his eyes, hanging his head as his expression crumpled with grief and his tears began to fall in earnest.

Time became immeasurable, the Omega's grief a thick blanket which smothered him, as he slowly packed his things into a small travel case. He was resolved to take nothing of value; the least he could do was leave Tim with some monetary gain from selling anything he didn't want to keep, after everything he'd done to the Alpha and the depth of his betrayal. With this in mind, Rhys packed only his own regular clothes; ignoring any of the smart suits or jewellery Timothy had bought him.

The only other item he packed from the bedroom, was a framed photograph of himself and Tim; grinning together at the top of a mountain. There was a second copy, he knew. Rhys was a framer; Tim was an albumer. He felt this was one thing which he could keep for himself. 

Rhys sucked in a shallow breath, turning to the door and cracking it open slowly, peeking through like a guilty thief to see if Tim had really left him alone in the apartment.

The hallway was empty and silent.

Rhys opened the bedroom door fully, stepping through and making his way cautiously down to the bathroom. It wasn't that he was afraid of Tim, or what the Alpha would do; he had complete confidence that Tim would, still, never hurt him… but he didn't want to pain the Alpha further with his presence.

Learning your mate had been screwing around with another Alpha, unbonded or bonded, he imagined; had been bad enough. Learning it was with his twin, definitely worse. Having Rhys parade around in front of him after learning all that he had? Tim deserved better; and in this one instance, Rhys could oblige him.

Once he'd made it to the bathroom, he grabbed his toothbrush and his favourite shower gel from the rack before heading back out the door, pausing three steps into the hallway when he thought he heard movement in the hall beyond the front door. He paused for a moment, before shaking his head and continuing on his way back to the bedroom to add his toiletries to his bag.

He almost made it to the doorway, when the front door  _ exploded  _ behind him; in a storm of snarls and manic laughter. 

" _ Aiie!" _ Rhys yelped, skipping backward as he turned to press himself up against the bedroom door frame, his eyes wide and his heart racing as what was either two men fighting; or a wild, demonic hellbeast, tore its way through the hallway to the living room.

"You  _ always _ have to have  _ everything _ , you fucking  _ psychopath! _ Just for  _ once _ you couldn't keep your fucking hands  _ off _ of what was mine!"

Rhys blinked, his brows shooting up on his forehead at the familiar voice, warped by fury and hatred. "Tim..?" He gripped the edge of the bedroom door frame, leaning into the hallway and peeking up to the living room; dodging backward quickly when an impossible bottle sailed through the air from the living room.

"Aw,  _ boo hoo _ , poor widdle TimTam's, ha ha  _ ha _ ! Maybe if you started taking better care of your toys; then I wouldn't have any  _ opportunity _ to step up and take 'em off your hands! Ha ha, c'mon, widdle Timmy; show me what ya got,  _ haha! _ "

Rhys' brow furrowed, his surprise quickly bleeding into confusion. " _ Jack _ ?" He choked, peeking around the doorway into the living room again and dropping his toiletries as his eyes widened in shock. "What the-?"

His hand rose to cover his mouth as he half hid behind the door frame, wary of airborne objects as he ran his eyes over the chaotic debris in the room to find Jack and Tim locked in a fierce battle. His breath caught in his throat, which began to tighten and close with panic; as he observed first Jack's bruised and bloodied face and then Tim's furious, but surprisingly clean face.

"Oh god, no…" he breathed, shaking his head as he pieced together his own explanation for their current state.

This was what he'd hoped to avoid, among other things. Leaving both Alpha's was supposed to erase their need to fight; to make them realise  _ Rhys _ was the one in the wrong. Watching Tim repeatedly slam his fist or foot into any part of Jack he could reach however, quickly informed him that his plan, however haphazard and incompletely thought through, had ultimately failed. "Oh god, no no  _ no… stop! _ " He pleaded, finally freeing himself from where he'd been trapped by fear at the doorway; hurrying forward to try and get between the furiously fighting pair. "Stop it, stop it,  _ stop it! _ "

The Alpha's either ignored or didn't hear him; Jack laughed wildly as Tim snarled and drove his fist into his twins jaw with a loud  _ crack.  _ "Aw, that all you got? Ha ha, maybe if you took that stick outta your ass you could hit harder!"

“Shut up, Jack!” Rhys rasped, as he tried to grab the Alpha’s arm and stop him from returning a blow to Timothy’s shoulder.

“Maybe if you bothered to think with anything but your  _ dick _ for five minutes of your life, you’d be able to actually  _ hit _ me!” Tim retorted harshly, dodging the worst of Jack’s blow and barely wincing when it glanced over the edge of his shoulder.

“Tim! Stop this!” Rhys pleaded, foolishly trying to pry the pair apart.

“ _Pfft,_ maybe if you thought a little more _with_ your dick; you wouldn’t be such a sad, pathetic little _loser_!” Jack scoffed, cackling when Tim growled and struck him smartly on the nose. “Oh, ho, _ho!_ Ha ha ha, aw, _c’mon_ TimTam! Let's _finally_ see you give in to all that _repressed_ _rage_ , huh? Ha _ha_ , haha!"

"Jack!" Rhys scolded, scowling as he tried to shove the pair away from each other. "Stop... being such an  _ asshole _ ..!"

"Ha, like he knows how to be  _ anything _ else!" Tim scoffed, smirking when his latest jab at Jack's nose connected with a sickening crunch.

"Least I know what to  _ do _ -”

“Oh  _ god _ , Jack, _ shut up! _ ” Rhys cried, as Tim tried to lunge at his twin. "Tim...  _ stop it _ !" He pleaded in his next breath, panic clawing at his throat as Jack and Tim's eyes remained locked onto each other intently.

"You could have anyone you point your goddamn dick at…" Tim hissed, glaring at Jack heatedly as his twin crackled at him gleefully. "Why, huh? Why'd you just  _ have _ to point it at  _ him?" _

Rhys' breath caught in his throat, his eyes stinging painfully as he glanced at the other Alpha. "Tim, please, I-"

"Maybe I felt bad he was cryin' all over me, feeling unwanted and rejected  _ aaaaall _ the time," Jack laughingly retorted. "Maybe I felt bad he was  _ so _ goddamn  _ neglected _ … maybe I thought he deserved better, a  _ real _ fuckin' Alpha."

"Jack," Rhys pleaded quietly, shaking his head as he lowered his eyes; his face burning with guilt and embarrassment as tears of shame and of loss, dampened his cheeks. "Please,  _ don't…" _

"Like  _ you'd _ know what a real Alpha is…" Tim snorted, sneering at his twin as he shook his head. "You couldn't care for anyone else if your life depended on it. There's more to a relationship than fucking-"

"What, like bein' around?" Jack interrupted smoothly, laughing when Tim's fist immediately lashed out and hit him in the lip, splitting it open. "Ah, ha ha… what'sa matter, TimTam? Hit a nerve?"

"For God's sake,  _ stop  _ it!" Rhys cried, desperately trying to wiggle his way between the pair of Alpha's so he could separate them. " _ Both _ of you! Just… just  _ stop, please _ …" he pleaded, hiccupping with a sob as he placed a hand on each of their chests and forced them a half step away from each other.

"Rhys… oh baby, please, don't… don't cry," Tim said quietly, seeming to notice Rhys between them for the first time as the Omega's distress rose, his scent changing around them as he whimpered quietly. The Alpha reached for Rhys hand on his chest, but Rhys yanked it away; holding both arms to his own chest as if to protect himself as he stared hard at the floor and trembled.

"Please… stop fighting." Rhys whispered, shaking his head as the Alpha's, momentarily at least, ceased their bickering.

Jack reached for the Omega, his fingers grazing his elbow before Rhys flinched away. "Rhysie," he began, pausing when Rhys whined and covered his ears with his hands.

"Jack didn't set out to seduce me, Tim. He didn't start it, he just… accepted  _ my _ drunken advances and… and… took pity on me because I was being so pathetic." Rhys mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and shivering with distress.

"Took advantage of you, you mean." Time sneered, flicking a scowl at his twin, who was barely paying attention to his twin, in favour of frowning at the Omega between them. 

"If you hadn't started neglecting him, my services wouldn't have been needed," he said distractedly, his expression darkening as Rhys shook his head quickly but refused to open his eyes and look at either of them.

"Stop it, Jack…" he whispered. "Tim didn't neglect me, he was just busy. That didn't give me a free pass to kiss you… or for anything else that I let happen. That I came and sought out." He said, licking his lips as his heart constricted painfully in his chest. "I'm the one who did wrong, by both of you; there's no need for you to fight. It was my fault, I was weak… you can both hate  _ me _ as much as you want, but please, don't-"

"Okay, you know what? I heard enough of this." Jack's low snarl was all the warning Rhys was given, before the Alpha's large hand was clapped over his throat and he was shoved roughly against the nearest wall. "You wanna know what we've done  _ most  _ of our lives, Cupcake? We fought, we bit and we scratched; because that's how we  _ are _ . So stop being a dumbass and pulling the  _ I'm a bad Omega  _ bullshit."

"J-Jack-" Rhys gasped, blinking his eyes open and staring at the Alpha in disbelief, shocked at his irritated, if slightly bloodied scowl.

"Shut up, Rhys." Jack snapped, squeezing the Omega's throat threateningly.

Rhys felt his pulse spike, his body reacting to Jack's treatment as it always did. He bit his lip and lifted his hand to Jack's sleeve, clutching it weakly as his cheeks dusted with a telling pink.

"Jack! Stop it!" Tim roared, stalking closer and trying to tear his twins hand away from the Omega, though he hesitated to actually grab him; his eyes flitting nervously between Jack's hand and Rhys' now flushed face. "Jack, you're gonna hurt him! Oh god, you're gonna  _ kill _ him! Just… just  _ stop _ already, you-"

Jack snarled as Tim finally fought his fear and grabbed at his twins wrist; the Alpha twisting his arm to capture Tim's hand instead. Without pause he yanked Tim closer and shoved his hand down to Rhys' crotch, glaring at Timothy as the Omega' lashes fluttered against his cheeks, his lips parting in a soft whimper.

Rhys tried to squirm away, embarrassed by his body's reactions at such treatment from Jack; while Tim's hand rest on his dick, feeling the continued swell of his increasing arousal for himself.

"Still think I'm hurtin' him, Tim- _ o- _ thy?" Jack sneered, smirking as Rhys watched Tim blink and swallow heavily. "See, it's  _ all _ about control. Rhysie here, likes being put in his place. He likes being given orders… and he  _ really _ likes; a rough fuck, with a hand around his neck." He said, winking at Tim as the other Alpha tried and failed to pull his hand free of Jack's hold. "I'm pretty much the best in that department; and a bonus, I took  _ real  _ good care of him over that heat you abandoned him over."

Tim snarled at Jack's taunt, scowling at his twin and struggling harder to pull his hand free, though Rhys' hissed moan of pleasure soon brought him up short. "Rhys..." he frowned at the Omega's reaction, as Rhys bit his lip and closed his eyes in shame; only too aware what the Alpha must be thinking of him.

"See how he's not even fighting? Hell, he's holding that hand in place, tell you the truth. But if I just…" Jack teased slowly, squeezing his fingers just a fraction tighter.

Rhys bit his lip and whimpered, shifting his weight guiltily as his dick throbbed and twitched beneath Tim's warm palm, unconsciously rutting into the Alpha's touch as Jack snorted with amusement. "See, Rhysie  _ loves _ this. He craves it,  _ needs _ it…" he said smugly, sighing as he turned a sneer toward Tim. "But he also,  _ sometimes _ … needs what  _ you  _ give him too." He reluctantly added, pouting as Tim frowned and watched Rhys try to battle the fierce tide of desire curling in his gut; desperately trying to keep himself from leaking slick.

"What the hell does he need from me, if he's getting everything like…  _ this _ from you?" Tim bit out gruffly, narrowing his eyes at Jack before begrudgingly returning them to Rhys' increasingly flushed face.

Jack chuckled darkly. "Rhysie can't feel safe, can't feel  _ secure _ with me. 'S all carnal, see?" He said quietly, his own cheeks darkening as he glanced away. "Not even a damn knot can convince him to bond with me… not  _ y _ et, anyway. Gimme time and I'll show him I'm the better choice though." He added smugly, before his expression clouded with a small frown of annoyance. "He trusts you like he never can me… not that I blame him. But you, TimTam,  _ you _ make him feel  _ home _ ."

"J-Jack…" Rhys hissed, gulping for breath as he writhed against the wall restlessly. "Please…"

"Jack, let him go," Tim immediately muttered, though Jack's only response was to snort and roll his eyes, turning back to Rhys and applying more pressure to his hand as he leaned closer. "Jack,  _ stop _ , he-"

"Ha ha, you think he's asking me to stop?" Jack snickered, shaking his head at Tim as he pressed the other Alpha's hand more consistently against Rhys' hard dick. "Why don't you tell him what you want, Cupcake?"

" _ Hnmm- _ !" Rhys bit down hard on his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as his body ached with arousal. But the lewd moan which rolled over his lips betrayed him, his breath quickening as he was overwhelmed by not just one but two Alpha's. 

"Rhysie doesn't wanna fess up… he thinks you'll be a judgy little prick," Jack cackled quietly, smirking as Rhys squirmed; but though he gripped Jack's wrist weakly, he did not try to remove the hand at his throat. "Why don't you give him a good squeeze, TimTam? See what he  _ really _ feels right now?"

Rhys' eyes cracked open to slits, his brow furrowed as he peeked pleadingly at Jack; too lost in the sensations erupting through his body to plead with the Alpha vocally. His eyes slid to Tim as the other Alpha swallowed thickly, watching Rhys pant quietly against the wall as his cheeks darkened with shame. Timothy's stare was warped with uncertain fascination, as he unthinkingly followed Jack's advice. 

Rhys gasped, his head thudding back against the wall as he groaned, rocking himself into the Alpha's touch as his lips twisted into a needy frown, his hand tightening on Jack's wrist.

" _ That's _ it, Cupcake… let it all out." Jack chuckled darkly, smirking at Tim's entranced expression. "Never seen him  _ quite _ that needy, huh?" He taunted snidely, grinning as Rhys whimpered and rolled his eyes to scowl at Jack petulantly.

"Sh-shut up, Jack…" he huffed, licking his lips as the blood rushed rapidly from his head to his dick; which ached and throbbed beneath Tim's gently squeezing palm. "I-I, oh god, I-"

"Rhysie, what have I said about that mouth of yours?" Jack warned, narrowing his eyes as he flicked them over Rhys' pink cheeks and the bite marks on his lips. "Do I have to remind you of your place? Huh?"

"J-Jack..!" Rhys whimpered, his brain rapidly shutting down beneath the onslaught of pleasure from both Alpha's. His eyes cut to Tim, quickly dropping to the floor in shame beneath the Alpha's intent gaze.

"Ah, ah,  _ ah… _ none of that." Jack scoffed quietly, rubbing Tim's hand against Rhys' erection firmly.

" _ Tim _ , ah!" Rhys exploded, gasping as his free hand shot to Tim's wrist and squeezed. "Oh god, I… I…"

Jack chuckled darkly, his eyes glittering dangerously as Rhys peeked up at him with pleading eyes; though what the Omega was pleading for he wasn't sure. He just knew that Jack was the one who would give it to him without hesitation. "Ah, Rhysie…" Jack murmured, tracing his finger down Rhys' cheek as he released the tight hold he had on the Omega's throat.

A fraction of a heartbeat passed, before Jack's lips descended on Rhys' ravenously, his kiss brutal but brief, before he yanked Rhys forward by his throat and guided him along the hall to his and Tim's bedroom.

Rhys knew he should be fighting the alpha; he was leaving the both of them, they were already both hurting because of him… and yet his body refused to respond to the small part of him which still knew wrong from right. His body was entirely at Jack's disposal, as it had always been since the fateful night when he'd first kissed the Alpha. Thus he did not fight Jack's loosened grip on his throat; rather, he stumbled willingly into the bedroom he and Tim had shared since they'd moved in together, fully surrendering himself to Jack and whatever madness the Alpha had in store for him.

"What the-" Rhys heard Tim begin to say, seeming to wake from his daze as Jack half led and half dragged Rhys from his view. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're-" he demanded, shaking his head and scowling as he followed after Jack and Rhys, pausing in the doorway to watch as Rhys dropped to his knees before the bed at Jack's urging; while Jack moved behind him, releasing his fingers from the Omega's throat to twist them deep into the Omega's hair. "Wha-?" He repeated softly, as Rhys swallowed thickly and whined guiltily.

"See, Rhysie likes to mouth off," Jack explained as Rhys peeked up at him awkwardly, watching the Alpha wipe the back of his hand beneath his nose and snort a laugh at the trail of blood which stained his skin, before he wiped it over the back of his jeans. "And he does it no matter how many times I tell him, ya know? So, rather than make him suck  _ my _ dick, I figure he can suck  _ yours _ this time… see if the lesson finally sticks an' all _ , ya know?" _

Rhys watched as Tim frowned, tearing his eyes from the Omega to glance up at Jack briefly. "You're fucking crazy," the Alpha said, shaking his head slowly as his eyes lowered back to Rhys; who bit his lip and lowered his eyes in guilt fuelled shame beneath Tim's disbelieving gaze.

He shouldn't be so turned on at Jack's crazy ass idea. He should be horrified, like Tim clearly was. But Rhys had long since accepted that he was pretty fucked up, considering he was in love with both Alpha's. 

"Aw, c'mon, TimTam… take that stick outta your ass for a few hours and have some  _ fun _ !" Jack taunted, laughing as Rhys shuddered beneath the teasing scrape of the Alpha's fingernails over his scalp. "What? You  _ want _ him to leave your sorry ass, huh?" 

"Of course I don't!" Tim retorted hotly, running his hand through his hair as Rhys raised his eyes and bit his lip, fidgeting as he felt the slick begin to gather in his ass. "But, this is… it-it's crazy, even for  _ you _ -!"

"Nah, ya wanna know what's  _ really _ crazy?" Jack snorted, trailing his fingers through Rhys' hair and down to his bonding gland, smirking when Rhys looked up at him and reluctantly began to purr with encouragement. "We're gonna bond him together."

" _ What _ ?!" Tim's disbelief was palpable, his yelp loud enough to startle Rhys even in his dazed state. He knew Jack had said something which should bother him, something he should be refusing, he suspected; considering it was Jack... but the Alpha had him too blissful to care about much, save that he didn't  _ stop _ whatever he was currently doing to Rhys' bonding gland. "You're out of your fucking mind… how the hell did you come up with  _ that _ stupid-"

"Because the little shit won't bond me alone!" Jack snarled back at Tim, his eyes leaving Rhys' as the Omega blinked deadly, following the Alpha's gaze over to Tim. "Not  _ yet _ … he needs you  _ and _ me in his life; but he won't have one, without the other… so  _ this?  _ This is how it's gonna be, TimTam, because I sure as hell ain't willing to give him up."

"He was never fucking  _ yours _ to keep or give up in the first fucking place!" Tim roared, scowling at Jack as Rhys sucked in a sharp breath, blinking as he tried to clear his head of the pleasurable haze he was lost in. "If you hadn't stuck your big, fucking-"

"Dick in his ass?" Jack interrupted, chuckling as Tim snarled and clenched his hands into fists. "Well, hey, Dickface; you left the door open, so I did… and now, he  _ needs  _ it. So, either you step up,  _ at last; _ and we all enjoy a long and happy life together, or you let him go. Again.” He sneered, his fingers stroking Rhys’ bonding gland with contrasting gentility to his harsh words to his twin.

“You fucking-” Tim began, stepping forward as Rhys’ breath hitched; his heart aching as he reluctantly fumbled to bat Jack’s hand away from the back of his neck and consequently flopped forward to barely catch and brace himself on his palms.

“S-stop it,” he stammered, his face burning as he panted at the floor; ignoring both Alpha’s as they  _ finally  _ stopped their bickering. “Just… just stop. Jack, you… you can’t force T-Tim to…  _ oohhh… _ ” Rhys whined, holding his breath and trying desperately to get a grip on his body; which was still overwhelmed by Jack’s teasing touches.

“Rhysie-”

“N-No…” he huffed, shaking his head dazedly and inching himself away from the Alpha, peeking over his shoulder at him with his cheeks still heavily flushed from his arousal. “You can’t… can’t force him, just to get y-your own way.”

“Rhys,” Tim’s softer tone had the Omega turn toward him longingly, wishing with all his heart that he hadn’t ruined the life which he and the Alpha had built together. “Rhys, what about  _ you? _ ” Tim wondered aloud, frowning as he sank to his knees before Rhys and hesitantly reached to help him sit up properly. “Jeez, look at what he’s done to you…” he whispered, casting a sour look toward his twin.

“Don’t… don’t blame Jack.” Rhys mumbled tiredly. “Jack w-wasn’t the one who… who started this.” He said, leaning his face into Tim’s palm when the Alpha stroked his too hot cheek gently. “H-he’s right… I-I can’t choose one of you over the other. I can’t… I can’t let you spend your lives, r-resenting each other, thinking that I… that I loved either of you, more than the other.” He panted quietly, closing his eyes and trying to get a grip on himself. “I fucked up, Tim. I’m s-so, so sorry. I-I love you... but I, I love him too... and I, I can’t…”

Rhys hiccupped, shaking with remorse and longing as he curled his hand into a ball against the floor, squeezing his eyes tighter in an attempt to stifle the burning tears which he felt readying themselves to fall. “Please, I’m so… I’m so sorry…” he hissed in a rush of breath, his shoulders shaking as he tried to hang his head.

Tried; being the operative word, for he was prevented by Tim’s firm but gentle hands, holding him in place… before slowly pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his lips.

Rhys sniffed, blinking his eyes rapidly as tears stuck to his eyelashes when he opened them, peering at Tim in stunned confusion as the Alpha sat back on his heels with a cautious gaze. “You’re sure..?” Tim whispered, his eyes searching Rhys’ as the Omega frowned.

“Huh?” he queried dumbly, blinking incoherently as he licked his lips and tried to understand what the Alpha was asking of him.

“He’s asking you if you really want us both, dum dum.” Jack snorted from behind him, though Rhys couldn’t bring himself to look away from Tim's hesitant expression. "Looks like widdle TimTam's gonna fight to keep ya, after all."

Rhys paid no attention to Jack's taunting, his eyes locked intently onto Timothy as the Alpha sighed and lowered his own eyes for a tense heartbeat. "Rhys, if this is what it takes; if this is the only way, then I…” he said slowly, swallowing thickly as Rhys' hand came to rest on his wrist, his fingers slowly curling into the material of his sweater. " _ God… _ I don't wanna lose you, baby." He finally whispered, his thumb sweeping over Rhys' cheek softly as the Omega hiccupped and whined, his heart hammering heavily in his chest as Tim drew him into a kiss which was far too sweet and soft for someone so undeserving as Rhys.

Rhys sniffed quietly, holding his breath as Tim kissed him with painful familiarity. His fingers clutched tightly at Tim's sweater, while the Alpha hesitantly crept his fingers over Rhys' shoulder, inching them closer to the area which he'd never yet come to touch. "Rhys…" he whispered, his lips barely parting from the Omega's, his fingers hovering close to; but not touching his bonding gland. "Baby, are you  _ sure _ about-?"

"Oh for fuck sake…" Jack scoffed, his hand gripping Tim's wrist and jerking his hand higher; planting it firmly over Rhys' bonding gland. "Stop being such a fucking piss poor excuse of an Alpha, will ya?" He sneered in exasperation.

More than half of his snide comment was drowned out however, by the deep throated moan which exploded from Rhys at the sudden touch. "Oh  _ god _ , Tim! Yuh-  _ ohhh, yessss _ !" He breathed, hissing as Jack buried his fingers in the Omega's hair and tugged his head back.

" _ Great _ ... now we're all in fucking agreement," the Alpha snarled. "Can we get to the fucking, now?" He asked with feigned innocence, gesturing with his free hand to Timothy. "I don't see any dick sucking going on, here…"

Tim frowned at Jack, glancing back at Rhys as he whined and shifted his weight guiltily, well aware that his trousers were ruined by slick once again. "Aw, c'mon, TimTam, don't be such a fucking prude. I've seen your dick plenty growing up." Jack scoffed over Rhys' shoulder, his breath hot on Rhys throat as he leaned down behind the Omega and nosed at his hairline with a quiet rumble in his chest. "What, you want me to go first? Pfft, fine by me…"

Rhys made a sound of reproach as Jack moved away from him, dizzy from both Alpha's attentions upon him. He turned his head and watched dazedly as Jack removed his clothing, tossing them aside carelessly as Tim averted his eyes. "Whassa matter, TimTam? 'Fraid Rhysie will be able to see, side by side like, who's the biggest?" Jack taunted, chuckling darkly as he eyed his twin smugly, though Rhys was only barely aware of the animosity between the two, biting his lip as he eyed Jack's hard dick hungrily.

Rhys swallowed thickly, his breath catching as he leaned toward Jack, running out his tongue and groaning as he licked the underside of the Alpha's dick.

"Rhys…" Timothy's quiet gasp was almost enough to draw him away from Jack, but already so overwhelmed and overexcited; Rhys couldn't keep himself from moaning blissfully when he wrapped his lips around the head of Jack's cock and sucked urgently.

He helped in surprise however, when Jack thread his fingers back into his hair and yanked him away. "Ah, ah,  _ ah _ …" he said, though his voice was thick with desire, his eyes sparkling with excitement and passion, as he dragged a finger down the Omega's cheek. "I  _ said… _ suck  _ his _ dick." He scolded playfully, even waffling his finger for effect as he smirked down at Rhys.

"Please," Rhys murmured, pawing at the Alpha's leg distractedly. "Please, Jack… I need it, I-I…"

"I know, Cupcake, I know." Jack replied quietly, lowering himself to allow Rhys a brief but powerful kiss, the Omega whining pleasingly as he willingly surrendered to the Alpha. "Soon… soon."

Rhys turned his head at the slow peel of a zipper, licking his lips as Tim hesitantly stripped out of his clothes, his shoulders and chest adorned with the same blush which crept up his throat and into his cheeks. "Rhys," he called, extending his hand to the Omega. 

Rhys accepted Tim's offer, his hand slipping into the Alpha's and pulling him closer slowly. "Tim… I-" he mumbled, licking his lips as his eyes flicked eagerly to the Alpha's still waking dick.

Tim swallowed heavily, nodding as he glanced at Jack and thread his fingers gently into Rhys' hair. "I-it's okay, baby…" he said thickly, closing his eyes as Rhys leaned forward and wrapping his lips around the head of the Alpha's cock. "It's okay…"

"Geez, I've seen _corpses_ more enthusiastic about fucking, TimTam…" Jack snorted from somewhere behind Rhys, the Omega chuffing in quiet reproach at the Alpha's distracting commentary, his mouth yawning wide to accommodate all of Tim's girth; as his shaft hardened and grew beneath the teasing twirl of his tongue. "Stop being such a fucking _martyr_ and have some _fun_ for once, would y-"

"Jesus, Jack, would you  _ please  _ shut the fuck up? For  _ once  _ in your goddamn life?" Tim hissed, his cheeks dusted a light rouge, as Rhys peeked up at him through his lashes; sucking Tim's shaft slowly, as a low purr rumbled in his throat. "How's anyone supposed to enjoy fucking  _ anything _ when you never… sh-shut the hell… up-  _ ooh, Rhys _ …" 

Rhys hummed around Tim's hard shaft, happier now the Alpha was feeling pleasure from him and seemed to be less angry. He slid his hand slowly up Tim's inner thigh, his palm rising to roll the Alpha's balls softly.

"That's it, Rhysie," Jack murmured from behind Rhys, who paused and turned his head to frown at the Alpha when he found him watching Rhys and stroking his dick. "Aw, what's this? Want a little taste from column B, Cupcake?"

Rhys whined slowly, still stroking Tim's erection as he beckoned to Jack mutely. Jack chuckled, approaching Rhys and smirking when the Omega immediately swallowed his cock with an eager hum. "Heh, good boy…" the Alpha taunted, his hand covering Tim's with a tighter grip, tugging Rhys forward and forcing his nose into the Alpha's nest of dense pubic hair.

"Jesus, you're gonna fucking choke him…" Tim scolded, shaking his head as Rhys mewled and fidgeted restlessly.

"Kinda the point, dum dum." Jack snorted, peering down to meet Rhys' clouded gaze, dragging his thumb slowly over the edge of his stretched wide jaw. "Hmm… so pretty, Rhysie…" he murmured, grunting as Rhys sucked his dick firmly for a moment, before retreating to return his mouth to Tim's dick instead.

"This is so… so f-fucked-" Tim muttered, shaking his head even as he shuddered beneath Rhys' careful sucks and gentle licks to his cock.

"Ain't it just?" Jack chuckled darkly, smirking at Rhys when the Omega peeked at him, his cheeks dark as he slowly sucked from the base to the tip of Tim's dick. "Heh, just wait til you reach the final act, TimTam."

Rhys whined with disapproval as Tim's dick disappeared from his mouth, frowning up at Jack as the Alpha shoved his twin sideways onto the bed and consequently tugged Rhys up from the floor by his hair. "Ha ha, upsy daisy, Cupcake…" he chuckled, brushing his fingers over Rhys' cheek gently, before claiming his lips in a passionate exchange of hunger and desire.

Rhys was overwhelmed by the Alpha, by the demanding sweep of his tongue against Rhys', by the quick work of his hands in removing the Omega's clothing; by the warm fingers which slid between his thighs and trailed through the slick which Rhys had been leaking since the Alpha's had begun to overwhelm him so completely. "Rhysie… my Rhysie…" Jack rumbled as he shuffled his lips over the Omega's jaw, dropping his head to Rhys' throat and inhaling deeply.

"He's not fucking-" Tim snarled viciously, trailing off as Rhys turned toward him with a shy smile playing on his lips. 

Jack chuckled as he nuzzled at Rhys' throat, the Omega moaning quietly when the Alpha's tongue dragged slowly over his bonding gland. "Rhysie… go sit beside TimTam, huh?"

Rhys nodded dazedly, his hand rising to stroke Jack's cheek affectionately over his shoulder, before he did as he was bid and stumbled to the bed; his unfocused gaze locked onto Tim as he knelt on the edge of the bed and crawled forward until he was perched just beside the Alpha.

"Now, I know you're all  _ I got a huge stick up my ass, I can't ever have any fun _ ; TimTams… but you're gonna have to let that go now," Jack declared as he approached the bed, smirking as he leaned his elbow against the top of the headboard. "You gotta go first, Dickface." He said smugly, gesturing to Rhys' bonding gland.

Tim swallowed thickly, his eyes searching Rhys' urgently as the Omega trembled and bit his lip to keep from begging; though knowing Jack, he would be soon enough anyway.

"Rhys, I-" Tim choked, his hand covering Rhys' as Rhys held his breath and shivered, before turning his head and offering his bonding gland. "B-but… are you  _ sure? _ We- we never even  _ talked _ about this… I-I, Rhys, there's no undoing this… there's no going back-"

Rhys looked at Tim again, silencing him by pressing a finger to his lips. "I don't want to go back." He whispered, licking his lips as he lowered his head, but peeked up at Tim through his lashes. "I-I want this. It's selfish as fuck, it's… so unfair of me, but, if… if you're both determined to keep me, I… well, I can't deny that I want that."

Rhys was certain Tim  _ must _ be able to hear his heart hammering against his ribs, confirming his statement; Jack certainly seemed to, from the knowing smirk which the Alpha wore. Without letting himself think of the awful thing he was asking of Tim, he lowered his head; and offered his bonding gland a second time.

Rhys could feel each of his hairs stand on end, could feel every breath of air drift over his skin as he waited hopefully.

Several tense seconds passed, before he felt the bed move. He held his breath closing his eyes as his heart thunder erratically in his chest; his body rigid as he waited for the moment to reveal itself… would Tim _really_ want to keep him with such an unusual condition? Or would he leave now, too sickened by the Omega and his… _additional_ _needs_?

He shivered as Tim's hand crept over his hip, the Alpha's fingers trailing blazes of fire over his skin as they drifted all the way up to his shoulder, the Alpha's weight settling beside him on the bed. Rhys held his breath as Tim leaned in to kiss his cheek, the Alpha nuzzling him gently. This isn't how I planned this…" Tim whispered, his breath hot across Rhys' ear as the Omega shuddered and whimpered quietly. "But, I'd do anything for you, Rhys. I love you."

Rhys didn't have to pretend not to notice the droplet of moisture which struck his cheek, he was far too focused on Timothy's lips shuffling across his shoulder, hesitating; before they began to skim his bonding gland softly. " _ Tiiim _ …" Rhys' breath exploded from him in a rush, his heart trying to explode from his chest as the Alpha grazed his teeth over the sensitive flesh; and then finally _ , carefully _ bit down into it. “ _ O-ooooohhh!” _ Rhys was lost in the overwhelming rush of sensation which poured through his body; nerves which he’d never even known existed, lighting up and setting off mini-novas of bliss rocketing through him. 

He was so lost to the onslaught of emotions which claimed him, he barely noticed his dick jumping eagerly, erupting onto the bed sheets without so much as even a brief touch. His heart crashed in his chest as he felt  _ Tim _ begin to seep into some deep part of it, the Alpha’s emotions blurring in the back of his mind with his own; sadness, joy, longing, pain, hunger… a thousand different feelings swept through Rhys; the strongest of which was an overwhelming tide of love and affection, all belonging to the conflicted Alpha, who was slowly retracting his teeth from Rhys’ bonding gland. 

"Rhys…" Tim panted quickly, licking the bite which he'd marked Rhys with. "I… oh God, baby, I-"

Rhys was vaguely aware of what the Alpha's babbling meant, but he was still too dazed to think much past the ember of hunger which blazed in his belly. "T-Tim…" he slurred slowly, his brow creasing as he licked his lips with a heavy, unresponsive tongue.

"Ah, ah,  _ ah;  _ TimTams." Jack sneered suddenly, his hand darting between Rhys and Tim. 

Rhys blinked dazedly, turning to see the Alpha's hand wrapped tightly around Tim's cock; the pair glaring at each other and growling quietly as Rhys cocked his head in confusion. "You're gonna have to learn some goddamn restraint… no wonder he was never fucking satisfied."

"He _was_ fucking satisfied, until _you_ started fucking-"

"Ah, shut the fuck up, Timmy. Change the record," Jack snorted, pushing Tim away once he was certain his premature ejaculation had been averted. "Rhysie, sit on him." He ordered, rolling his eyes at Tim's yelp of surprise when he hit the mattress.

Rhys nodded slowly, his bonding gland throbbing pleasantly as he crawled over Tim's lap. "Tim…" he breathed, arching his back as he rolled his ass over the head of Tim's cock, hugging his legs tightly to the Alpha's sides.

"Rhys," Tim murmured, swallowing thickly as he seemingly forgot about Jack's irritating presence. His hands slid slowly over the Omega's thighs, trembling with nervous excitement; or so Rhys distantly hoped.

"Set sail, Rhysie," Jack murmured, his nails scratching the Omega's shoulder lightly, as Rhys moaned and arched himself over Tim, his lips parting and his eyes closing as he felt the head if Tim's cock nudge insistently at his well slicked entrance. "Heh, batter up." 

Rhys tuned out Jack's amusement, focusing on the stretch of his ass to accommodate Tim within, the muscles aching pleasantly as Tim's breath caught, his hands rising to Rhys' hips and kneading the flesh in encouragement. The bond flared, a vast well of emotion which he'd never experienced before, quivering excitedly as he rocked his hips slowly, experimenting with the new sensations which rocked through his body.

His skin was hypersensitive, ultra aware of everywhere it connected to Tim's. "Oh…" he mewled, tipping his face to the ceiling as he slowly teased himself on Tim's dick; lifting and lowering himself as time became immaterial. The only thing that mattered was the glide of Tim's dick within him, the Alpha's hands as they squeezed, rubbed, lightly scratched and caressed his skin. Rhys' entire world imploded as it never had before, the experience deeper than he'd ever imagined with a bond in place.

He moaned lewdly, as fingers brushed over his sensitive bonding gland, Jack's fingers softer than usual, almost tender as he further over stimulated Rhys. "Oh… oh  _ god- _ " he hissed, his brow furrowing as Jack's lips joined his fingers, mouthing at the previous bite which he'd left on Rhys' shoulder joint.

"Rhysie, Rhysie…" he murmured, as Rhys half turned his head toward him, his skin on fire as he cracked his eyes open. "You ain't ever looked so beautiful, Cupcake."

Rhys blinked, shuddering and gasping as Tim's dick brushed his pprostate.jack chuckled, nudging Rhys forward. "Why don't you give TimTams a little kiss there, huh?" He suggested.

Rhys frowned, twisting closer to Jack and whining as he rolled his ass over Tim's dick, his lips parting inviting as the Alpha hissed and gripped his hips tightly.

Jack chuckled, obliging the Omega with a demanding kiss; a stark contrast to the current, gentle love making of his twin. He nipped Rhys' lip, thrusting his tongue into the Omega's mouth hungrily; before retreating all too soon. "Trust me, Cupcake…" he snickered at Rhys' pout. "Has ol' Jack ever not known what you need, Rhysie? Has Jack ever not given you,  _ just _ what you need?" Rhys grumbled and chuffed petulantly, but at Jack's insistence, leaned forward to kiss Tim. 

The latter Alpha's kiss was softer, like his nature; but there was a surprising edge of hunger, something Rhys had not anticipated. He moaned, melting into Timothy's touch and kiss, as the Alpha's cock repeatedly nudged at his prostate. 

"Rhys…" Tim groaned as he caught his breath, glancing down as his dick disappeared into Rhys once again, as Rhys whined and tried to roll his hips faster; only for Jack's firm hand to smack against his ass and hold him still. "Baby, you feel amazing.  _ Oh- _ "

Rhys hummed in vague agreement, but his attention was stolen by Jack's fingers tracing around the tight ring of flesh, currently stretched around Tim's dick. "Mmm…" he mewled, pressing his ass back against Jack's curious fingers, as they slid into him alongside Tim. 

His heart crashed in his chest, suddenly keenly alert; and obscenely hopeful that his now overactive imagination wasn't setting him up for disappointment. Twisted little Omega that he was; he had some  _ very _ high hopes as to where Jack's probing fingers would lead him.

"Wh-what are you-?" Tim stuttered, as Rhys hummed and nuzzled his jaw, pressing his lips to Tim's to stifle his own hungry whines and mewls.

"Hush up, TimTam," Jack muttered distractedly, the three fingers he'd eased into Rhys stretching and curling within him. "Rhysie knows what's coming… he knows he wants it."

Rhys felt his face flame, but he'd long since lost the ability to formulate words of agreement or rejection. Instead he moaned and rocked his ass back against Jack, startling a groan from Tim as the Omega squeezed his dick with his ass.

"Heh, that's it Rhysie…" Jack murmured, his fingers leaving Rhys' ass as his weight settled behind the Omega, his slicked fingers rising to stroke his bonding gland with something… akin to affection. "Jack's got you." He promised, plastering his chest to Rhys' back as he rut against him slowly. "You like that, Rhysie..." he whispered, though Rhys was distantly able to recognize that the Alpha was not asking.

Rhys whined, rocking his ass over Tim's dick but rolling himself back against Jack, chuffing with frustration at the Alpha's teasing.

"Alright, Cupcake…" Jack murmured quietly, his cock pressing insistently to Rhys' already stretched ass. "Here we go."

Rhys licked his lips, shuddering as he mewled and clutched at Tim's shoulders urgently. "Tim," he mumbled, pressing feverish kisses to the Alpha's lips and cheek, as Jack eased himself into the Omega. "Jack..." 

"Jack, what the hell're you…" Tim choked, his eyes widening as they flit over Rhys' shoulder, the Omega ducking his head to shuffle his lips hungrily over the Alpha's throat. "Y-you can't-! Jack, no, you're… you're gonna hurt h-"

"He sound hurt to you, TimTam?" Jack murmured distractedly, as Rhys squirmed and whined needily. "This is why he needs  _ me _ , Dickface… I know what he can take. What he  _ needs _ ."

"You mean you just don't care-" Tim began, but he was cut off by Rhys' lips abruptly descending upon his; the Omega's kiss needy, desperate and pleading, all in one.

Rhys wasn't sure how to process the experience, his heart pounding far too fast and too heavy in his chest, excitement making his dick ached and throb, longing for release as both Alpha's moved within him at a slow but steady pace.

" _ Ooooh,"  _ he moaned, his hands restless as he thread his fingers into Tim's hair, scratched his shoulder gently and then finally buried both hands in the pillows, clutching tightly at them as he shivered with guilty pleasure. "Oh, oh,  _ ohhh _ !" He gasped, his attention locked onto the slow glide of Tim's dick; and the steady push of Jack's joining it within him. "Oh, please…  _ please _ , please…"

Jack chuckled at his panted pleas, while Tim frowned at him hurriedly, before his expression was twisted by a fierce ripple of pleasure. "I got you…" Rhys barely heard the whispered promise, though he was unable to tell which Alpha it came from; before his world dissolved into a haze of erotic fantasy, the likes of which he had never expected to be blessed with.

Jack's hand was firm and strong on his hop, holding him still as he thrust with quick, hard motions; startling Timothy with the friction both between them  _ and _ within Rhys.

Rhys himself was blinded by an unexpected onslaught of rapture, the Alpha's familiar, demanding pace;  _ alongside _ Tim’s more cautious thrusting, driving any and all remaining coherent thought from his head. "Oh, oh god,  _ oh god, yesss _ -" he gasped, his unfocused eyes meeting Tim's concerned gaze. He felt himself blush, uncertain just what the Alpha could see; but positive it would quickly convince the Alpha he’d made a mistake in bonding with someone so...  _ depraved _ . A heartbeat later, however; his fears were soothed, when Tim's lips found his own, swallowing the loudest of his cries as he moaned quietly himself.

“Ha,  _ haaaa, _ ” Jack cackled with breathless amusement. “ _ Now _ we’re getting somewhere… haha, yeah…” Rhys moaned as Jack’s hand slapped down on his ass, the round globe stinging faintly beneath his palm, though the Alpha soothed the pain with a firm squeeze. “Rhysie, Rhysie…” he murmured, his nose skirting the edge of Rhys’ hairline, his lips shuffling teasingly over his bonding gland. “Bond with me, Rhysie..?” 

Rhys’ breath caught, his heart stuttering dangerously. He wondered in the distant reaches of his mind, where thoughts trickled like water through a sieve, whether his answer really mattered. Would Jack really let him go at this point, if he rejected him again? But then, this time, Rhys knew he had no reason to reject the Alpha.

“ _ Yessss… _ ” he hissed, gasping as Tim quickly reclaimed his lips, his ass singing with the pleasant, burning ache of being stretched and filled so completely. 

Jack licked Rhys’ bonding gland, relief rolling from him like a palpable fog in the air, as a growl began to rumble in his chest. Rhys shuddered, overwhelmed and overstimulated by the attentions of both Alpha’s. He gasped and whined as Jack grazed his teeth over his bonding gland slowly, his dick firmly prodding his prostate.

“Oh god…” he breathed, tensing against Tim as his cock throbbed urgently, his head fuzzy with the impending rush of orgasm. “Oh, oh…  _ ah- _ !” Rhys’ cry was interrupted by Jack’s deep throated growl, the Alpha latching onto the back of Rhys’ neck and sinking his teeth into his bonding gland, his hips pressed snugly against Rhys’ ass as his dick pulsed within him.

Rhys could barely catch his breath, stunned by the force of Jack’s emotions; already spilling over into him. Resentment, jealousy, longing, relief, smug satisfaction and… was that..? Rhys gasped, his orgasm hitting him hard as his heart practically dissolved in his chest. 

“Oh god…  _ Rhys _ , I-” the Omega’s gaze was foggy as he peered down at Tim, blinking dazedly as his ass throbbed around the Alpha’s dick. He noticed distantly, the increase in Tim’s pace, the tug as he thrust which implied a knot. 

Rhys’ fuzzy thoughts became even fuzzier, a purr building in his throat as he kissed Tim lazily. “Knot… knot,” he sighed against the Alpha’s lips, shivering as Jack carefully licked at the fresh mark he’d left alongside Tim’s, easing his spent cock from Rhys as he felt Timothy’s knot swell. He whined at the loss of the Alpha, but Jack chuckled and kissed his bonding gland with unusual gentility. 

“Double knotting might be pushing it, for you as well as widdle Timmy,” he murmured, nosing at Rhys’ ear. “Maybe another time, Cupcake.”

“Like f-fuck,” Tim panted darkly, his hands curling over Rhys’ hips and holding him close as he thrust deep into his lover; his  _ mate  _ and stilled with a stifled growl.

“Heh, you’ll see, TimTams.” Jack snorted, stroking Rhys’ hair from his face and nuzzling his cheek, biting his jaw playfully, before pulling away. “Right, I’m gonna make some damn coffee.”

“ _ What _ ?!” Tim scoffed, his expression incredulous as he stared at his twin over Rhys’ shoulder. “You just… and you’re just gonna  _ leave _ him like that? You aren’t going to care for him, check he’s okay? Just get yourself off and then ‘oh, I think I fancy some coffee’?”

Rhys could almost hear Jack roll his eyes. “No, _Dickface_ …” he sighed wearily. “Clearly someone doesn’t know much about bonding… he’s gonna wanna go again soon as you deflate, so, unless you wanna sleep the rest of the main event away; which I am  _ all _ for, just so ya know,” he added smugly, clicking his tongue as Rhys nuzzled Tim’s jawline. “ _ We _ are gonna need some goddamn coffee.”

Tim ground his teeth, arguing further with Jack, though Rhys ignored them both, settling himself comfortably over Tim as he purred contently. It was wrong for him to be so happy, when he’d done something so terrible; he shouldn’t have such a perfect ending to what was such a great betrayal. But he pushed all coherent thought aside, basking in the glow of his Alpha’s emotions and the unexpected, but not unwelcome joy which blossomed within his heart.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Rhys sighed as he thought back to the night of his unconventional bonding. It hadn’t been easy, at first; to adjust to the new feelings within his own body, but time was a patient teacher of all lessons. There had been fights, there had been times when Rhys was certain he’d made an awful mistake in giving in to his selfish desires… but they’d pulled through, together.

“Ah…” he hissed, pausing his attempt to put a sheet on a mattress to rub his back. “Urgh, ow, ow, ow…” he muttered, closing his eyes and rubbing insistently, until the minor twinge had faded away. “There, that’s better… now, where was I?” He mused to himself, smiling as he fit the sheet to the mattress and stepped back.

“Rhys?” The Omega sighed and rolled his eyes at Tim’s worried voice, the Alpha’s steps coming quickly up the hall. “Rhys are you..? Oh god, I  _ told _ you to leave this… I said I would do it.” He sighed, upon finding Rhys.

“Yeah well, I’m not an _invalid,_ Tim.” Rhys said waspishly, pouting as the Alpha crossed the room to join him. “I can still do things, you know? Stop worrying.”

Tim frowned, his lips quirking in the hint of a grin beneath his concern. “But I love you… what else am I supposed to worry about?” He grumbled playfully, as Rhys snorted and swatted him on the arm.

“Worry about how pissed I’ll be, if I don’t get my food soon.” He snorted, looping his arms around Timothy’s neck. He raised a brow as the Alpha stiffened, his expression turning from playful to guilty. “Oh god, don’t say it…” he groaned.

“I’m sorry, I was distracted!” Tim spluttered, as Rhys sighed and rolled his eyes. “I’ll get started right now… it won’t take a few minutes to make.” He promised, burying his face in the hollow of Rhys throat and inhaling deeply. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“Hmm…” Rhys hummed, threading his fingers through Tim’s hair gently. “I suppose I can let you make it up to me later.” He offered, grinning when Tim huffed a laugh and shuffled his lips over Rhys’ neck. “But I really am starving now,  _ and… _ ” he added, pausing when Tim yelped and jerked half a step back from him, at a very prominent kick from Rhys’ rounded belly. “I’m not the only one.”

Rhys felt the bond flicker with joy, excitement and the usual tiny thread of uncertainty; though he ignored the latter. “Come on then,” the Alpha chuckled, smiling as he laid a hand gently over Rhys’ large stomach and laced the other together with Rhys’ hand; leading him slowly from the nursery which the Omega had been stubbornly setting up again. “Let’s get you all fed.”

Rhys flushed with happiness, overwhelmed with love and joy as he allowed himself to be led from the nursery, taking a final glance over his shoulder as he sighed contently. “Just another few weeks… and I can sleep without you little devils keeping me awake.” He said to his belly happily, stroking the protruding flesh softly. 

“I’m still not sure you know how babies work, Rhys,” Tim said, throwing him a crooked grin as he led Rhys into the kitchen. “They don’t stop keeping you awake, just because they’re  _ outside _ of your body.”

Rhys rolled his eyes dramatically. “Yes, but that’s when it becomes  _ your _ job to see to them. I did my part, I earned some good nights sleep.” He snickered, grinning back at Tim as he laughed and bustled about the kitchen. “And Jack will be here too, so between the two of you; there should be at least a whole functioning adult.” He added sweetly, pretending not to notice the brief sting of irritation through the bond.

“Oh… _goody.”_ Tim snarked, hiding his face in the fridge for a moment. 

Rhys sighed. “Come on, Tim… don’t be like that. You think we could really have stayed in the apartment with these little demons?” He asked, raising a brow when Tim re-appeared from the fridge with a handful of ingredients and a grimace, though he didn’t try to deny the impracticality. 

Finally the Alpha sighed and rolled his eyes. “No, I know… I just wish, well…” he grumbled, glancing at Rhys’ swollen belly longingly for a brief second, before quickly averting his eyes. 

Rhys lowered his eyes and swallowed thickly. He didn’t need the bond to sense the Alpha’s uncertainty; the resentment of not knowing if it was _his_ seed which had grown within Rhys, or his twins. “Tim,” he sighed, licking his lips as he tried to hide the brief sting of heartache he felt, as he always did. “Tim, I-”

“Oh, dammit…” Tim groaned, tossing a knife onto the worktop where he’d assembled his ingredients. “This meat is turning; and we don’t have any spring onions.” He sighed, running his hands into his hair and staring at the worktop morosely.

Rhys whined before he could stop himself. Spring onions were his number one craving. “I’ll go get some.” He offered quickly, already moving to the key hook.

“Uh,  _ no _ ; no, no, no…” Tim countered, frowning as he rounded the worktop and stepping between Rhys and the car keys. “You shouldn’t be driving.” He said, chaffing Rhys’ arms as he searched his face worriedly. “I’ll go get them; you just… just go lie down for a bit or something. Please?”

Rhys bristled, narrowing his eyes at Tim and jabbing a finger into his chest irritably. “If you had started cooking earlier, we would have known we were out of spring onions sooner; and you could have gone, come back  _ and _ cooked while I was busy.” He said, silencing the Alpha with a look when he made to interrupt. “But you  _ didn’t _ ; so now I am hungry and pissed. Now, I’m gonna go to the shop; and by the time I get back, you should have everything else ready,  _ right? _ ” 

Tim hesitated, his concern still leaking through the bond. “What about if I get you takeaway instead?” He offered weakly, shifting his weight uneasily.

Rhys considered the offer for a long pause, running a mental list of what he might like and what he couldn’t face. “No.” He said at last, shaking his head. “Look, can we not do this now? I am  _ hungry _ , Tim. That’s only gonna get worse; so unless you want pregnant Rhys-zilla on your hands, I-”

“Jack!” Tim called abruptly, his lips twisting into a grimace as his nose wrinkled. “ _ Jack, you self absorbed prick _ !” He yelled again, turning down the hall as Rhys felt the bond thrum with an amusing spark of irritation.

“ _ What? _ ” Jack yelled back from his workroom, as Rhys rubbed his rounded belly, trying to hide a smirk as he lowered his eyes. “The fuck is the matter with you _now,_ TimTam?” The Alpha sighed, as he sauntered into the kitchen, frowning at his twin.

“Rhys wants to go to the shop.” Tim said, folding his arms over his chest as Rhys peeked up at him irritably.

“So fucking take him,” Jack scoffed, rolling his eyes as he moved to the fridge and rummaged through it’s contents again. “Why the fuck do you have to involve me in something so fucking simple? What, you want me to hold your hand when you go take a piss, too?”

Tim grit his teeth together for a moment, before forcing away the frustration which Rhys felt thrumming through the bond. “Rhys wants to  _ drive _ to the shop.” He clarified, as Rhys scowled at him.

“Ha, ha, ha  _ haaaa; _ yeah… no fucking chance.” Jack snorted, laughing as he surfaced from the fridge with a beer in his hand. He frowned, raising a brow when nobody laughed with him, his expression darkening as his gaze shifted to Rhys. “What, are you fucking stupid? You think you’re driving, Cupcake? Ha, I would _like_ to see you try.”

“Great, just get Tim to move-” Rhys began lightly, smiling as he gestured to the key hook.

“Rhysie, baby; it’s not fucking happening.” Jack scoffed, frowning between Tim and Rhys. “Why the hell is this such a thing? Didn’t we shop the other day?” He asked curiously, tossing his beer onto the worktop.

“We’re out of spring onions; and the meat looks bad. I won’t risk them with it.” Tim informed his twin stiffly. Rhys glowered, pouting at the Alpha’s ability to be both infuriating and sweet in one breath. “If you would rather start cooking; then by all means-”

“Jesus fucking christ,  _ fine; _ get your ass in the goddamn car. I’ll take you.” Jack spat, rolling his eyes and shaking his head in frustration. “Godammit, I swear, you try and drive again before those little Angels get here, I’m gonna tie you to the damn bed for the rest of the month.”

Rhys frowned. “Is that supposed to be a deterrent or an incentive?” He wondered, biting his lip to maintain his innocent expression as Jack stalked over to grab his car keys and glowered at him.

“Don’t push it,  _ Rhysie, _ ” he murmured lowly, trailing his finger over the Omega’s throat. “I might not be able to choke you how you want right now, but there’s gonna be plenty of time  _ real _ soon for me to play catch up.”

“You’ll be far too busy changing diapers and feeding these little hellions.” Rhys replied airily, smiling innocently as he playfully batted Jack on the nose. 

Jack narrowed his eyes, his fingers twitching as he curled them around Rhys’ throat warningly. “Soon, Cupcake…  _ soon _ . Just you wait.” He promised, as Rhys licked his lips and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Get your ass in the damn car.” Jack sighed, reluctantly dropping his hand as he walked over to the front door.

“Wait,” Tim called, catching Rhys’ hand as he moved to follow after Jack. He raised a brow as Tim bit his lip, fidgeting as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Rhys’ hand. “Just… be safe.” He pleaded quietly, frowning as a thick streak of worry thread its way through the bond.

Rhys snorted and rolled his eyes. “You’re sending Jack to babysit me,” he scoffed. “What the hell else am I gonna be?” He snarked, moving to follow after Jack again, only for Tim to hold him back again.

The Alpha’s eyes dropped to Rhys’ swollen belly, as a streak of resentment flitted through the bond; quickly followed by guilt and self reproach. “Please?” He murmured quietly. “It’s not  _ just  _ you that I worry about now.” He said, running his hand over Rhys’ stomach carefully. 

Rhys fought with himself for a moment, before sighing and reluctantly giving in. “Fine,  _ fine…  _ I will be careful, even though I will have bodyguard Jack on duty.” He snorted, rolling his eyes before looking back at the Alpha. “Can we go now? Jack’s already antsy enough, and I-”

“Fuck Jack.” Tim scoffed quietly, silencing Rhys’ protests by pressing an insistent kiss to his lips.

“Ha, you _wish_ TimTam.” Jack snorted back from the front door, though Rhys merely waved him off, allowing himself to be stolen away by Tim’s kiss; the soft touch insistent and hungry, but entirely consuming as Rhys’ heart melted with familiar love and joy.

“I promise to give you more when you get back…” Tim whispered, nuzzling his cheek affectionately. “But I think you better go soon, else they’re gonna give one or both of us an injury here.” He chuckled, stepping back and resting both palms on Rhys’ belly, as a flurry of kicks bumped his hands from within the taut flesh.

Rhys chuckled and sniffed, smiling as he wiped beneath his eyes with the back of his hand. “We'll be back soon… have food ready… and, and more of that. Lots more.” He mumbled, suddenly shy as he made his way toward the door.

“Oh, can we finally fucking  _ leave _ now? I thought maybe you and TimTam wanted to get busy on the-” Jack grumbled irritably, leaning against the wall as the bond throbbed with jealousy and irritation.

“Jack, shut up.” Rhys huffed, rolling his eyes and half shoving the Alpha out the door. “The sooner we get this done and I get fed, the sooner I can suck your dick.” He commented distractedly, rubbing his belly as he waddled down the drive to Jack’s car.

“Oh? This is a thing is it? I wasn’t aware that was on the agenda tonight,” Jack laughed, holding the door open for him. “You sure Timmy will let you have some fun?” He asked with a crooked smirk, offering his hand to help Rhys ease himself into the passenger seat.

“Of course he will,” Rhys said, frowning as he shifted and tried to get comfortable. “I’ll suck his dick too.” He said, fastening his seat belt with some difficulty.

Jack snorted and laughed, rolling his eyes as he closed Rhys’ door and crossed around the car to the drivers side, climbing into the driver's seat with a chuckle. “Rhysie, you’re a funny fucker since you got knocked up, you know that?”

“Oh? So I’ve only been funny since that night then?” Rhys snorted, shaking his head as he thought back to the eve of their bonding. A crazy dreamlike vision; he was still hardly able to believe it was true some days. Eight months had never seemed such a long time. 

It had taken a month for Rhys to realise something was going on in his own body, another week for him to admit his condition to the Alpha’s… as well as the fact that he didn’t know which of them was the father. Needless to say, it hadn’t gone down entirely well, but they’d muddled through. Eventually. He sighed, stroking his belly absentmindedly. 

“What’s that sigh for?” Jack asked, ignoring their previous banter as a flicker of worry trickled through the bond. “You doing okay there, Cupcake?”

“Hmm,” Rhys hummed, smiling as he felt the small kicks from within his body. “Just thinking.” He said, leaning his head back against the headrest as Jack started the car and pulled out onto the road smoothly.

“Yeah… about?” Jack pressed, glancing at him from the corner of his eyes, as Rhys’ lips twitched with amusement.

“How much you love me.” Rhys replied glibly, rolling his head toward the Alpha with a smirk, as Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t look like that, you know you can’t lie to me; not anymore.”

Jack snorted and glanced over at Rhys. “You’re such a dumbass… I never lied about that.” He said.

“You never admitted it either.” Rhys pointed out sulkily, turning to look out the window. 

“Hey, I asked you to damn well bond with me often enough,” Jack snarked. “If you hadn’t kept rejecting me, you would have  _ known _ , wouldn’t you?” He reasoned, as Rhys made childish faces out the window.

“Shut up,” he mumbled petulantly. 

“Don’t push it, Rhysie.” Jack warned, frowning at him when Rhys finally glanced back over. “Keep tempting me like this, then you’re gonna end up havin’ to wear a damn collar to hide all the bruises I’m gonna leave from choking you all the damn time.” 

Rhys laughed, shaking his head at the Alpha’s taunting. He was well aware that Jack meant it entirely when he threatened such things, but he also couldn’t help but keep pushing it. Just enough to try the Alpha’s patience. “Hmm… what do you think they’ll be like?” He wondered aloud, immediately biting his lip guiltily when a brief flash of resentment, fear and uncertainty flit through the bond; quickly washed away by excitement and joy.

“I guess it depends if they’re gonna be fun like me, or have sticks up their asses like TimTam.” Jack said, shrugging his shoulder as Rhys swat his arm in playful scolding. “Then again, they might be like  _ you _ , which is just gonna be... exhausting.”

“Hey!” Rhys laughed, shoving Jack’s arm in mock offense as the Alpha snickered. “You know what, you can just forget me sucking your dick tonight…” he grumbled, rubbing his belly again slowly. “Don’t you listen to your Daddy, he’s a rude bastard.”

“ _ You _ swear in front of them, and  _ I’m _ the rude bastard.” Jack snorted, shaking his head as Rhys ignored him.

“I think you’re gonna be  _ beautiful… _ ” he said, his voice softening as Jack pulled off the main road into a shopping centre car park. “I think… you’re gonna be  _ smart _ .” He added, smiling and cocking his head as he sighed happily. “And… I think you’re gonna be the  _ most _ spoilt of babies,  _ ever _ to exist.” He concluded, sniffling as his eyes began to water.

“Jeez, Rhysie…” Jack sighed, pulling into a space and parking in a space near the shop, turning off the engine and turning toward the Omega with a frown. "What the hell are you crying for  _ now _ ?" He demanded, his fingers curling beneath Rhys' chin and forcing him to look over at the Alpha. 

Rhys sniffed and wiped beneath his eyes with the back of his hand. "What if they don't  _ like _ me?" He asked in a small voice, his lip trembling.

"Oh for fuck sake…" Jack huffed in exasperation, cocking his jaw as he visibly paused to count to ten, before scowling at the Omega irritably. "Rhysie, you're being a dumbass. I don't care if you're hormonal; whatever.  _ You're being a dumbass _ . Those little Angels are gonna fucking  _ adore _ you, you hear me?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes when Rhys tried to lower his eyes uncertainly. "Ah,  _ ah _ … nooo. I said, they're gonna fucking adore you; and that's just what they're gonna do, ain't that right? Back me up here, Kiddos…"

Jack's large, warm hand covered Rhys' holding it still on his belly as they waited a moment. When a small flutter of kicks came, Jack grinned and winked at Rhys. "See? They love ya already… now stop being an idiot. I wanna see you smiling when I get back, right?" He said, raising a brow as he opened his car door. "You got five minutes, Rhysie."

Rhys swallowed thickly and nodded, waving Jack off toward the shop. He sighed as soon as the door closed behind the Alpha, his head falling back against the head rest as he gazed at the ceiling.

He was silent for a whole minute of his time alone, staring blankly at the roof and stroking his rounded belly idly. "... kick once if you're Jack's," he whispered slowly. "Kick twice if you're Tim's…"

He waited patiently, but it seemed his question had effectively put an end to all kicking for the evening. It seemed not even the little troublemakers themselves had an answer for him. "You little devils… I'm gonna-" he bit off the rest of his comment when the car door opened, startling him until Jack climbed in and deposited a bag into Rhys' lap; a bag which was predominantly filled with spring onions.

"You stopped being a dum dum?" Jack asked, raising a brow at the twitch of Rhys' lips.

"I dunno," he said, his small grin growing as he winked at Jack. "Have  _ you _ ?" 

Jack blinked, momentarily struck dumb by Rhys' sass, before shifted his hand and clamped it behind Rhys' neck, holding him in place as the Alpha's lips descended upon his own. 

The Alpha's fingernails dragged teasingly over Rhys' bonding gland, the Omega shivering and moaning softly as Jack's tongue stabbed at his own tauntingly, his teeth nipping at Rhys' lip with something close to playfulness. "Keep bein' a brat, Rhysie, just see where it gets you once these little Angels are outta that little haven." Jack murmured slowly, his eyes intent on the Omega as he stroked Rhys' belly.

"Well if it involves kisses like that, I really don't think I'll mind, whatever it is." Rhys replied breathlessly, his cheeks warning as Jack smirked and pulled away with a final teasing scrape to the Omega's bonding gland. 

The Alpha started the car, rolling his eyes as Rhys began rummaging through the bag, his eyes bright and excited as he took in his new hoard of spring onions. Jack might not ever say the words, but smothering an Omega with enough of his craving to feed a small army; said as much as the words themselves.

"So," Jack said as he checked both ways down the street, before pulling out onto the road. "Are you any further with your name list?" He asked, his smirk growing as Rhys felt his face flame hotly.

"Y-yes…" he muttered reluctantly, lowering his eyes to hide the small smile as he ran his hands around his large, rounded belly.

"And, do I finally get to know any of these names?" Jack pressed. "Because I swear, if you have shit like Tinkerbell or something on there-" he said, shaking his head and checking the rear view mirror and around the car quickly, as the distant sound of squealing tyres broke the silence of the night.

"Shut up, Jack!" Rhys scolded hotly, throwing the Alpha a brief scowl before lowering his eyes again. "I don't have some Disney Princess fetish or something." 

"Your shitty movie taste says otherwise." Jack snorted in response. "So… what've you got then, Cupcake?"

Rhys bit his lip hesitantly, considering carefully. On the one hand, both Alpha's had a right to know; on the other, Jack would probably be an obnoxious asshole for at least a week.

It was ultimately the huge stash of spring onions which swayed him.

"Well," he sighed, his gaze soft as he rolled his head on the head rest and smiled contently at the Alpha. "Thanks to some asshole I know… I, well... I've kinda came to like Angel-"

Rhys barely had time to register a loud squealing sound and a flash of panic in Jack's gaze, the Alpha's expression uncharacteristically fearful as he snapped his head suddenly toward Rhys. Before the Omega could panic himself or even consider any possible reason for such a look, however, his thoughts were abruptly silenced by the sudden screeching; and a loud, crunching bang…

And then, Rhys knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... did i mention i have plans for a sequel?
> 
> I have plans for a sequel!
> 
> Just... might take awhile to get to it
> 
> Ha ha... please dont kill me...


End file.
